Falling Through
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Phil is scared and Keely is tired of waiting, and decides to see another guy. When something horrible happens the bond between Phil and Keely becomes stronger than ever as he vows to protect her from it all by keeping her painful secret.
1. Nothing more than apathy

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_by the Fray.

"Nothing More than Apathy"

"So…" Keely Teslow drawled allowing the one word to hang in the air forever.

"It's your sentence," Phil Diffy smirked.

The two friends were hanging out in his bedroom like they did every Wednesday after school. They were sitting on his bed facing each other and playing a game of cards just like any other day. But today was different, Phil couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Keely looked even thought he'd always thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

She was dressed in a sky blue tank top and denim Capri pants, her hair framed her face in golden ringlets, and she wore subdued makeup nothing over the top for once. She was just Keely, and he liked that.

"Phil? Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

He frowned; he'd done it again spaced out thinking about her. One day she was going to get wise and then he'd be up the creek.

He blushed, "Sorry, I spaced for a second."

She smiled, "Up for another game."

"Yeah sure but after this we work on Messerschmitt's assignment 'kay?"

She nodded.

It was the next to last week of school before summer vacation, and Messerschmitt was riding them harder than ever he was fully intending to make them work right up until the final bell.

Keely attempted to shuffle the cards, only successfully making them fly all around them.

"I'm still working out the kinks before I run off to Vegas," she blushed.

He smiled and helped her collect the cards. They both grabbed for the three of clubs, their fingers touched and they looked sharply up at each other.

He boldly held her gaze for a minute trying to see if she'd felt anything this time. There was always something between them, he couldn't explain or rationalize it if he tried. He always felt this tingle when ever they touched, and when she pulled him into one of her famous hugs, the whole world went away ant it was just them.

He'd just chalked it up to merging hormones rushing around, boys and girls being so close to one another. He thought it was feeling tied to girls his age in general, but he didn't feel that way with other girls not that he'd dated many.

"Phil…" Keely whispered her voice sounded needy and afraid.

"What is it Keel?" he asked searching her eyes he saw a flash of something, but she looked away and it was gone.

"Will you teach me to shuffle?" she blurted.

Phil knew that wasn't really what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, sure. Keely, you know you can tell me anything right. We promised each other that we'd do that." He said reaching out to touch her hand.

"I know. This is about Bruno…he wants to go out…with me… I told him I wanted to talk to you about it first…"Keely said.

Phil nearly hyperventilated, he knew Bruno had a thing for Keely he'd tried to feel her up in the garage and ended up grabbing Phil's ass several times.

"I know we're not together, together, or anything but…I didn't think it would be right to start seeing someone without discussing it with you first." Keely continued.

"You're right we're not together, together." He said, saying it out loud nearly killed him, "You don't need my permission to see someone Keel. If you happy that's all that matters to me." Phil turned away before she saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

She smiled, he didn't see it or the tears in her eyes.

Once Phil had recovered enough to force a smile she leaned up on her knees and hugged him.

"You're the best Phil." She whispered.

He frowned, she felt so right in his arms. She belonged with him not with Bruno, but he'd never say that. Because they weren't dating and now they'd never be.

They talked and laughed until she had to go meet her mother for dinner. He had this oppressive weight on his chest, like he'd made a big mistake it was the most ominous feeling that hurt with every breath.

He accepted the offer for family game night, and they played a bunch of lame games. He should have been on Pim's team because his father was just dragging him down. When it was over he felt a bit better, he hadn't been playing much attention to the game once his father really started losing it for them.

It was just one date, Phil tried to rationalize. It would be enough to make Bruno and Keely realize that they didn't have anything in common. He would have to wait it out.

Friday, morning rolled around and the infamous date loomed only hours away he was off to a good start pretending it didn't bother him. But things got real bad real fast, Keely was eyeing him strangely in the broadcast lab, then she flaked on having lunch with him, well with the whole group to go off campus for lunch with Bruno.

Via cornered Phil in the hall after fifth period.

"I didn't think it would come to this." Via stated, a frown creasing her brow.

"What he?" he asked.

"Bruno asked Keely to go steady and she said yes. All because you didn't tell her how you feel."

Phil spazzed and nearly ripped off his locker door in the process.

"What?" he asked, couldn't possibly know how he felt.

"Keely and Bruno are now a couple. As in boyfriend and girlfriend." Via spoke very slowly.

"I am not slow." He told her.

"Well, why on earth didn't you tell her how you feel about her?" Via demanded.

"Feelings? Where are you getting this?" he asked.

Via shot him a look, "Keely feels the same. She didn't think you did. Bruno kept asking her out so she accepted thinking that you wouldn't let it happen. She wasn't asking your permission she was giving you a chance to tell her how you feel before she went out with Bruno."

"I don't understand women at all." Phil whispered shutting his locker.

"I should talk to her…" He said forgetting Via was there.

"You should have told her yesterday, today just might be too late." Via said as Keely strolled down the hall with Bruno wrapped around her like some jock jacket.

Phil felt like banging his head into the lockers.

"What am I gonna do? Bruno is a cool guy, but we both know his freaky reputation." Phil said.

"You'll figure it out you made a 1500 on the SAT's and you have a reputation of your own." Via said giving him a friendly clap on the back and walking away.

Phil did have reputation for being the eccentric smart guy. He wasn't known for how many touch downs he'd made in the backseat. He'd never even been parking with a girl. His little sister Pim had more a reputation than he did at seventeen Phil Diffy, had only kissed three girls in his entire life.

He sighed and headed to class, only to be accosted, by the insane Vice Principal on the way to class for not having his shirt tucked in. it was the end of the school year and the place was crawling with representatives from Principal Tillywack's office evaluating the students.

Phil managed to get through his last few classes without incident, until he got ready to leave the school parking lot. He'd waited for Keely like he'd done since he'd gotten his car.

"Where's Blondie?" Pim asked, climbing into the front seat.

Phil didn't say anything he was much too busy scowling.

"From your Cowell like scowl I gather that she had better things to do…Too bad, I really thought you kids were going to make it." Pim said pretending to shed a tear.

"Shut up," Phil grumbled throwing the car in reverse, not caring for the pedestrians he hit in his wake.

Pim had been watching entirely too much reality TV.

"Okay I know you're upset, but there's no need to kill anyone."

"I am not upset Pim. I'm mad as hell if you hadn't noticed, I nearly ran down a blind kid back there."

"I know that we've never opened up or shared secrets or any kind of the Full House shit," Pim began, "And I'm thankful for that. But you know that if you need to talk I'm here. And if you tell anyone I said that those pictures of you dressed like Toto from the Wizard of OZ will get posted on the schools' web site."

Phil didn't say a word, he kept driving.

"If the pointed silence is any indication you really need my help." Pim said.

"Why are you offering to help me?" Phil asked.

"It's a community service for home economics. So I volunteered to work in the councilor's office, mostly so I can get dirt on my fellow students. And now I can't turn it off." Pim exclaimed.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine." He stated running a red light.

"You're hardly fine." Pim said calmly as possible to say that she was clinging to the dashboard for dear life.

"You let the girl you've loved for years run off with the Fabio of the junior class."

"How do you even know who Fabio is?" he asked.

"He's the guy on the romance novels Ms. Teslow lent mom." Pim said.

Phil rolled his eyes; he'd hardly seen their mother since those books came into their home. Phil pulled into their driveway making it home in record time. He got out and slammed the door leaving his sister sitting there waiting for her vital organs to arrive. Finally, Pim got out slamming the door and falling on her knees and saying some prayer in Latin.

"Tell mom and dad I'll be in the backyard hanging myself if they need me." Phil told her as he headed for the backyard.


	2. A stranger I could disengage

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_by the Fray.

**Author's Note: **The plot bunnies in my head won't let me sleep, i stayed up all night last night working on the first chapter of this story, and tonight i went out and got drunk, but not drunk off my ass drunk. However i still made out with my Ricky Ullman poster, so i'm pretty plastered. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, let me know and i'll fix them. It is now three thirty in the morning and i only got four hours of sleep last night, so after posting this i'm going to go to bed and hope for reviews. If i get five i'll definetly update tommorrow if not i'll work on another one of my stories that needs updating. Pray for the soul of the POTF plotbunnies that live in my head.

"A stranger I could disengage"

Phil was about to go and lay on the picnic table and stare into the sun hoping it would explode and suck the world into a parallel universe or at the very least make him go blind.

However, he didn't get far enough to do that. He stopped short when he saw a girl dangling from a tree branch upside down in Hackett's yard.

"Hi," she said smiling brightly, her short brown hair dancing around her face.

Phil cocked his head to the side to gaze at her; this was truly turning out to be a really weird day, weirder than when he put sausage in the toaster.

"Hey…" he said.

"You must be Phil…" she stated before flipping down from the tree.

Phil got a flash of the metal chains on her pants glittering in the summer sun before she landed on her feet.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked peering over the fence.

"My uncle told me a lot about you."

"Uh oh…if Vice Principal Hackett is your uncle I can only imagine the things he's said." Phil said dryly.

She smirked, "I'm Alicia, Alicia Hackett."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Just when he thought the girl couldn't do anything else to surprise him, she climbed over the fence.

"You realize there is a gate…" he said.

"Didn't feel like walking around." She said the chains on her pants clanging together when she landed on her feet yet again, "What's the point of being in the boondocks and you can't climb trees and jump fences?" she asked.

Phil had never thought of Pickford as the boondocks so he shrugged, "Most girls don't do things like that."

"I'm not most girls." She smirked, her hazel eyes gleamed with some thing that made Phil slightly afraid.

Phil forgot about being depressed for a few moments he wanted to figure out this girl, he liked mysteries, he just didn't want to date one.

"You seem kind of down." Alicia said searching his eyes, "Bad day?"

"That's an understatement. Bad day, bad week, bad year, horrible existence."

"Uh huh…Girl trouble." She said.

"In order to have girl trouble, one must have a girl if I have the specifics correct." Phil said.

"Definite girl trouble." She smirked.

"Well, I have this friend. More like had this friend, who is a girl. She isn't talking to me right now she's with this other guy. I didn't think this would happen, I thought we'd just eventually get together." Phil said he couldn't believe he was talking to a complete stranger about his relationship with Keely.

"You must really like this girl," Alicia smirked opening a pack of cigarettes, "Want a smoke?"

"Nah, that stuff will kill ya." He told her.

"Gonna die anyway, sure as you're born." She stated.

"Yeah, I have feeling it'll be more than a hundred years before that happens to me." Phil told her.

She shrugged, "You don't mind if I smoke?"

"It's your lungs." He told her, he'd had this argument many times with Via who insisted on lighting up at every party they went to.

She shrugged, "Well second hand smoke is a killer to are you sure you wanna be breathing near me."

"The way I feel, a little second hand death might not be so bad." Phil scowled, the novelty of the weird Hackett girl had worn off and his thoughts were back to Keely, she was probably making out with Bruno in her driveway.

The thought was enough to make him want to go get some rope, hanging himself sounding like a really good idea. He had nothing without Keely; he didn't know why the transition from friends to lovers was so hard for him. Maybe it was the fear of rejection, or it could be the fact that it was just so much easier to be friends. But he had to go and fall in love with the girl.

"Phil? Did you hear what I said?" Alicia said, and Phil could only see Keely when he looked up, though the two were nothing alike, physically or otherwise.

Alicia was short, and tiny, even smaller than Keely who was really thin. She dressed like Avirl Lavigne on ecstasy. Her hair was much darker and way shorter than Keely's and her eyes were a wicked shade they seemed to change color every few minutes.

"What no… Sorry…" Phil apologized, he was getting that a lot lately.

"I love that girl," he blurted.

"Why don't you tell her?" Alicia asked a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Because, it's complicated. She's with someone."

"There is nothing complicated about anything, people who over think things make it difficult. The Dawson Learys and Peyton Sawyers of the world make life hard for the rest of us." Alicia told him, he didn't know who she was talking about, or what she meant.

"I take it you don't watch too much TV, those are two of the biggest primetime teen dramas since 90210." She stated.

"I've never heard of any of that, we don't have cable." Phil told her.

"Forgive me, I'm a writer. I love TV shows that are over analytical and over thought. But I don't live my life that way, I can't it's too hard being here than to keep fucking it all up if you know what I mean." Alicia said.

Phil nodded he was much too analytical for his own damn good maybe he shouldn't go by what he knew or what he thought, but how he felt about something.

"Time is a precious commodity Phil; you never have enough of it. You should tell this girl how you feel even if you think it might mess up things with her and this guy. It's what I did. And I'm glad I told the person I loved how I felt, now that there gone. I can take comfort in the fact that they knew." Alicia said, her eyes now a stormy blue and clouded with tears.

"I'm sorry, I guess I think too much." Phil said.

"Yeah. I don't thinking about what you're going to do is overrated, my philosophy is that you can do your thinking in jail." Alicia let out a maniacal laugh, which lead Phil to believe she was fucking crazy.

"I guess you're right," he said flowing as he thought it over.

"You're doing it again!" she shouted, "You're thinking too much! Here take this, listen to the next to last song." She said handing him homemade pink CD in an orange case.

"What is it?" he asked wrinkling his nose in the way that made Keely always say he was cute as button.

"Fall Out Boy. The best freaking band ever." She told him.

"Pim, my little sister likes them, he explained."

"I see you as more of a James Blunt, Damien Rice, and Dashboard Confessional kind of guy."

"I like a lot of different music, I'm really into Panic! At the Disco." Phil told her.

"I love them!" Alicia squealed before composing herself.

Phil laughed at her fan girl attitude.

They were talking about music and leaning close so he could see the tattoo on her hip. To the casual observer would think they were flirting, but Phil only had eyes for Keely his mind always wandered back to her. He needed her, he missed talking to her, talking to Alicia was like filling space. It made things interesting for sure but she was no Keely.

After talking to Alicia the day went a little better, he'd even tried calling Keely but he couldn't get a hold of her and she wouldn't text back.

* * *

Keely kicked a paper bag down the block she'd ran until she got on Phil's street and stopped, she'd didn't want anyone to think she was too eager. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid or so desperate to go out with Bruno. He was a poor substitute for Phil, it was like dating a caveman, with really nice abs.

As soon as Bruno dropped her off she'd ran straight over to Phil's to tell him about the whole thing. She knew he would hug her and say something funny, and she'd kiss him on the lips instead of on the cheek. At least that was how she imagined it.

However, she did imagine that when she told Phil that Bruno wanted to date her it might stir him into action. Or he'd see her and Bruno walking down the hall at school and fly into a jealous rage and challenge Bruno to a duel or something classy and manly like that.

None of that happened though, she didn't know what made her think that things would go her way this time. She was more than surprised when she neared Phil's back gate to find him talking and laughing with some skanky girl dressed like an Avirl wannabe. To make matters worse the girl was a brunette.

She felt this horrible feeling the pit of her stomach, she was frozen there watching in horror as Phil talked and laughed with this girl, this girl who had waltzed in and took her place. She couldn't have imagined things to go more wrong, Phil probably thought she'd moved on.

She didn't like that at all. He was supposed to be her Philly-Willy, not this tattooed shank's new boy toy. Keely finally turned on her heel and started away with a heavy heart. If Phil could get a new gal friend she could have a guy friend. She went home and made a date with Bruno.

She ended up accompanying him to another team sponsored party. She was nothing more than arm candy like all the other girls. But it was better than moping over Phil, and laying around waiting for him to call.

Despite all the chest bumping and the beer bonging, Bruno was a perfect gentleman until he got her home. He walked her to the door and gave her a kiss goodnight. A kiss unlike anything she'd ever felt. It felt wrong, his hands pawing at her, and his tongue roughly pushing into her mouth.

She let him take her over, tears rolling down her cheeks. It shouldn't be like this she should be with Phil, he would kiss her tenderly, he wouldn't put his hands in places they shouldn't be on the first date. She knew it was wrong but she let him go on robbing her of her dignity with a single kiss.

"You're mine Keely." He said pulling away smirking as he gave her a quick spank on her ass leaving her dazed and confused as he walked to his car.

Everything in her was telling her not to see him again. Screaming at her telling her not to pick up her phone when he called. But she knew she would. She gulped and pulled out her key and unlocked her front door, it was theinevitability of life.


	3. Miss you, I miss you so bad

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note**: Another night awake, not because of my two main hobbies writing and drinking, no because I was wilding out in the wal-mart supercente (it don't have no "r" at the end so it's the supercente') Not the best chapter this one but I hope you'll like it I swear the next one will be loads better. It's were the angst really comes in.

"Miss you, I miss you so bad"

A week had passed and Phil saw even less of Keely, they were speaking at least but nowhere near as close as they were only a week before. Keely was quieter and she seemed to have lost some of her spunk. He thought that was strange and he wasn't the only one, Via and Owen both flanked him in the hallway.

"Phil," Via said seriously as she linked her arm through his and Owen did the same on the other side.

"Another intervention?" Phil asked.

"The last one didn't go so well did it?" She asked.

"I guess not." Phil mumbled.

"Phil, something is really wrong. Keely is not talking to any of us." Via said.

"I've tried calling her she won't take my calls. I've tried talking to her in the broadcast lab, and she would barely say anything. She wouldn't even look me in the eye." Phil said.

"What are we going to do? I miss my Keely." Owen whined.

Via and Phil looked at him and then back at each other.

"I miss her too." Phil said, he'd been going through the motions from day to day he felt like he'd lost a part of himself when Keely pulled away.

"You've got to do something. Or we'll lose her…to them." Via said cocking her head toward some jocks and their trophy girlfriends.

"Would it really be so bad if she were happy? Even if she's not our best friend anymore she should be happy and if she is well…I can't ruin it." Phil said.

"But she's not happy Phil. You know how Keely is when she's happy, remember the day you guys decided to go to the dance and you guys were dancing in the hallway. We all really thought you guys were really going to get together then." Via smiled.

"I know, I'm just scared. What if telling her how I feel pushes her even further away?"

"Is she worth the risk?" Via asked.

"She's everything to me." Phil admitted.

"Well, there's your answer." Via said, unlinking her arm and Owen did the same and Phil was alone again.

* * *

It was the last day of school the jubilant cries of the other students and the banging of lockers wasn't enough to bring Keely from her troubled thoughts. Phil had tried talking to her, she couldn't bring herself to say anything she'd never been more ashamed of her own actions in her life.

She walked the halls of H.G. Wells Jr./Sr. High Schoollike a zombie. She stared ahead unblinking not caring about her surroundings when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the janitor's closet. Her body tensed, she hoped it wasn't Bruno trying to cop another feel before class.

The light clicked on and it was Phil standing in front of her. Looking at him made her heart ache, she missed him. He looked so cute standing there.It was taking everything in her not to throw herself in his arms and beg him to make it all go away; she knew he would take care of her no matter what she'd done. But she couldn't ask him to do that, she'd gotten herself into a mess and she would have to get herself out. She didn't deserve someone like him.

"Keely, we need to talk." Phil said.

"I know I haven't been hanging with you, or the others–"

"That's part of it but it's something else that I should have told you a long time ago. I know you're with Bruno and I don't wanna mess that up for you but I…have felt this way for a long time." Phil said.

Keely couldn't breathe, a sob caught in her throat she could feel the tears starting.

"Keely, I love you. I don't know when I fell so hard for you but it happened, and I always thought that we'd eventually be something more. These past few days have been hell for me I've never missed anyone the way I miss you." He admitted.

"I love you too Phil…" she said before she could stop herself.

"Then why are you with him?" he demanded.

"I've got to go…I'll be late for Chemistry." Keely whispered crying so hard a whisper was all she could really muster.

"Damn it! Keely just tell me why." Phil said, looking like he was going to start crying too.

"You wanna know why? I don't deserve you Phil you're perfect and I'm just not." Keely said simply as she opened to door to the little room leaving him in there.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, she ended up outside by the batting cages, she fell to her knees on the soft grass and cried. She had never fucked up so royally in her life, she'd walked away from the best friend she'd ever had and so much more. She just didn't deserve him after what she'd done, the way she let Bruno treat her.

Finally, she got to her feet and started back toward the school. The tear tracks were clearly visible on her face, under normal circumstances she would have immediately gone to clean herself up, but she didn't care anymore. Her white tennis skirt had about a million grass stains on it, so many that it might as well have been green, but she walked on like a zombie ignoring the dirt on her knees.

She ended up running into someone she really didn't want to see right then. She didn't see Bruno coming until his large hands were on her wrapping themselves around her waist; he spun her and made her face him.

He bit his lip as he took in her appearance before leaning in to whisper, "You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

"Bruno…" she whispered, trying to squirm out of his grasp but he pulled her tighter against him his hands moving down her hips to finally rest on her behind grabbing her bottom pushing their hips together.

"I wish we had more time right now, I'd teach you a few things. But we've got to go for a beer run."

"Maybe I should go home I'm all dirty and gross." Keely said.

Bruno let her go she took a step back, and he gave her a once over finally seeing her disheveled appearance.

"Have you been crying?" Bruno asked noticing the tear tracks for the first time.

The gruff tone of his voice caused Keely to back up against some lockers, he reached out and grabbed her chin tilting her face upwards so he could see her clearly, and she knew he could hear her heart beating from where he stood. The inner voice was telling her to run to get away, but she stood there petrified.

"Have you?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Go wash your face, and get that dirt off your knees, I'll be in the car. Oh and don't take too long." He told her as he let go and started away.

She nodded watching him walk off she knew she had to get the hell away from that man, but she didn't know how it seemed like Bruno and his friends mate for life when they seriously start dating someone. It was gonna be pretty damned hard to get out of this, but she was going to have to tell him tonight after the party.

She knew Bruno had been around, but she also knew he'd never asked a girl to go steady before so this was pretty serious as far as Bruno's relationships went. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, all she wanted was to be loved. And she was…by the most amazing boy she knew but why was she here with Bruno?

* * *

Phil stood there for a long time after she'd left, he couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't stop the tears from coming, he hadn't cried like this since he was nine and Pim killed their puppy.Keelywas gone; it hurt so much more now than it did hours earlier because he knew how she felt. He knew he should go after her and tell her that he wasn't perfect and she didn't have to be either.

Finally, he left the janitor's closet and went looking for her. He had no luck finding her once the final bell rang and students were running around everywhere, dancing and chatting and he could swear someone was bumping Kenny Loggins in the parking lot. And Phil had never felt more lost in his life.

"Phil!" he heard a female voice shout.

He turned in the direction of the voice, he wasn't expecting Keely, but he wasn't expecting Alicia.

"Alicia?"

"I came by to pick up Uncle Neil." Alicia told him, "What are you doing? You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"I told her how I felt. It didn't go well." Phil said.

"Oh, she didn't feel the same?"

Phil shook his head, "Actually she does feel the same. But she's…I don't know…she thinks she doesn't deserve me."

"Well, what are you doing standing here? You need to find her."

"That's what I was trying to do until the herd got re-released into the wild."

"Yeah, I heard Footloose playing outside." Alicia laughed.

"Yeah." Phil sighed, he had watched that movie with Keely, she loved that kind of stuff.

"Alicia, what did I tell about associating with boys like Phil Diffy?" Hackett's voice floated toward them.

"You told me that it might be good for me to meet some of the boys in the neighborhood." Alicia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I did. But this boy? There are so many to choose from, and he's practically married to that annoying Teslow girl." Hackett whined.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Keely is not annoying, if anyone here is annoying I daresay it's you." He told Hackett.

Alicia laughed so hard she fell on the floor but Phil was extremely serious.

"Phil!" Pim screamed running down the hall, "We've got to go!"

"What did you do?" both Phil and Hackett asked.

"I didn't do anything. Why do people always assume_ I've _done something? _You've_ just wasted the first five minutes of _my_ summer vacation. I can never get that time back." Pim said.

"Could you take her home? I've got to find Keely." Phil said.

"Sure." Alicia said.

"Cool. I call shotgun!" Pim said.


	4. Take a breath and hold on tight

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note: **I don't know Bruno's last name so I'm giving him a crazy one. Do you guys know it? Tell me please. Kind of a disturbing chapter, I didn't go into too much detail in some parts cause it's a really sensitive subject.

"Take a breath and hold on tight"

Phil rolled his eyes and walked away. He ended up spending two hours looking everywhere for Keely before finally heading home. He found Pim in the living room with Alicia. He didn't get to go in and talk to him before his mother called him upstairs.

He groaned and started upstairs.

His mother had done some redecorating in the master bedroom, there was a giant ivory chaise lounge in the middle of the floor where she sat and read the romance novels.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Hi honey, how was school?"

"Umm…it was okay,"

"I hope so; you decided to stay there for an extra two hours."

"I was looking for Keely."

"Oh how is she I haven't seen her in awhile."

"You haven't seen me in awhile either you haven't been downstairs in three days." Phil told her.

"I'm sorry, but I had to finish the series." She said.

"Oh,"

"But to make it up to you we'll go to the movies tonight just the two of us. We hardly spend any time together anymore."

"Mom..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Taking your mom to the movies isn't so bad." She said.

"Alright, I guess I can find Keely after the movie. It'll give me time to think of what I'm gonna say to her." Phil said giving in, his mother seemed to have her heart set on going even though he knew she had a skewed motive for going, it must have something to do with those books.

Phil was right about his mother's motive. The movie she insisted on seeing was based on one of those books and it had to be at least four hours long, by the time they left the theatre it was twelve. He was kind of upset about this, he had a weird feeling, and he needed to find Keely before…well he didn't know what.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" she asked.

"I guess so…"

"It was no _My Summer in the Country_, but it was good for this times standards."

"Uh huh."

"I'm glad we can do things together Phil just the two of us."

"Me too Mom." He tried to smile.

"What's going on with you and Keely?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It's been weird, she started going out with Bruno. And I kinda freaked out, and I told her how I felt about her she admitted she felt the same and she ran off and I haven't been able to find her." Phil explained.

"Wow, I missed all that I guess I have spent a lot of time reading."

Phil laughed, "I just hope I can fix things."

"We could stop by her house on the way home." She suggested.

"She ought to be home now," Phil said.

* * *

Keely ended up going with Bruno and some of his friends on beer run after school and then she went to get changed for another party. She tried to forget what happened with Phil. But the scene kept replaying in her mind. She was determined to drink him out of her head.

She started drinking and she hardly noticed Bruno pawing her, she hardly felt how wrong the whole thing was. She found herself just walking along as Bruno led her to the car, under the pretense of getting some air. But she was quite sure they were going to have another backseat adventure, he would try to convince her that if she really cared about him she would give him a blow job. She would roll her eyes and threaten to walk away, and then he'd concede to just fondling her she would sigh and give him one last feel before she ended it. Or at least that was how her drunken minded hoped the evening would go.

"You look sexy tonight." Bruno told her.

"You do too." She whispered sliding away from him and up against the nonexistent backdoor of his sports car.

"No running away baby," Bruno slurred pulling her in for a searing kiss.

He molded their bodies together not allowing her to pull away.

"Bruno, no, I think we're moving too fast." She managed to gasp.

Bruno didn't he kissed her harder his rough hands sliding under the hem of her shirt. She was so dizzy and kind of sleepy, but she tried to push him away.

"Don't act like you don't want it. I know you wore that for me." Bruno said of Keely's nothing of a skirt and tube top.

"No. I want to go home. I shouldn't be here." She mumbled.

"But you are here." He said.

"It was a mistake this whole thing was a mistake."

"You're drunk." He said.

"Like you're not?" she asked.

"You don't know what you want. I could show you." Bruno said leaning forward and kissing and biting her neck.

It felt good but it was all so wrong.

"Bruno! Stop! I want you to take me home!" she cried.

"Keely," Bruno moaned, ignoring her plea as his hands slipped under her skirt.

She tried to stop him from touching her, she grabbed at his wrists shook her off grabbed her by her own wrists and shoved her against the door. Her head hit the glass it hurt and it was nearly enough to send her into unconsciousness. Her vision swam as he pinned her to the door, his superior weight keeping her from any chance of getting away not that she was trying to anymore she was so close to passing out. Hitting her head was a sobering blow; the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

She yelped as he ripped away her panties, and pressed his mouth hard to hers. He kissed her urgently, stopping all of her screams as he pushed her down against the seat. He forced her thighs apart. She watched nauseated as he reached between their bodies, she knew exactly what he was about to do to her.

Keely twisted in the seat managing to wiggle from under him; he grabbed her by the hips before she could crawl into the front seat. She screamed as her head hit the side of the car again, and then there was nothing. A good while later she floated back to consciousness to feel so much pain and hear the voices of two guys.

"Is she okay?" One of them poked her.

"She's fine dude. She's just passed out. Hurry up dude somebody's behind us. It might be the cops, I can't get another DUI." Came the unmistakable voice of Bruno.

"Are you sure this is even the right house?"

Keely felt strong hands lifting her up from the back seat, her eyes snapped open there was a blond haired boy pulling her from the backseat.

"No…"she mumbled starting to cry as he lay her down on the soft grass.

"I'm sorry." The boy told her before getting back into Bruno's car.

Keely lay there sobbing; she had never felt stupider in her life. She was one of those dumb girls that she'd read about in magazines. She felt the glare of headlights on her, and she heard someone screaming her name just before everything faded to black once more.

* * *

Phil found himself driving behind some slow moving sports car that was swerving all over the road.

"Phil be careful I think those kids in front of us are drunk." His mother advised.

"Is that Bruno's car?" Phil asked, he knew his mother wouldn't know.

"I'm not sure,"

"They are stopping at Keely's; I knew I shouldn't have come here." Phil said watching as the passenger side door opened and boy got out, he recognized him from Bruno's crew.

He opened the door and pulled something out of the backseat it was a blonde haired girl, he knew it was Keely instantly.

"Oh My God!" His mother whispered as the boy lay her down on the grass, she looked to the entire world like she was passed out.

"He got her drunk and now they are just gonna leave her there, this is so typical, now I have to take care of her." Phil said as the car sped away.

Phil pulled his car to a stop got out; as he got closer he saw there was more to the story than Keely just being passed out drunk, her tattered clothing and the visible bruises on her thighs attested to that. He was by her side in an instant. Tears clouded his vision; it was obvious what had happened to her.

"Keely," He managed to choke out as he tried to wake her up; she was in fact passed out.

"Keel, it's me. Open your eyes, please…" he whispered pulling her onto his lap.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Phil..." she sat up and wrapped herself around him.

"What happened?" he asked pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her she was shivering he doubted it was from the cold, or lack there of but he figured it would help.

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him, he had never seen her look so broken and lost. He pushed some of her hair out of her face, tenderly caressing her cheek as he did so.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We need to call the police."

"No!" Keely shrieked, "We can't call them I don't want anyone else to know. Please Phil…"

"You're just gonna let him get away with what he did to you?" Phil's voice broke as he really thought about what had happened.

"I just can't Phil. I'm ashamed of myself enough as it is, I don't want the whole town knowing about this." She whispered.

"We won't tell anyone then." He whispered nodding as he blinked back tears.

"Promise."

Phil didn't notice his mother standing there gaping.

"Did they…they was she…" was all she could say.

"I think it was just Bruno," Keely whispered biting her lower lip, "I passed out a few times I can't be sure."

"I'm gonna go get Mandy." Phil's mother said.

"You can't do that!" Keely shrieked.

"She's your mother, she should know about this. I would want to know if someone…" Barb couldn't finish.

"She doesn't want her to know, let's leave it at that." Phil said, he had to take control the situation, Keely was beyond hysterical, and his mother was getting that way.

"But we are taking you to the hospital. We'll go to Handsome Town Memorial. No one knows us there. I want the doctors to check you out." Phil told Keely.

She nodded.

"When this is over, Bruno Casblancas is a dead man." Phil said getting to his feet and picking Keely up as he did so.

Phil Diffy had never been more determined his life; he was going to make sure Keely was okay, and then Bruno was going to be in a world of hurt. He had never felt rage like that before in his life, he never thought he would ever hate anyone the way he hated Bruno. He was going to kill him, and he was going to make it painful.

He didn't know what to say to Keely, he felt such overwhelming sadness for the girl he loved. He knew things weren't to be the same. As badly as they both needed things to be the same.

"Mom, can you drive? I wanna sit back with Keely." He said pulling open the door to the backseat of his car.

His mother nodded getting into the front seat.

Keely was sobbing quietly.

"It's okay, I've got you baby," he whispered holding her tightly one of his arms tucked under her legs and the other around her back in that so familiar stance, the way a husband would tote his bride.

* * *

"I need you to hold me like that and make the world go away." She told him.

"I will and then it'll just be you and me." He settled them in the backseat he held her finally allowing himself to cry.

Keely held on to Phil for dear life, she could feel his body shaking as he cried. Surely he wouldn't want her now after what Bruno had done, Keely know wept for the loss of something she would never have. She never thought she could hurt so much, inside and out.

Keely closed her eyes, "I'm sleepy,"

"Can you stay awake for me Keels?" he whispered.

"My head hurts." She told him.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled. She didn't think she would ever be able to do that again, after everything that happened to her, but Phil had that effect on her. She didn't know what she would do without him; he was like her guardian angel always there protecting her. She prayed that one day she might be able to give him a fraction of the love and support he gave her.

"We're here," Mrs. Diffy said parking the car.

Keely was a bit nervous about having a doctor examine her, "I don't think I can do this…"

"I'm gonna be there for you the whole time."

"You will?" she was even more unnerved by that fact.

She moved to get off his lap shifting in his arms to open the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she gingerly climbed out of the backseat.

"No." she said trying to stand on her shaky legs she'd never been that sore in her life, he climbed out after her.

Phil scooped her up in his arms yet again.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Better."

The three of them entered the ER. It was completely deserted except for a receptionist and two night shift nurses at the desk. It was the general consensus that Phil was to do all the talking; Keely hid her face in the curve of his shoulder, the way she'd always dreamt of doing and feeling his voice resonate.

* * *

Phil was told to wait outside while the nurse gave Keely a rape kit. His mother had gone in with her so she wasn't alone. If Phil had his way she would never be alone again. He was going to make sure she was never hurt again, he knew he couldn't take the pain of what happened away, but he knew he could protect her from everything else. If she'd let him, and he hoped she would. He didn't know how they were going to make it, but he was just going to take moment to moment living for the only thing he knew. 


	5. The hope that keeps me trusting

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"The hope that keeps me trusting"

The nurse stepped out of the examination room, "You can see your friend now." She smiled ruefully.

By this time Phil had paced the whole length of the hallway so many times he'd lost count but for some reason he really didn't want to go into that room, he knew if he went in there he would have to pretend that he wasn't a total wreck on the inside. To pretend that he didn't lose a p art of himself when Keely lost her innocence.

He sighed and walked into the room, Keely was still sitting on the examination table staring blankly into space. His mother was facing the window staring out of like it was telling her the secret of life.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey." She whispered.

He gently placed his hand over hers, "Are you ready to go?"

She finally blinked, "Umm… the nurse said…there is a chance that I could be–that I could be pregnant."

Phil had a feeling that might happen as much as he didn't want it to happen he knew it was a definite possibility.

"What if…" she said looking up at him with new tears shining in her eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But I'm telling you right now, whatever happens I'll be right there with you." Phil said, trying desperately not to cry.

She tried to smile but her chin trembled, "I can't believe you stuck by me after everything I've done…"

"Keely, I love you more than you can imagine…where else am I gonna be if I'm not by your side? I think I'll die if you don't stay with me..." Phil whispered.

"I love you too Phil…" She whispered, "I can't believe that after – what happened… you still…"

"Keely, nothing could ever make me stop wanting to be with you." He told her, the words made her smile a real smile.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure your mother is worried about you." Phil whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"No! I can't go home... she'll take one look at me and know something is wrong…" she said, "I want to stay with you…"

"Alright…" he said, as if he could say no to that.

He lifted her from the table, she buried her face in his neck and it should be the best feeling in the world holding the girl he loved, but it wasn't it was going to take so much to make sure Keely was whole again. And he was going to help her pick up the pieces. Every step of the way.

He started to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway when he realized they were leaving someone behind.

"Hey Mom? Are you coming with?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure Phil…" she seemed to snap out of her trance.

* * *

Keely stayed awake during the drive back to Phil's, the one thing that was keeping her going was the idea of taking a hot bath and trying to wash away some of the memories of the night. Getting examined only made her feel even more dirty. She was very fortunate that there was no extensive damage other than a mild concussion. She had read that many women who got raped were hurt so badly that they wouldn't be able to have children.

She'd been dreaming about a day years from now when she and Phil would have a house full of children and she was glad that Bruno hadn't managed to snatch that dream from her. The possibility of being pregnant now at seventeen loomed over her head like one of Messerschmitt's exams. She wrapped her arms around Phil's shoulders as he carried her inside.

"Phil why don't you take Keely upstairs to the bathroom, I'm sure she wants to get cleaned up. I'll come up and run you a bath and help you clean yourself up." Mrs. Diffy said, "While we're doing that I want you to clone yourself a sleeping bag, you'll floor it and she'll take your bed."

"That's not necessary I can sleep on the couch." Keely said.

"None sense." Barbara said, heading upstairs.

They followed, Phil left Keely with his mom and went to do what he was told. Mrs. Diffy was intent on running the bath water. Keely slowly closed the door, and started over to the bathtub glancing at her refection the mirror, she only saw the ghost of herself.

She stood there staring confused at the girl, she'd become all a sudden.

"I'm gonna go get you something comfortable to wear, I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes Keely."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Diffy."

Keely started to remove her tattered clothing, noticing for the first time hand shaped bruises on her wrists. She went to the mirror to survey the rest of the damage on her body. She was covered in bites from her neck to her stomach, hand shaped bruises on her wrists her thighs were like two big bruises.

She started to cry when she took in her appearance. She felt dirty, defiled. She had wanted her first time to be special, not some brutal experience in the backseat that thankfully, she didn't remember. She had wanted her first to be Phil, not some drunken football player.

A knock at the door caused her to jump. She grabbed the big yellow towel Mrs. Diffy had left for her and covered herself with it as if the person outside could see her.

"Keely?" Phil said his voice was muffled through the door, but Keely could still hear the quiet concern in it.

"I'm fine Phil…" she told him knowing that she would never be fine again.

"You don't have to be fine Keel…" he told her.

Keely wiped a tear off her cheek, "I don't?" she asked through the door.

"No…it's gonna take awhile…to get back to fine."

"How long will it take to feel good and not just fine?" she asked him.

"I'm sure you'll find out." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks Phil," she told him.

"You're welcome, I'm gonna leave you alone so you can get cleaned up I'll be right outside if you need anything." He told her.

"Okay,"

Keely walked over to the bathtub and stared down at the water for a few seconds, she wished it could really wash away the way she felt, it wouldn't clear away the bruises, it wouldn't make the pain in her heart fade, and it wouldn't get rid of the inedible marks Bruno had left on her forever.

But she got in determined to wash the feel of him from her skin. That didn't work either; she ended up with raw skin. She lay all the way back in the tub putting her head under the water as she washed her hair sneaking some of Pim's weird shampoo.

She got out and put on the clothes Mrs. Diffy had left for her. She drug a comb through her wet hair trying to rid it of all the tangles before she walked out of the bathroom. She was still so sore from what Bruno had done.

She found Phil sitting in the hallway waiting for her.

"You waited outside for me?"

"Yeah," she could see his blush in the dark.

"That's sweet."

"Are you hungry, I could make you something?"

"Nah, I'm good, just tired." She said.

"Well, let's get you to bed."

"Will you sing me to sleep?" she whispered.

He nodded, "I must warn you that I'm not exactly a great singer."

"But you are the best friend I've ever had. And the most amazing guy I know." She told him.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom; she wished this was how the evening started with her and Phil. The thought filled her with regret and her eyes with new tears.

Phil sat Keely down on the bed, noticing she was crying softly, "Keels…" he didn't know what to say.

"I am so stupid…" Keely sobbed.

"You are not stupid­­­­­­­­-" he started but she interrupted her.

"Yes, I am…I knew…how you felt…how I felt and then I still stayed with him. I got what I deserve." She said.

* * *

He cupped her face in his hands, "Keely, listen to me…you do NOT deserve what Bruno did to you. You were scared, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I did…I walked away from you…away from what we could've been…what we should be." Keely sobbed.

Phil wiped her tears away and tried to hide his own, "We could still be anything you want us to be…"

"Really…" Keely said.

"Yes," He whispered.

"Will you wait for me…to be good again?" she asked.

"I'll wait for you forever…" he told her.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"So sleepy," she whispered.

"Lay down and I'll sing to you…"

She did and kneeled by the bed and held her hand for a few minutes while he thought of a song to sing.

"Find me here and speak to me…I want to feel you…I need to hear you…you are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace…" he sang know that it was her favorite song.

"You are the strength that keeps me walking, you are the hope that keeps me trusting, you are the light into my soul. You are my purpose you're everything. How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you…would you tell me how it could be any better than this…" Phil sang.

Keely had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers up around her, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room into the hallway careful not close the door all the way he didn't want to leave Keely alone.

He found his mother in the hallway, "How is she?"

"She's doing very well considering," he said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be there for her as best I can. I don't know how to feel right now." Phil said.

"This is really hard. Phil, she's gonna need time…"

"I'm not rushing her into anything. I would never do anything to hurt Keely." Phil told her.

"I didn't say you were right now the hardest thing to do will be to love that girl. These next few weeks are going to be hard, for all of us."

"It would be hard for me not love her right now. She's been through so much. She is so strong, I don't know what I would do if I'd lost her tonight…" he said.

"I've been watching you with her tonight, the way you've treated her. The way you've taken care of her…loved her…I see the magnificent man you are becoming. And I have never been prouder of you in my life." She said hugging him.

"Mom, you don't have any advice or anything for me?" he asked.

"You're doing fine, I have run out of infinite wisdom to share with you." She said.

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Phil. And you go to sleep don't stay up all night watching her sleep."

"I won't."

"You'd better not."


	6. Take back your life, let me inside

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Take back your life let me inside"

Phil didn't sleep at all he stayed up all night watching Keely, she had woke up crying around five crying from a nightmare, or perhaps a flashback from earlier in the evening. He held her and tried to tell her everything was going to be alright. He wished he could make it alright for her but she'd have to do that herself and he would be there every step of the way.

Keely's mom called at eight hysterical, she'd finally noticed her daughter wasn't in her room when she went in to wake Keely up to let her know she was going into the office. Phil's mother was able to calm her down by letting her know that Keely had spent the night there without offering any of the ugly details from the night before.

Phil finally left Keely who was sleeping peacefully in his bed to go downstairs for some much needed caffeine.

"Good morning." Phil's father said cheerfully.

It was far too early for cheer and excitement.

"Hey Dad." Phil mumbled.

"Next time Keely spends the night make sure she tells her mother, and also it would be more appropriate if she slept in Pim's room next time."

"Sure thing Dad." Phil rolled his eyes, his father had never really been concerned about Keely sleeping over before mainly because all the other times it was usually on the couch in living room and he could check on them as often as he liked.

Having a physical relationship with Keely was the furthest thing from Phil's mind, he still wanted her but she'd been through a lot and he wasn't about to take her through anything else. He was content just to love her from a distance.

Phil was pouring himself a cup of coffee when his mother walked in.

"Phil did you get any sleep?" she asked pointedly.

"What do you think?" he asked seriously not being sarcastic.

"Figured you wouldn't. It's not like you have school today," she said.

"No…I have other matters to attend to." Phil scowled.

He was going to confront and perhaps kill Bruno Casablancas today, and he was truly looking forward to it.

"Are you looking for a summer job?" his father asked.

"No, I'm going to kill someone." Phil said deadpan serious.

"Did you switch bodies with your sister again?"

"You are not going near that boy Phil. You're going to make things worse for all of you." His mother said.

"You were there you saw what he did to her. Bruno Casablancas will rue the day he laid a hand on my friend. I have seven hundred and eighty dollars in the bank it should cover my bail." Phil said seething with anger.

"Bruno? Is that the football stud that is taking Keely out?" his father asked.

"Not anymore." His mother said a bit too harshly.

"We all wanted Keely and Phil to get together. But some things just…don't go the way we plan…"

"Lloyd, go play with your virtual goggles and get out of this kitchen." Barbara said.

"Don't you mean go fix the Time Machine?" he asked.

"We all know that you'll never fix that hunk of junk until we get so many roots put down that it'll damn near kill us all to leave. So why don't you just give it up!"

"Barb, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

Phil had never seen his mother so upset. But he figured his father's silliness would get old after a while. He knew what happened last night had a lot to do with her short fuse.

Phil watched is father shrug and walk out of the house, "I'm gonna be late for work anyways." He muttered.

"Sometimes I cannot stand that man." His mother sighed relieved that her husband had left the room.

He eyed her curiously as he sipped his coffee.

"What? Don't give me the Bambi eyes, you know just as well as I do though we love him your father can be a bit silly at times to the point of being ignorant."

Phil shrugged, "I'd give anything to be blissfully ignorant. From what I've read it's a good feeling."

"You take things far more seriously than you should and your dad doesn't take things seriously at all. I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you."

"Hopefully, you'll let us stick around."

"Is Keely still sleeping?"

"Yeah,"

"What about Pim?"

"She's still snoring like a wild bore."

"Last night the nurse in the ER offered Keely the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy, and she didn't take it." His mother whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would, she's pro life you know anti abortion. She's a lot stronger than I thought." Phil smiled grimly, "I think it's a beautiful thing to do or perhaps not do."

"But…what if she is pregnant?"

"We'll deal with it when the tests get back."

"Phil do you realize what you're saying? You are going to give up your future to raise another man's child with a girl who is so broken she doesn't even know which end is up anymore."

"I know exactly what I'm saying Mom. I don't think you realize what you're saying. Keely is my future, I've seen it. A while back we used the Giggle to see if she'd be a news reporter in the year 2030. That didn't go so well, we slacked off before one of Messerschmitt's tests and ended up changing the future, so we changed it back and we saw the wedding ring on Keely's finger." Phil explained.

"She didn't want to look it up, but it was killing me so I did. I saw us together and I could hear children, I stopped it before I saw too much. But I know this definitely meant to be."

"I wish I had half the courage and commitment you have now when I was seventeen." His mother smiled, "But it's gonna take a lot of work to get what you saw on the Giggle especially now…" she told him.

"I know..."

"Now sit down and let me make you something to eat." His mother commanded.

"Alright."

Phil ate and talked with his mother and then went up to take some food to Keely, he hated waking her but it was nearly noon. And Pim and Little Danny were racing lawn mowers in the backyard she was bound to wake up sooner or later.

"Keely," he whispered, gently nudging her awake.

"Phil," she whispered blinking.

"It's me."

She smiled, "I had a dream about you…I was hurt…and you came and rescued me…like you always do."

Phil wanted to cry, maybe it would be better if she thought last night was a dream.

"I know it wasn't a dream…it hurts too much to be a dream."

"I'm sorry Keel."

"I'm better today, I just have a headache." She told him.

"You need to eat something." He told her.

"I'm not hungry," she told him.

"Just a little…please… for me." he attempted to bat his eye lashes the way she did to make him do just about anything she wanted him to.

"Alright…" she sat up, "What you got?"

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and juice." He told her.

"Sounds good…smells better…" Keely said realizing she was ravenously hungry, she hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours.

Phil set the tray across her lap and stretched out next to her.

"So your mom called."

"Great…did she call the CIA?"

"No."

"Batman?" Keely tried to joke but it was too hard to go back to their old routine.

"No. She just wanted know where you were." He said.

"Yeah." She said slowly taking a bite of pancakes.

"I talked to my mom about last night about everything, she told me about the pill the nurse wanted you to take.--"

"Phil, if you are going to try to convince me to end a potential life before it even begins I swear I'm going to scream."

"No, Keel. It's not like that, I'm proud of you."

"Well, I couldn't do that to a baby if it shares Bruno's DNA." She mumbled.

"You're amazing Keel, did you know that? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself Phil Diffy, I just wonder…how come we waited so long?" she asked.

"I was afraid…" he said.

"Of what?" she asked around a mouthful of food.

"Telling you how I felt and having you not feeling the same."

"Me too…" she said.


	7. You bleed just to know you're alive

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive"

Days passed and Keely was feeling a bit better her bruises had faded, but she was still on an emotional rollercoaster. She'd told Phil about how she'd felt threatened about his friendship with that Hackett girl, and he'd explained the whole situation to her and even introduced her to Alicia. Keely knew instantly that she had nothing to worry about as far as Alicia was concerned; Alicia liked girls far better than she liked boys.

It was just another afternoon and they were in Keely's room watching a movie. Keely had paused it because someone was ringing the doorbell.

"It's probably Mrs. Fishbine, dropping off Whiskers." Keely said, "You stay here I'll be right back, that cat really has it out for you."

Keely was excellent at pretending everything was fine with everyone else, Phil was the only one who really knew…how she felt, how torn apart she really was.

Keely pulled open the front door to find Bruno standing there. A scream was stuck in her throat as she backed away from him.

"I came to get you so we can go to the park, its flag football day."

Keely backed away, shaking her head she could not believe his audacity showing up after what he'd done.

"I'm not going." She whispered her eyes filling with tears as it all came flooding back.

"Go powder your nose and come the hell on." Bruno said.

Keely slid down the wall and clutched her knees to her chest. She could hear Phil coming down the stairs.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Phil demanded as he seethed at the foot of the stairs, Keely had never heard him sound so angry.

"Picking up my girl, get your cute little ass up Keely up and let's go." Bruno said.

Phil didn't say anything he tackled Bruno and they both went flying off the porch steps to land gracefully in the grass. Phil had the advantage since Bruno wasn't expecting the attack and he had enough rage inside him to power a small country. He pounded into Bruno's face with his fists several times before Bruno managed to reverse their positions so he was on top.

Phil shoved Bruno off of him and grabbed for one of Ms. Teslow's lawn ornaments and hit Bruno with it before he could swing on him again.

"You must be out of your damn mind coming here again, after what happened. You should be in jail with all of the other rapists and murderers getting turned into somebody's bitch—" Phil said hitting Bruno in the knee again with the gnome this time finally breaking the lawn ornament.

"Phil!" she cried rushing over to where he was standing.

"Phil, you're hurt." She whispered.

Phil realized then that his nose was bleeding and hands hurt like hell, Bruno was still lying on the ground.

"I'll live, but he won't if he doesn't steer clear of us." Phil said he was dizzy from the fight; Bruno had managed to get a couple of good punches in.

"Get the hell out of here!" Keely shouted at Bruno.

Bruno looked up at them probably more afraid than he'd ever been in his life.

"I don't want to catch you looking at this girl, talking to her, or even thinking about her are we clear about that. I've got a metal baseball bat at home that can do far more damage than that lawn gnome." Phil told him.

Bruno got to his feet and limped towards his care, "You're a crazy bastard Phil Diffy."

"You get one chance Bruno, just one. If I find out you've come near her I won't hesitate to kill you. And you're right; I'm just crazy enough to do it." Phil said.

Bruno got in his car and slammed the door before speeding away.

"Phil, come on lets go inside." Keely tugged on his arm.

He let her lead him back into the house, he'd never been that angry before. He could have killed Bruno, and he would've had Keely not been there.

"Wow, I've never seen you that…angry before." She said leading him to the upstairs bathroom where the first aid kit was kept.

"No one has ever pissed me off like that," Phil said.

"I'm glad you stood up for me." Keely said, "But you shouldn't have done that, he's gonna go get the crew and you know about those boys."

"Well, I hope your mom has a few more gnomes," Phil said smiled.

"Phil…you could have seriously gotten hurt." She told him as she started to clean him up and put bandages on his knuckles.

He was in total awe of her, he was so used to taking care of her and now she was taking care of him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"What?"

"But you already know that, everyone tells you that…it's not just what I see on the outside, but what you make me feel here." He pressed a hand to his heart.

"Phil…" Keely's eyes filled with tears.

"No one has ever moved me like you do, you make me feel…real…I've spent my life in a world where everything was safe and sterile and animatronic so it was only natural that I'd feel that way too. You've brought me to life Keely." He told her.

She smiled, "I didn't know I had that effect on you,"

"I'm tired of playing on the safe side Keel, I don't care if I get hurt anymore."

"But I do…I don't want either of us to get hurt anymore than we've already been." She said steeping closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you Keely, I promise." Phil said.

Keely stroked his cheek, "I know you won't but I don't want you to get hurt while protecting me."

"Keely…"

"Mmm…" she tried to regain her focus, but she was lost in his eyes yet again.

"Maybe I should go…"

"Why?" that caught her attention.

"Because if I stay here then I can't safely guarantee that I will be able to play on the safe side.

"Is it because you want to kiss me?" she asked.

"Yes…" he whispered, "More than I want my next breath, but I know you're not ready and I'm not sure you'll be for a while--"

"I want to kiss you too…but you're right I'm not ready…" she said.

"I'll see you later Keely," he said stepping past her.

"You are not seriously going to leave me here?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to wait outside for your mom to come home. She'll be here in twenty minutes or so." Phil said.

"Stay…" she whispered.

"Keely…I can't…"

"You calm the storms and you give me rest, you hold me in your hands you won't let me fall. You still my heart and you take my breath away would you take me in and take me deeper now… "she sang.

He stopped, and turned leaning on the door frame staring at her, "How can I stand here and not be moved by you, would you tell me how could it be any better than this…"

"How come whenever I'm with you the lights dim everywhere else and the world fades and it's impossible for me not to feel… for me not to feel you." she paused to take a deep breath, her heart was racing she was terrified but she was definitely not stopping there.

"I just don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Phil told her.

"What if we did kiss? What would it mean? Would it mean we're together?"

"Does it scare you for us to be together?"

"Yes, we can't be together, together Phil. A relationship is too much pressure right now." She said.

He nodded, "I understand, we shouldn't kiss it would mean too much…"

"Yeah it would. I'm sorry Phil…"

"Keely, it's okay really." He said averting his eyes.

"No, it's not okay. And it isn't fair for me to ask you to wait for me."

"You're all I want you're all I need you're everything, your all I want you're all I need you're everything, everything." He sang taking a step closer to her.

"How can I stand her and not be moved by you….? Would tell me how could this be any better than this…" she sang as she embraced him, not yet ready for the long denied kiss.


	8. Could it be you and me? Do I see clearly

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Could it be you and me? Do I see clearly?"

Four weeks passed quickly for Phil and Keely. They were closer than ever. They knew each other's dreams and deepest fears. It was amazing how the worst thing to ever happen to either of them was the thing that brought them together.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked Keely.

"Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be." She took a deep breath and gripped his hand tighter as they walked into Handsome Town Memorial.

Keely was getting anxious after twenty minutes in the waiting room she was starting to freak out. She crossed her legs and bobbed her foot she had eaten away every bit of the Malibu Pink nail polish off her fingers.

"Relax, Keels. We're gonna make it through this no matter what that test says." Phil said.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I am too, but we have to trust that everything happens for a reason."

"Okay," she took a deep breath.

"Miss. Teslow?" the receptionist asked.

"Will you go in with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Phil said.

"Whatever happens don't let go of my hand." She told him.

"I won't." he smiled.

They walked into the examination room where the nurse that had attended to Keely that night was waiting with a clipboard.

"Glad to see you two are doing better." The nurse smiled and then she looked back down at her clipboard and her smile melted.

Keely knew. She didn't have to be told the test results; she was going to have a baby.

"Miss Teslow we've gotten your test back, it was positive which means that you're-"

"Pregnant." Keely finished for her as tears coursed down her cheeks, "I could tell, you don't have the best poker face."

The nurse blushed, "Sorry. If you like I can set you up an appointment at the Planned Parenthood, and you can discuss options."

"Options? What options? I have no options…I didn't get to chose whether or not I wanted to have sex. But I am choosing to keep this baby. She's my only option." Keely said angry that anyone would suggest anything other than her having the baby.

"Why are you so certain that it'll be a girl?" Phil asked putting an arm around Keely.

"I'm not certain, just hoping. I doubt a boy would like for me to paint pink swirls on his bedroom walls or let me dress him up like Piglet from Winnie The Pooh." Keely pointed out.

"I wouldn't let you do that to the poor kid." Phil said.

"You're a lucky girl Miss. Teslow to have a friend that would look after you the way he does." The nurse said.

"I am…" she smiled wiping away a tear.

Her life as a teenager would end this summer as she began her journey to adulthood, and becoming a mother before graduation. The thought made her stomach lurch, she wasn't ready.

"Keely are you okay?"

"I'm good. Just surprised, and terrified. Now the whole town is gonna know once I start to show. What am I going to tell people?" Keely asked sobbing into Phil's shoulder.

"We'll figure something out." Phil said pulling her closer as they walked out the hospital.

"We…I like the sound of that…" Keely said letting him hold her.

* * *

"Me too." Phil said, he desperately wanted them to be a couple, they still hadn't kissed and he wasn't going to force it she felt so right in his arms.

They'd come close to it many times, the most recent was just the night before. Keely had decided she wanted to dance, in the sprinklers out front of his house. And they did they ended up soaked and slow dancing in the spray watching the firelflies buzz around them.

It was a beautiful night, and Keely looked and smelled amazing. Just when he thought he couldn't fall anymore in love with her, he fell deeper and harder than he could have ever imagined. Keely had changed over the past few weeks she had stopped wearing those crazy hair styles, and the over the top make up. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, now so much more apprehensive about showing off her body, but that was fine with Phil he wanted more than just that, he wanted all of her and the only way to get that was to wait for her.

"We have a few months before you start showing. My dad is so oblivious I doubt he'd notice, and your mom is always working. It'll give me plenty of time…"

"Plenty of time for what?" she raised an eyebrow as she lifted her head from the curve of her shoulder.

He blushed opening the car door for her, she got in and he started around to the other side.

"Didn't realize I'd said that out loud." He told her.

"Now that it's out there you can't take it back."

"I guess not." He smirked, "It'll give me time to make you realize that we're perfect together. We could make a great life for this baby, if you'd let it happen."

"Are you saying you wanna like get married?"

"Yes?" he said biting his lower lip.

"Can we slow down? I'm not going anywhere." she asked.

"Yeah. I certainly hope not."

She laughed, "That just gave me a great idea for a song."

"Glad I could be of service." He said.

"Phil…I would um…like to go on a date…with you. I think I'm ready." She said.

"That's great…" Phil said, "I know this great French place."

"Oh…in the swank district?" she asked.

"No, it's actually in France. I'm not sure if expected mothers are allowed on the skyak I'll have to ask my mom." Phil said thinking out loud.

"Why don't we do a simple dinner and movie?" she asked, "Something low pressure."

"I want it to be special."

"It will be special if we're together." Keely told him.

Phil smiled.

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" he asked.

"Can't my mom wants me to meet her at the mall. She wants to buy me some new jeans." She said sticking her finger through the hole at the knee of the jeans she was currently wearing.

He laughed, "Well, you did kind of kill an eighty dollar pair pants."

"I know. I'm gonna have do the same to the ones she wants to buy me." Keely said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it'll replace the got back jeans."

"What?" she asked.

"The ones you cut holes right under the back pockets."

Keely blushed, "I forgot about those. I'm never gonna wear those again."

"Well, I'll drop you off."

"Yeah, remember tonight's the night. Three years in the making. It's our first date!" Keely said excitedly.

Phil was just as excited as she was; she seemed to be doing great despite everything. And they were finally moving forward together.

He dropped her off at the mall, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at about eight. Your place and if we're staying in try to get rid of Pim."

"Trust me I will."

"'Kay see ya." Keely felt good enough to skip into the mall but she suppressed the urge and waved normally, and walked inside.

Phil drove home in a daze with a dopey smile on his face, they were finally going to be something more. He parked his car in his driveway ignoring his sister's best insults as he made his way upstairs to plan for the evening.

"Phil, is something wrong? You didn't even yell at Pim on your way into the house." His mother asked from the doorway, "Did Keely's test come back positive?"

"Yeah, and she wants to keep the baby." Phil told her, "I kind of proposed to her a little bit—"

"What?" his mother asked looking visibly stricken.

"Mom. We decided to take it slow. Keely decided we should try to date before we get married, what was I thinking? Anyways so she's coming over tonight for dinner and a movie. And I need you and dad to stay upstairs far, far away and I'm gonna tie Pim up and lock her in the garage." Phil explained.

"Phil, you've both been through a lot and as much as I love hearing that you two are starting to date, I don't want you to rush her. She's vulnerable right now; you don't want to take advantage of her without realizing it."

"I've held myself back from saying all the things I've wanted to say to her for almost as long as I've known her. I just need…and she needs…we need this to be something." Phil said.

"Well, I just want you to be careful."

"I will." he told her.

"I can't believe this is finally happening…" she sniffled.

"Mom!" Phil said embarrassed.

After hours of endless planning the evening was set Phil was making a real dinner for them, and they were going to watch RENT, and Pim was going to be out for the evening over at Mr. Messerschmitt's for a meeting about the world and those who want to dominate it. He knew he would come to regret the day he handed her that flyer, getting her over to Messerschmitt's house would be a big mistake. Two power hungry people and one bowl of chips.

* * *

Keely drove over to Phil's house; she had dressed up for this. But she chose not to wear anything skimpy she wore something covered that was still sexy. She wore a long white bohemian skirt and a black tank top with a silver belt and black cowboy boots with it, and a black cropped jacket. Her hair was half up and half down and it was blow dried straight. She knew that tonight was the night she was going to kiss Phil Diffy.

She wondered if it was too soon, to begin a relationship after everything with Bruno. She came to the conclusion that even though she wasn't over it, she would never be over that violation; she needed to move on and form new ideas about love and sex. She would never be as naïve as she was before and maybe that was a good thing. She was finally beginning to feel close to how she felt before, and it was all because of Phil. Without him she would have surely gone insane.

She knocked on the door. Phil opened it a second later. They stared at each other taking in their appearances.

"Keely, you look great."

She smiled pulling him as she pulled him into a hug.

He looked so cute she wanted to squish him a little bit. He was wearing one of those pastel striped shirts, and some dark denim jeans and he smelled so good. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You clean up nice yourself."

He smiled as she finally let him go.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

"A simple dinner and a movie." He said moving aside to let her into the house.

"What movie?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

"RENT." He said.

She smiled remembering when she'd gone to see it with him when it was in theatres over Thanksgiving break. She was supposed to wait and see it with her mom the week after but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see it with Phil. She'd spent the whole movie crying on to his shoulder.

"Yay!" she said clapping her hands.

"What's for dinner." She said going back to being serious.

"Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and steamed green peas and brownies for dessert."

"With ice cream?"

"What else would we eat with the brownies?" he asked.

"Yay!"

"So movie first or dinner?" he asked.

"We should eat first, I've been saving room. I only had one slice of pizza at the mall and one bag of caramel popcorn." She told him.

"One bag?" he asked.

"Yep, and I'm starved to say the least."

"Come on…"Phil said leading her into the kitchen.

"You made this all by yourself, no future toys?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Phil, this looks amazing,"

"I'm sure it'll taste even better."

She raised an eyebrow, "This is certainly quite a spread. I must say you have out done yourself Phil Diffy."

"I just want tonight to go perfectly, if you recall things don't go as smoothly as they should between us sometimes."

"No, they don't." Keely smiled, Phil knew she was remembering the incident with the chipotle sauce.

He pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and then took his place next to her, "So…how did shopping with your mom go?"

"I nearly puked passing by the men's restroom in the food court, other than that okay. She asked me why I was pulling away from her." Keely explained.

"I couldn't tell her anything. It hurt to lie to her, but it would be worse telling the truth." Keely said.

"I understand." He said.

"Phil…" Keely said seriously, "How are we going to make it through this?" Keely asked.

"I don't know but we'll have each other." He said.

They had a pleasant but quiet dinner, and then they watched the movie and sang along with it they knew all the lyrics by heart. The evening wouldn't have been complete with out Phil's parents come down during "Cover Me" and doing a scary improvtu duet.

Keely gripped Phil's hand during the final scene of the movie. She hated when couples who were supposed to be together didn't get together until tragedy struck just like her and Phil. She didn't want to completely lose him, before they became something more.

Keely cried more for her and Phil than for Roger and Mimi.

"Keel?" he asked wiping away her tears and gazing into her eyes as he did so.

"Phil…" she whispered, "I don't want it to be too late for us,"

Her hands went to cup his face as she pulled him in close and kissed his lips softly and sweetly.

"I love you so much Phil." She said before his lips descended on hers.


	9. Everything changes but beauty remains

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Everything changes but beauty remains"

The month of June was coming to a close, and Phil was slowly but surely showing Keely that they were meant to be together. They'd both gotten summer jobs Keely was working at The Gap and Phil was working at the Pickford Country Club. They both had their nights free to spend time together.

Phil was waiting for the other shoe to drop; it was so hard to hope that things would go smoothly after all of the things they'd been through. Keely was working late and he was waiting for her in the food court. He had to give Pim and Little Danny a ride from the movies as well and they were off somewhere wandering the mall parking lot as Phil sat o the hood drumming his fingers on the hood of his car, discovering it was coated with some sticky confection.

"That is the last time Curtis borrows my car." He stated to no one in particular,

It was the perfect cap off to a horrible day, he'd spent the day running back and forth at the Country Club, he did just about everything from golf caddy, to janitor, to lifeguard, to waiter all while warding off the advances of middle aged women. He'd been hit on by Mrs. Collins the Chair of the Pickford Social Committee, chased by Mrs. Gonzales the young Spanish divorcee, and he'd been threatened by a psychotic Cuban waiter. He needed to hold Keely, to remind himself why he was working so hard.

* * *

Keely had just cleared out her register. It had been the toughest day she'd had so far. She had been sick for the duration of the day, running to the stock room at regular intervals to throw up in the employee bathroom. She'd got yelled at by a ten year old girl, and she'd been on her feet for twelve hours. She was looking forward to spending some quality time with Phil.

Their relationship was perfect, Phil was so sweet and he was content just to hold her and kiss her. He catered to her every whim even if he was just as tired as she was, and she loved that, he was truly perfect. It was hard for her to believe at times that she did something to deserve someone so wonderful.

She grabbed her purse and exited the shop through the back door as she dug through her purse for her phone. Finding what she was looking for she quickly typed out a text message. She couldn't type on a computer to save her life but she was a text messaging queen.

She heard some crying as she walked around the side of the building. Little Danny was sitting on the ground laughing hysterically and Pim was doing the same as she leaned on a post.

"What are you two doing?" Keely asked.

"Pim…tried to…" Little Danny couldn't finish he was laughing so hard.

"I tried to kiss him…we tried to kiss…angles were all wrong…"

"I see. Where's Phil?" Keely asked.

Little Danny stopped laughing long enough to point right.

"Oh okay," Keely said walking across the parking lot.

She couldn't help but smile thinking about Little Danny getting a kiss from Pim who was usually chasing older boys and over looking her best friend.

"Hey Keely," Phil said from where he sat on the hood of his car.

"Hey." Keely walked up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Intolerable. And yours?"

"Just plain sucky." Keely poked out her lower lip because she couldn't think of a better adjective, "I just wanna like sleep for like a century or two."

"Me too…" he said gently caressing her back.

She sighed enjoying the feelings he gave her; he was the only person she allowed to touch her. Her manager had made the mistake of putting a hand on her shoulder and she'd nearly knocked him unconscious with a mannequin she had been dressing.

"So I guess we'll be sleeping through the movie tonight." Keely said.

"Most likely."

"Are we gonna go on a Taco Bell run?" she asked excitedly.

"If you want." He said.

"Mmm…I can taste that nacho now…of course I will have to make some alterations to it first, add some things." Keely said daydreaming about her enhanced nacho.

She had the weirdest cravings and she could never really keep anything down and she was barely a month along. She was apprehensive to see what she would be like at five months pregnant.

"Oooh… and I want a milkshake." Keely said.

"I can make you one at my house; I doubt anything other than Taco Bell is open right now.

Keely kissed his cheek and he walked her around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for him.

"So…kisses are the new kind of thank you's?" he asked.

"Yes…" she told him.

"Oh…"

"Where are Pim and Little Danny?" Phil asked starting the car.

"They might need a minute. They tried having their first kiss and the angles were all wrong. I found them laughing hysterically on the other side of the parking lot." Keely explained.

"Well, it's about damn time."

"You know some people say that about us too." Keely smirked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry it took so long."

"I don't know if it would feel this way if everything hadn't happened the way it did." Keely said.

* * *

"How does it feel?" he asked his heart skipping a beat.

"It feels like everything is right, like we're meant to be. I don't think we'd know if all stuff wouldn't have happened. I think it's amazing that I have a boyfriend that would give up so much to be with me. To go to work everyday at job he hates, just so—"

"Keel, you know I wouldn't have it any other way." Phil told her.

"Oh Phil," she said her chin trembling as she started to cry.

"Keely, baby don't cry," he cupped her face in his hands.

"Phil, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm happy, for the first time in a long time I'm truly happy."

"I want you to get used to being happy, 'cause I'm gonna make sure you stay that way." He told her, "You and this child are gonna want for nothing. I don't care how hard I have to work."

"I'm gonna make sure you're happy too." She said as the car door opened.

Phil and Keely turned to regard the younger couple as they slid into the backseat.

"Pim are you blushing?" Phil asked.

"Shut up and drive." She told him with a dopey smile on her face.

Phil had never seen his sister like that before. He laughed; love was the one thing that no one could escape not even Pim, because once you got into it you didn't want to get out of it.

Half an hour later they were all back at his house and he'd finished making Keely her milkshake and they were up in his room watching a DVD and lying in bed.

"So what are what's the plan for Tuesday?" he asked.

"Tuesday?" she said looking confused.

"The Fourth of July picnic." He told her.

"Oh yeah, I was last years Pork Queen. And I have to give the crown to this years winner." Keely said remembering, "The really sad thing was in May this was huge deal to me. Prom was over, and it was another excuse to get all dressed up and be seen."

"Keely, that's a good thing your life has turned a 180 on you and your still standing. So what if things like dances and picnics don't seem so important to you, you have a lot of other things to look forward to." Phil said.

"You're right. My mom is gonna make me wear that star spangled ball gown. And you're going to have to dress like a pirate to walk me to the stage." Keely said.

"Yeah I noticed this years theme was Pirates of the American Revolution while I was helping some of the women from the Social Committee put together the set."

"Aww…you poor thing, I hope those old hens didn't rough you up too much." She said.

"Mrs. Gonzales kept dropping her pens and I had to pick them up for her. Mrs. Collins was bit more subtle today, she's still trying to get me to come to her house to help move that dresser thingy." Phil explained.

"Get Owen to do it." Keely snickered, "He might actually have fun."

"He would. I think I'll introduce him to Mrs. Collins." Phil smirked, pulling Keely closer.

"Is your dad gonna be mad if I sleep over again." Keely said her eyes falling closed as she nuzzled closer to Phil.

"Yeah, but my mom will deal with him."

"I'll send my mom a text and let her know so she won't freak out." Keely said pulling away to get her phone.

Phil watched as she dug in her purse for her phone and typed a text message at the speed of light. Keely sighed when she finished and curled up in his arms again.

"I could get used to this…" she said.

"Mmmm…me too."

"Is this what it would feel like if we were married?" Keely asked.

Phil smiled, "I don't know…Do you think you'll ever be ready for that feeling?"

"Yes. I understand that there are thi—things that we would do if we were married…things that we aren't doing now…"she said.

He could tell from the terrified look on her face that she wasn't ready and wouldn't be for sometime.

"Keely, you know I'd never hurt you…and I'd never rush you into marriage so I can have sex with you." Phil explained.

"I know that… but sex is something married people do…" Keely said.

"When it's right it'll be right Keel." Phil told her.

* * *

She kissed him, and decided to take his word for it. She was terrified of the possibility of marriage, for the simple fact that married people have sex. And she was afraid to allow anyone to touch her intimately after the way Bruno had violated her. She knew that Phil must want something from her, some kind of gratification. He would always pull away and stop their make out sessions when they got intense probably hoping she wouldn't notice he was getting aroused.

She noticed and it didn't bother her, she liked knowing that he wanted her like that after everything that had happened to her. She still couldn't bring herself to do more than kiss him, and hold him even though she loved Phil with all of her heart.

"I know you have to want to go farther with me sometimes." She said in the darkness, long after they had put on their pajamas and he had turned out the light.

"Keely…"

"Phil, I know you'd never ask me to do anything and that you'd never—do anything. But I'm not ready, I love you more than anything Phil and I wish that we could explore that world together but it's still too soon." She whispered.

"I understand, and baby I'm not rushing you...when I have my first time it'll be with you and it'll be when the time is right. I don't care if we're sixty and the kid you're carrying right now has grandkids." He told her.

Keely smiled in the dark and turned in the circle of his arms.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" she said gazing at his moonlit face.

"No," he said pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Good, I like being close to you. And I know that one day soon I'll be ready to make love." Keely told him.

She kissed him again harder offering up more emotion that before, the lust and the passion she didn't allow herself to feel for him. He moaned and threaded his fingers through her hair. And she knew that she was with her soul mate that there was no need to be scared of anything anymore.

She pulled away breathless, and gazed at him with hooded eyes, "Yeah…I don't think it'll long before I'm ready…"

"Keely…" Phil panted, "You've never kissed me like that before."

"I just realized that I want all of you…heart, soul, body, and mind. I want you Phil." She said.

"I want you too Keely. Let's just give it some time before we rush...ah fuck it…" he said kissing her again.

Keely finally feel asleep on Phil's chest after seemingly endless kisses that left them both wanting so much more from each other. Keely was finally looking forward to the day when she and Phil made love instead of dreading it.


	10. Speak for myself

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Speak for myself"

Keely was late for her Saturday dress fitting with her mom, it seemed that she spent all of her time at that damn mall. It didn't bother her before she started working there but now it had just become annoying. She'd never really liked anything other than the getting dressed up part of these events, she hated the way she was paraded in front of the whole town and treated like some show piece, something inanimate and beautiful to simply be looked at.

"Keely Leighanne Teslow, where have you been?" her mother demanded striding over to her.

"I woke up late I slept over at Phil's." she explained.

"You are spending entirely too much time with this boy. From now on sleepovers with your boyfriend are off the table."

"Mom! This isn't some real estate sale, I'm your daughter." Keely said.

"Just get in there and try the damn dress on. Sometimes I think I don't even know who you are anymore."

"That's just it…I'm not the girl you thought you knew." Keely blurted.

"I try to treat you like an adult and this is how you behave…you practically live with those strange Diffy's and you show up late for your dress fitting. Isn't this important to you?" her mother spun on her.

"Not anymore, but I'm still going to do it because I have obligations to this town." She told her mother before she haughtily raised her chin and stomped into the tailor's shop leaving her mother gawking out front.

She stood there and let them measure and pin and poke her, trying not to freak out. She wished Phil could have come with her, but he had to go in and supervise some of the newer guys on making the floats for the parade.

About thirty minutes into it Keely started to feel a little sick and she made a mad dash for the bathroom, leaving her mother and the seamstress Mrs. Donaldson staring after her.

"Stupid morning sickness." She said touching her stomach, "First you make me want to eat all this weird crap and then you decide you don't like it anymore and make me throw up." She realized that she was having a conversation with a fetus, and opened the bathroom door to find the other two women standing there staring at her.

"What? Let's get this show on the road." Keely said trying to smile, praying they hadn't heard her.

She managed to get through the rest of the day without incident.

"Mom, can I go see Phil for a little while?" she asked.

"Keely, I didn't want to say this before because you were younger and you weren't dating him. Um…don't you think you should date someone a bit more on your level?"

"What are you saying mom?"

"It's just that you're so beautiful, and he's well…strange." Her mother said.

"Yeah, he's always been strange. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I talked to that nice boy you were seeing before summer vacation. He said he'll take you back if you asked him to. He still has feelings for you." Her mother said.

"What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You did not just say that…"

"Why don't you give him another chance?"

Keely's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe Bruno had gotten to her mother.

"Bruno isn't as nice as you think he is mom and I am not going back out with him. He doesn't get another chance."

"Pumpkin buns…"

"No, Mom! I love Phil…he's my soul mate. We belong together." Keely told her mother.

"You're seventeen how could you possibly know that?"

"When you love somebody, you just know." Keely said.

"Well, if you feel that strongly you can go over for a little while." Her mother smiled, "This is the first time we've said more than three words to each other that have nothing to do with being late or shopping in a long time. I'm glad you opened up to me a little."

Keely tried to smile, "Mom, can you promise me something?"

"Anything Pumpkin Buns."

"Promise me if Bruno comes by the house again that you want let him in okay."

"Sweetie did you have a fight with him?" her mother asked.

"No, Phil had a fight with him. It was a thing, Bruno hurt me and Phil was protecting me."

"That's why he was walking around all beat up."

"Yes."

"That lying letterman jacket wearing son of a—"

"Mom, if there's one thing I've learned about Bruno is that he can be very charming." Keely said averting her eyes.

"How exactly did he hurt you?" her mother asked.

"He said some things, he called me names." Keely lied.

"I'm going to speak to Mrs. Casablancas at once." Keely's mother said.

"Mom, no that won't be necessary." Keely said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Maybe I should change my opinion about you dating Phil." Her mother said.

"Yeah you really should, he's great guy."

"He really looks out for you doesn't he?"

"Yes, and he treats me like a goddess and he loves me."

"Keely please promise me that we'll talk before you and Phil decide to act on that love you have for each other. We'll go to the doctor and get you on the pill—"

"Mom," Keely blushed not because she was embarrassed but because it was far too late for her to be put on contraceptives.

"Alright, alright, go on but I want you home at a decent hour tonight. And don't send me another text begging to sleepover either."

"Yes Ma'am." Keely said getting out of the car and walking up the driveway to Phil's house.

She knocked on the door, and Lloyd Diffy opened the door dressed like Uncle Sam.

"Don't ask." He said.

"Trust me I won't." Keely said.

"Phil's upstairs." He told her.

"Okay," she said starting upstairs.

"You don't think I look fat in this?" he asked.

"No…no its very slimming," she said trying not to laugh.

She met Barb upstairs in the hallway.

"Hey Keely. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, all this Fourth of July prep work is driving me crazy." Keely said.

"You're not the one who was to come up with ten dozen apple pies." Barb said laughing.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it all done."

"I'm glad to see you're getting back to your old self again."

"I'm glad I'm getting there too." She said continuing on her way to Phil's room.

* * *

Phil was waiting for Keely to come by when he got ambushed by Owen who demanded that he drop everything and play Halo with him. Alicia who had been outside hanging from a tree smoking a cigarette heard Halo and decided to join them.

He was bored out his mind, he won nearly every time. The only person who could totally kick his ass at Xbox was Keely. He knew he was head over heels for her, when she was away from him for more than a few hours he missed her like crazy. He craved being in her presence.

"Come on, come on." Alicia was chanting next him she was determined not to lose again.

Phil saw Keely walked through the doorway and he dropped his controller and smiled at her.

"Don't you have something for me Miss Teslow...?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said walking across the room and taking seat on his lap before kissing him senseless.

"That wasn't what I meant. But it was certainly better than the CD I left in your car."

"It's in my purse." She told him.

"Mmm…even better."

"Pheely smooches." Owen gushed.

"What?" they both asked.

"Pheely. Phil plus Keely equals Pheely." Owen explained.

"Oh…who would make up something like that?" Keely asked.

"Probably somebody with a lot of time on his hands." Phil said.

"Uncle Neil." Alicia said not taking her eyes of the TV screen.

They all laughed at that. And Keely rested her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Damn it how did I manage to lose when neither of you were playing?" Alicia asked.

Keely raised the controller in her hand and smirked at the other girl.

"Wow, she's good." Alicia said.

"Hands off she's mine." Phil said.

"Too bad." Both Owen and Alicia said at the same time.

"Um…my mom said that I can't sleepover tonight." Keely said poking out her lower lip.

"That sucks."

"Yeah I've gone through this whole miserable day without my Philly-Willy." She said.

"I think it's time to go…" Alicia said, "The use of pet names is always a sign that things are going to get hot and heavy around here."

"We can play Halo at my place." Owen suggested.

"Why not, it's not like I want to watch all that General Hospital my uncle has TiVoed." Alicia said as she and Owen left.

"Finally." Keely said laying her head on Phil's chest, "Guess who had a little chat with my mom?"

"Who?"

"He who shan't be named." Keely said.

"Oh…what was that about?"

"He told her all this crap about how he wants me back and that if I'd ask him nicely he'd start seeing me again, and she kept going on about how beautiful I was and that I should date someone else…someone like him." Keely said, "I told her that I loved you… and I told her that Bruno hurt me…that he called me names, which is kind of true. She went all overprotective mom mode. And she made me promise to let her know when we start having sex so she can put me on the pill."

Phil tried not to laugh at the irony of the whole statement, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled Keely down on the bed, they rolled around for a few minutes kissing and playing. He found himself on top Keely staring into her eyes.

"Phil don't you think we should close the door," Keely suggested.

She had never suggested doing that unless they were talking about things that were top secret like the baby.

He nodded and went and closed the door locking it for good measure, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"No, I want to do this." She said kissing him and they fell backwards onto the bed.

He placed his hands on her hips, where the hem of her shirt had ridden up a bit and didn't quite meet the top of her jeans caressing the soft flesh there and she bucked her hips and moaned into his mouth. It felt so good being able to make her react like this, showing her that making love was supposed to be beautiful instead of scary.

He kissed her neck and she whispered her encouragement.

"I never knew…being with someone could feel…like this…" She panted.

Every touch felt electric, but still Phil held himself back as he slid his hand up Keely's denim clad thigh and she groaned as his other hand teased a trail over the V neck of her shirt as he kissed and sucked her neck. He had a feeling that if he kept working on that certain spot he could get her to squeal.

He pulled back to stare at her flushed, she was certainly a thing of beauty a treasure and she was his. It was so hard to believe that after years of pining this was what it was going to come to. He wanted there to be much more meaning behind their first time than this, even though he knew it was more than most couples experience in a lifetime together.

He wanted them to be married before he made love to her.

"I need you…" she whispered, "I want you take away the horrible memories of what he did to me. And replace them with your love."

"Keel…as much as I want to I can't I want to wait until we're married." He said pulling away.

She looked up at him confused, she'd never seen him look so vulnerably sincere. She had never felt like this before in her life, the feel of his erection against the inside of her thigh, made her want him even more and now he was telling her he wanted to wait until they were married before he would make love to her. He'd only suggested it no real proposal.

"Phil…" she said biting her lower lip and batting her lashes, "You get me all worked up and then you say you want to wait?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I think that it would be more intense and more special if we waited." He told her.

She kissed him again this time on the neck, "K—Keel…come on we've got to stop because if this goes on an longer I'm not sure I can…hold out."

She giggled as she bit his ear lightly and he shuddered.

"Alright…we can stop now…"she said.

"Keely, you are a bad girl."

She smirked, "Well, I think it's payback for all the teasing you gave me." She said.

He pulled her close neither speaking and they held each other and dozed until the alarm on Keely's phone went off and she had to go home.

* * *

Sunday and Monday passed faster than Keely could have ever imagined, in a blur of star spangled taffeta and it was Tuesday. She was being refitted with the star spangled bustled gown.

"The stays are too tight…" Keely said.

"Are you gaining weight?" her mother demanded.

"No…" Keely said defensively.

"What are you talking about her waist is so tiny. And the corset accentuates her little figure." Mrs. Donaldson said.

Keely pulled up the skirt as so not step on the hem of the massive hoop skirt and stepped down from the pedestal.

"Okay could we not discuss me like an inanimate object?" Keely shouted.

"I think she is gaining weight." Her mother said.

"I can't freaking breathe!" she said stomping from the room into main hall of the second floor of the Country Club.

"Keely come back! We still have to do your hair! And you're not wearing any shoes!" her mother shouted after her.

She ignored her and strode across the hall in search of Phil who was possibly being harassed by about thirteen middle aged women while dressed up like a pirate. She had to descend a flight of stairs which made her feel slightly like Scarlett O'Hara in _Gone with the Wind. _

She found her boyfriend wandering the lobby dragging a stuffed pig, dressed just as she thought.

"Phil!" she called out from the stairs.

"Keely?" he asked looking up, "Why aren't you getting dressed we have to be outside on the fairgrounds in twenty minutes?"

"I hate this!" she proclaimed taking a seat on the stairs making all of the bustling workers take an alternate route.

"My mother is suffocating me." She said, "She treats me like I'm a life size Barbie doll."

"I'm sorry Keely. Let's finish getting you ready." Phil said reaching out a hand to her.

She smiled taking his hand, and gazed in to his darker than dark eyes accentuated by eyeliner.

"Okay,"

"Then the Captain will have a little talk with your mom. I can't have my first mate being treated that way."

"That's sweet Phil, but my mom needs to learn that I can speak for myself. I'm tired being treated this way. And I won't stand for it any longer." She said.

* * *

Phil listened to Keely's rant as he led her over to a janitor's closet and zapped her with the Wizard, completing her look. Her hair was pulled up in bun and small ringlets framed her face and other pieces curled at the nape of her neck she looked like the Belle of the Ball.

"Perfect." He said as they locked eyes again.

"You ready to do this thing?" she asked.

"I was born ready." She put her hand in his and they walked out of the closet and running right into Keely's mother.

"Hi…Ms. Teslow…" Phil smiled.

"What were you doing lurking around in the janitor's closet?" Ms. Teslow demanded.

"Um…we were…" Phil tried to explain.

"No, Phil I can handle this." Keely said.

"I was talking privately with Phil. However, I don't think that was any of your business. I am not your own personal life-sized Barbie. I'm a person." Keely said.

"Pumpkin Buns…I didn't know you felt that way." Ms. Teslow said.

"I've felt this way for a while, and now I can't take it anymore. I'm stepping down from the Barbie box. It was fun when I was seven and even when I was ten but not any more." Keely said.

"I'm really sorry." Ms. Teslow said.

"Oh God…she's getting misty," Keely muttered taking a step back and nearly knocking Phil over with her huge hoop skirt.

"Come here, Mama's in a hugging mood." Ms. Teslow pulled both Phil and Keely into a crushing hug.

"As if my stays weren't tight enough…" Keely muttered.

"You're talking to a man wearing eyeliner." Phil whispered.

"Well, you two need to take your places on the float." Ms. Teslow said finally releasing them.

"Right." Phil said.

"Keely where are your shoes?"

"Mom, your doing it again…" Keely said.

"Sorry. Be your own person… don't wear shoes."

"Thanks Mom!" Keely shrieked grabbing her hoop skirt and pulling it up so she could run.

Phil stared after her for a few seconds, "Gotta go catch my First Mate."


	11. Waste my time dreaming of being alive

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Waste my time dreaming of being alive now I only waste it dreaming of you"

July passed faster than June and before Phil knew it was August. It had been the hottest driest summer in history, and it showed no signs of cooling off. Phil was cleaning the pool at the country club it was late, and he knew he should go soon, but he kept staring at the blue green water thinking about his girlfriend's eyes.

He hadn't seen Keely and three days they'd been working crazy hours and they were both so exhausted that a few phone conversations and text messages were all they had time for. He wondered if she was pulling away from him.

"Phil!" he heard Keely shriek behind him.

"Keely, how'd you get through the gate? Tell me you didn't climb over." He said.

"No, I squeezed through the bars." She told him.

"Keel…" He said dropping the net and walking over to her.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Keely, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"And I'm not? I've been in the stock room for three hours doing inventory. Now, that that's out of the way, do you have a kiss for your best girl?"

Phil smirked and kissed her, cupping her face in hands. He hadn't had a kiss from her in days so it was only natural that when he finally pulled away they were both breathless.

"Wow…I guess you missed me…" Keely panted.

"I miss you when were apart for more than few hours, three days, it nearly killed me. But I've been working these crazy ass hours here and picking up a few at the hardware store when I can."

"Phil…you don't have to work yourself to death." Keely said.

"No, I want to save up some money before school starts and things really get crazy."

"Phil—"

He silenced her with a quick kiss, "No, more arguing, I want to take care of you."

"I was going to say that I love you…"

"Oh…"

"I went to get an ultra sound yesterday." Keely said nonchalantly.

"Yeah…" Phil said.

"The baby is fine."

"Did you find out the sex yet?"

"I wanted to wait until you were with me." Keely said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you…work sucks." He said looking down at his Converse.

"It's okay, your mom was great company." Keely said.

"Did she rub your belly?" he asked.

"Only once, she's just not used to pregnancies not involving natal pods." Keely laughed.

"It takes a while to get used to, the idea of someone walking around with a baby inside them." Phil said.

"It's really cool knowing that there's a life in there another person totally dependant on me, for everything." Keely said.

"Wow…I never thought about it like that." Phil said.

Keely smiled and touched his cheek, "I'm glad I have you to share this with."

"No where else I'd rather be. I'm finished here, I got kind of caught up thinking about…you. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna sleep over at my place tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, I've just got to go by my house and get some things first."

"I didn't drive up here. Mom dropped me off before she went to go catch her flight."

"Why did she book a twelve o'clock flight?"

Keely shrugged, "She's insane?"

"We could go with that."

"Let's go." He put an arm around her waist and they left the pool.

* * *

Keely led the way up to her room. 

"After the baby is born you wanna start a band," she asked as she strummed her guitar.

"We could totally do it." Phil said.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" he asked.

"Never." She said getting up to go sit by him.

"That's right…"

She lay down on her side and stared at him hard, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said.

"What? Oh…I spaced out again. Thinking about you again…"

"Well, I'm right here, you can talk to me…touch me..." Keely said.

"We should decide when to tell people you're pregnant." He said.

"Phil..." Keely took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach, she was at twelve weeks and not showing at all.

"I've still got a few weeks before I start looking like a blimp." She said.

"Your mom hasn't noticed the morning sickness?"

"Nope, I think she thinks I'm bulimic, but she says nothing." Keely shrugged.

"Keely I'm serious." Phil said.

"What am I going to tell them? That Bruno raped me and knocked me up? Yeah right…" she snarled.

"No, we'll tell them we got caught in the heat of the moment…you know how the story goes…" he said.

Keely had been thinking the same thing, but she didn't want to suggest he take the blame for getting her pregnant.

"I think we need some heat in this moment, and candy corn…with black olives."

"What?"

"Wait no candy corn, on chicken pizza with black olives." Keely said.

Phil raised his eye brow, "I don't think The Pizza Shack can make it that way but I'll try…" he said getting off the bed.

She grabbed his wrist, "No, stay and lay with me Phil…" she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

He smiled, "I am your sock puppet,"

She laughed, "What the–"

"I don't know…" He laughed, "I guess what I was trying to say, you've always had my heart Keel. You've got your teeth on it, the lashes thing really isn't necessary. You know how it melts me."

"You give me the look all the time." She pointed out.

"Yeah, only as a motivational tool." He said, "It's not intended for manipulational purposes."

"Well," she smirked sitting up leaning on her elbows, "You can't spell manipulation with out man now can you."

* * *

Phil laughed, and started tickling her. The tickling lead to kissing and the kissing lead to caressing. 

"Phil…" Keely whined, "Please I need you…"

"It's not going to work Keel." He mumbled into her neck.

"It's the perfect opportunity, my mom is out of town and I'm not fat yet." Keely said.

"You think that when you start gaining weight that I won't want to be with you?" he asked.

"Yes…who wants to make love to a whale?"

"They have blow holes for a reason." Phil smirked.

"We can do other things…" Keely said running her hands across Phil's chest, "We've never gone farther than kisses and just a little over the clothes action."

He let his eyes fall closed enjoying her touch. But he was going to stay resolute on his decision to weight until marriage. He knew that doing that would lead to them making love, Keely was one smart cookie. It was no longer about not rushing her; it was about slowing her down. He wanted the act of love to be something they both want and have waited for. Something brand new that they can explore together as husband and wife.

Phil had everything planned, he was shopping for the perfect ring for Keely. He was going to pop the question in a few months, he was really gonna make her wait for it. He could tell she was already getting anxious about it.

"Keely, I know as well as you do once we get started. We're probably not going to stop, I want this just as much as you do…but I am determined to make our first time special." Phil said.

"I know you want us to be married…when exactly is that gonna happen?" Keely asked.

"You're gonna have stay and see…"

"Phil, I've never felt like this. So twisted up and tangled up in you…in what could be between us…or not between us…" Keely said trailing her other hand down her breast, and down her stomach to play with her belt.

She was gazing up at him biting her lip looking more stunning than any creature had a right too. It was nearly enough to make Phil lose all of his restraint.

Phil groaned, and rolled off her.

Keely made a sad noise, "I'm sorry…"

"No, Keel. You're so amazingly sexy and I want so much to just make love to you right now…but we just...can't." Phil said.

"I respect the fact that you wanna wait and I won't rush you into doing anything you don't want to do." She whispered.

"I need you Keel," he said.

"I'm here," Keely whispered rolling over onto her side to face him.

"I want wait until you're my wife before we take that step." He said putting his arm around her.

She kissed him, it was only a peck but it was amazing.

"I think that is very noble of you, and I love you for it. So since sex is out of the question what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Okay, pizza it is,"


	12. Lose sight of the ground

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Lose sight of the ground in the throw around"

Keely was sitting with her feet dangling the pool at the Country Club. She kicked the water, and looked over at Via who was sitting beside her.

"I can't believe school's starting soon," she said.

"I know…we've all come a long way this summer. Especially you and Phil." Via said.

"We have. Um…V…there's something I need to tell you…" Keely whispered looking back at the water.

"What is it Keely? It sounds serious."

Keely kicked her feet, she was dressed comfortably in stretch Capri's to accommodate her growing tummy and a blue tunic that was a least three sizes too big for her. It wasn't exactly swimming attire.

"V…I'm pregnant." Keely revealed.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I am…" Keely pulled up the hem of her shirt showing off her slightly rounded belly.

"Wow…you and Phil… and you didn't tell me?" Via asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"How far along are you?"

"About sixteen weeks, which is like four months." Keely said.

"Wow…" Via said, "Can I?" she asked reaching out to feel Keely's stomach.

"Can you feel her?" Keely asked.

"Yeah…" Via said, "Wow…who else knows…"

"Just me and Phil and his mom and you." Keely said.

"So this is top secret?"

"Yes. I don't want the whole town to know until it's full blown obvious." Keely said.

"Gotcha." Via said, "So what about school?"

"What about it?"

"You're pregnant Keely, how are you going to finish the year?" Via asked.

"I'll finish and I will graduate on time." Keely said, "I'm gonna have to miss like what two months…three tops. It's our senior year. And if you think a little bun in the oven is gonna stop me think again."

Via laughed, and turned her head as Phil and Owen walked out with some drinks.

"Aww…I think congratulations are in order." Via said.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"I think you know…Daddy O!" Via giggled and Keely covered her face.

Phil blushed, "Yeah…"

"Okay what are you guys talking about?" Owen asked.

"Me and Keely are gonna have a baby. Well, she's gonna do most of the work." Phil said.

"So…you guys did it… and you knocked her up?" Owen asked, his jaw nearly touching the ground.

"Yes…" Phil said.

"Now…Owen you have to keep quiet about this. There are only a privileged few who know about her." Keely said, she couldn't call her baby girl an it.

"I can keep a secret…" Owen said.

Keely shot him a glare, "Remember the last time I asked you to keep a secret. You told the whole school!"

"Yeah, how I supposed to know that microphone was on it's not like it has a red-light on it or something." Owen said.

"It does…" Via rolled her eyes.

"So what do the proud parents want to do on the eve before our senior year?" Owen asked.

"Why don't we do what we always do?" Phil said.

Owen smirked before pushing Phil into the pool. They both came up splashing and swam over to where the girls were sitting. Phil was right in front of Keely with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about pulling me into that water Phillip Diffy. I just curled my hair." Keely said.

Phil smiled sweetly and slid his hands up her bare calves and up to her knees, "Come on Keel…live a little."

"I have been living a little. Hence the little baby, here. I'm good…" Keely said.

"Come on just jump in with me. We can play…" Phil said.

"Phil…" Keely said.

"You already know I'm gonna pull you in the water." Phil smirked.

"Fine. But I'm gonna have icky hair all week, and that's a fact." Keely said allowing him to pull her into the water.

Reflexively she wrapped her legs around his waist and held her breath as they went under water. They came to the surface and Phil spun her around as she gazed in his eyes.

"You'd better be glad I love you or else you'd be in big trouble mister." Keely said.

"That's not why I'm glad you love me." Phil said.

A squeak from Via as Owen chased her around the pool, caused Keely to break the intense gaze Phil had her locked in.

"You are not going to throw me in! Owen I mean it…" Via struggled in vain as Owen launched her into the pool.

"You wanna know why I'm glad you love me?" Phil asked guiding them over to the more shallow water.

"How come?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Because I don't think I can live without your love."

"Phil...when you say things like that it scares me." Keely said.

"Are you afraid you're gonna lose me or of the sheer depth of what we feel for each other?"

"Both."

"I'm not going anywhere. We shouldn't be afraid of what we feel, we should embrace it." He said.

She couldn't break the gaze this time. It was like he was staring into her very soul, she trembled she'd never felt anything like that before. It was like she was spiraling into infinity all over again, falling endlessly, helplessly and even more hopelessly in love with him.

"Are you cold?" he asked leading her over to the step ladder in the pool.

"No…I'm fine…"She said.

"I shouldn't have made you get in the water; it must be kind of on the frigid side." Phil said.

Keely laughed, she loved it when he was making a big old fuss over her for nothing.

"Phil…it's like two hundred degrees, I shivered because you made me fall even more in love with you."

He kissed her, "Are you sure? I could get you a towel or a blanket? Whatever."

"No…you're very sweet but it won't be necessary. You got me out in the water. Now what?"

"We play…" he said leaning in and kissing her.

She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist; he ran a hand up her back she deepened the kiss and he moaned.

"Whoa ho, ho!" Owen shouted causing them to break the kiss.

"You two are heating up the water. No wonder she's got a bun in the oven…" Owen said.

"Shut up Owen…" Keely and Phil both said at the same time.

* * *

They played all night and then the cleaned up their messes and finished cleaning the fairgrounds they were done by midnight. 

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home." Owen said getting up from the tallest hill on the fairgrounds.

"What? You sleepy?" Via feigned shock.

"Yeah. Unlike the three of you I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow." Owen said.

"I should take off too…" Via said.

"Hmmm…" Keely said lifting her head off Phil's chest, "That sounds like a plausible excuse so the two of you can spend some time alone."

Both Via and Owen blushed, much to Phil's surprise.

"Say it isn't so…" Phil said.

"I'm afraid it is sweetie." Keely kissed him on the cheek.

"Go…have fun." Phil managed as his girlfriend went to work kissing his neck.

Phil rolled Keely over onto the grass so she was on top of him, and looked into her eyes.

"Baby...you don't know what that does to me…" Phil whispered.

"I think I know…"

"I think Owen and Via have a good idea about getting out of here. When wet clothes dry on you…it's not fun." Keely said.

"Yeah…it does suck. Maybe we should go change."

Phil stood up and reached out a hand to his girlfriend to help her up, "C'mon."

He pulled her to her feet effortlessly, "I'd like to see you do that when I really turn into a whale."

"Keely trust me, you're not gonna turn into a whale."

"Phil…you don't need to humor me…I'm already a beached whale…" she said.

"Whatever, you're beautiful. And I'm sure you'll look even better once that little one decides to really make her presence known." Phil said.

"You are just too good to be true."

"Does it scare you?"

"Yes…" she admitted, "Stop looking at me like that." She said stomping ahead of him back toward the Country Club.

"Looking at you like what?" He asked; easily fell into step with her.

"You know how, with your eyes all dark and penetrating…" Keely blushed.

"I've got dark penetrating eyes…and I am looking at you…" he still didn't know what she was talking about.

"Looking at me like I'm naked or something…" she said.

It was his turn to blush.

"Not like naked, naked…like you can see my soul kind of naked."

"I can…see your soul I mean."

"Yeah…" she said, "Phil…it scares me that you are the most amazing guy I'll ever meet and the only man I could see myself being with…and whenever things get really good between us you always find out you're gonna leave…I just have this feeling that you could just walk away and leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere, I could never walk away from you…from us… from our family...besides my mom forbade my father from working on the time machine." Phil said.

"She wants to stay?" Keely asked.

"No…she's tired of him pretending like he's fixing it and going Virtual Goggling." Phil smirked.

Keely laughed.

"No, that was a joke…she doesn't want to leave either, she knows I can't." Phil said.

She pulled him into a hug, "I love you…"

"I love you too Keel," he said returning the embrace.

"I am so glad you're not gonna be leaving me anytime soon."

"I'm not leaving you ever…" he mumbled into her wet hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He took her hand and led her back through the front gate and locked it once they were out of it. He'd gotten permission to have a few friends poolside to help him clean up the Last Blast Festival on the fairgrounds, and maybe do some after hours swimming.

"I need you to keep your calendar open. Next Sunday night is gonna be a special night for us." He said, walking around to the passenger side door and opening it for her.

"What pray tell?" she asked once he'd gotten in on the driver's side.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smirked, cranking up the car.

"No fair…" she whined.

He smiled; he had finally found the perfect engagement ring for her. He'd wanted to get something gaudy and expensive to let her know she was totally worth it. But he'd saw a ring at an estate sale in Tuscany when they'd skyaked over there on a whim.

It was a beautiful diamond solitaire on a white gold band, with little diamonds surrounding the solitaire. He'd gotten it for roughly 200 dollars. He used his Wizard to appraise it and discovered that it was worth at least four times what the poor Tuscan widow had sold it for.

"We have to have lunch with our parents next Sunday. My mom wants to get know your family better because I've been spending so much time with you guys." Keely said.

"Maybe it'll be a good time to tell them about our daughter." Phil said he liked thinking of the baby as their daughter; even know he knew he hadn't even made love to Keely yet.

Keely smiled she seemed to like it too, "I love you so much Phil…I like thinking of her as our daughter too."

"As far as I'm concerned she is."

"You really are too good to be true."

"But I am true." He said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you…" Keely said.

"You didn't have to do anything…loving you is the reason I'm alive," Phil said, "I know that I'm not big on an the spiritual but I know there's a reason we got stuck in this century…and it's you…" he said.

"We were meant to be…you've shown me that..." Keely said...tears shining in her eyes.

"School starts tomorrow…she quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah… and I can safely say it'll be an interesting year…" he said.

"Got that right…"

Phil smiled, this year was just the beginning of their life together.


	13. We know we're both young

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray. This chapter contains lyrics from _Something More_ by Aly & AJ.

"We're both young but we know how we feel"

School had barely begun and Keely was ready to throw in the towel. She quit her job to focus more on her studies and taking care of herself as she was entering her fifth month of pregnancy. She was only taking four classes all of which she loathed; English IV, Math, Broadcast Journalism IV, and Home Economics.

She would film her video segments in the afternoon to be aired in the morning; she was not going to be dragging herself out of bed at seven am anymore. Her morning sickness that couldn't tell time was driving her absolutely batty. The doctors had told her that it should be lessening as the months wore on. It kept her leaving class to go throw up at completely random times. Phil was so attentive going running after her barging directly into the girls' room.

Fortunately, four out of the five times he'd run in with her no one was in there.

Keely got sick during English which was the last class of the day, and he'd gone running after again, and this time Candida and the fashion zombies were fighting for mirror time. Keely didn't have time to be embarrassed for him. She quickly ducked into a stall.

* * *

Phil always went with Keely when she got sick, it was just something he always did when they were together. He was worried when the morning sickness didn't stop when she entered her second trimester. 

He'd tried to play it cool, "Wassup girls?"

"Phil Diffy…what are you doing in here?" Candida responded.

"I have feminine side too." He had told her.

"That's sweet most guys to go running after their girlfriends when the go a puking up lunch." Candida said smugly.

Phil glared at her; he had never wanted to hit a girl more than he wanted to hit Candida in that moment.

"She's not bulimic you ignorant twat. If you know any better you'd get out of here right now." Phil said, "And if I catch you or anyone else saying anything negative about Keely, I swear you will regret it."

Candida and the fashion zombies laughed.

"You may be a senior…but I'm not afraid of you…you're just a boy. It's cute trying to protect your girlfriend." Candida said.

Phil was taken aback and then he thought carefully considered who Candida might be afraid of.

Candida's eyes got wide; Phil realized that she must have had a thought. And from her smug smirk it wasn't a good one.

"She's preggers isn't she?"

"That's none of your business and you think about spreading that rumor I'll make sure your life becomes a living hell. And I have a sister who is more than capable of making that happen. In fact…let's just see what Pim is doing right now…" Phil whipped out his cell phone and prepared to send her a text message.

"P­­–Pim?" Candida stuttered taking a step.

Phil chuckled; he knew his sister would love to know her very name brought fear into the hearts of fashion zombies everywhere.

"Yes…"

"We'll be going now…tell Keely we said hi." Candida smiled sweetly as she and the fashion zombies made a hasty exit.

The toilet flushed and Keely shoved open the stall door. She looked like she'd been crying.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked, wincing.

"Oh just everything…"

"Keel…" he started.

"Candida knows, everything is not gonna be okay…"

"Phil I need a moment alone here, could you?" she asked.

"Are you okay? Is she okay?" he asked.

Keely smiled, "She's doing great. I'm not…" Keely said.

"Okay…I'll be in class…" he said.

"Hey Phil…"

"Yeah?"

"Could I uh…have my purse?" Keely asked.

He blushed no wonder Candida and the fashion zombies weren't afraid of him while he was toting around a purse proclaiming Baby Phat.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah here." He handed her the bag and walked out.

* * *

Keely sighed once he'd left leaning on the sink she gazed at her reflection, it wasn't hard to put together that she was preggers as Candida so affectionately put it the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, the baggy clothes, and the constant need to go barf. 

She took her toothbrush out of the bag, and started brushing her teeth. It wouldn't be long before the whole school knew she was pregnant, the thought nearly made her gag. She remembered everyone talking about the girl who'd gotten pregnant last year.

They'd teased her, she was one of those girls from the wrong side of the tracks who'd gotten knocked up by some random trucker or someone she'd met sneaking into a bar. The girl finally dropped out when she'd been called skank for about the hundredth time. Keely even felt bad because she'd made jokes about her aside to Phil, who would never comment.

They were going to have to tell her mother and Phil's father on Sunday. There was no avoiding it; she could only hope they didn't hear it before then. Once she'd finished brushing her teeth and performing a little make up magic she walked out of the bathroom with her head held high.

English class was nearly over and half the classes were whispering about her when she returned, she knew Candida couldn't have possibly spread the rumor that fast and Phil hadn't told anyone. They had begun to draw their own conclusions about her. She went and took her seat beside Phil.

"Are you feeling better Miss Teslow?" Ms. Feinstein asked.

"Yes."

"Keely still has a touch of food poison." Phil explained.

"Maybe _she_ should stay home if _she's_ not feeling better by Monday." Ms. Feinstein said.

"I'll do my best to keep her in bed." Phil said.

The whole class started laughing.

"No, no… I didn't mean it like that…" Phil blushed, and Keely hid behind her notebook.

"I'm sure you'll do whatever you feel is necessary." Ms. Feinstein smirked.

Keely wanted to crawl into a black hole; she could feel the rumor mill gearing up to put something out hot on the presses. Mercifully, the bell rang ending the day; Phil took her home and went straight to work.

Sunday morning rolled around Keely sat in front of the mirror getting ready for the luncheon from hell. She knew that there would be screaming and a great deal of crying and she knew that would just be from her mother.

She forgot about yesterday and the day before and looked forward to the evening that she would spend with Phil. She smiled thinking about her wonderful boyfriend as she applied her mascara. He was so good to her, better than she could imagine anyone ever being. He was so beautiful and strong, and he wasn't afraid to love her hard with his whole heart the way she loved him in return. She knew that with him she could get through this luncheon and through anything.

When she finished she smiled at her reflection, she looked better than she had Friday. She had a healthy glow on her face, her makeup was simple, her hair was loose and hanging straight down framing her face. And she hadn't even thrown up once all day. Which was a good sign. She was dressed simply in a loose white tank top with a cropped pink sweater on over it and with a matching pink bohemian skirt and flip flops. The scorching September was finally beginning to cool down. She glanced up at the mirror and discovered her mother standing in the doorway.

"The pearl earrings would be great with that," her mother said.

Keely rolled her eyes and pulled back her hair revealing the earrings in question dangling from her lobes and the matching bracelet clinking on her wrist.

"You already Pumpkin Buns?"

Keely could see the pain in her mother's eyes, it was killing her that she had to pull away from her mother. Her mother had seemed to be doing worse lately crawling back into the same funk she'd been in when Keely's father had left. Watching sappy movies eating bon bons and drinking a lot.

She nodded and got up from her vanity and followed her mother out of the room as she tried so desperately not to cry. The drive over to the Diffy house was quiet. Keely was practicing her speech in her head, hoping everything would go as planned and she wouldn't chicken out.

* * *

Phil was helping his mother set the table, and Pim was taking forever getting dressed. 

"They are gonna be here any second…" Phil said glancing at the ticking seconds on his watch.

"I know…I'm nervous for you guys, but I know you'll do okay." His mother told him.

He smiled, "Thanks..."

"Barb, are you sure I need pants for this?" Lloyd asked from upstairs.

Phil rolled his eyes, he just knew his mother was going to let his dad have it.

"No, Lloyd…I'm sure Keely and her mom will love seeing you in that apron over your underwear." She called back.

"No need to be snippy." His father shouted back, without malice in his voice.

"Just put some pants on!"

Phil smirked, his life was definitely not normal but it was still good. He heard a car pulling into the driveway, just as his sister stomped into the room.

"C'mon lets get this show on the road. I've got places to see and a planet to rule." Pim said.

"Is _your_ father still walking around upstairs with just his work apron on?"

"Yes…I do believe I saw _your_ husband walking around wearing his work apron and those Bugs Bunny boxer shorts." Pim said.

There was a quiet knock on the back door and Phil went to answer it.

"Keel…" he whispered pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Philly-Willy."

"Hey Ms. Teslow…" Phil said finally releasing the woman's daughter to shake her hand.

"Hello Phil, Barb…Pim." Ms. Teslow said, Pim's name came out like a sneer they didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Mandy…" Phil's mother said, greeting the other woman, "Would you to have a drink first, my husband is still changing out of his work clothes. Lunch won't be served for another ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Pim asked.

"Yes…"

"Three and half minutes feels like a lifetime think about how ten minutes feel…great now I've got to find something to do…" Pim grumbled.

"Why don't we go outside and just enjoy the day since it's not broiling?" Phil said.

"Okay," Keely put her hand in his and they walked outside and sat on the swing.

"You look gorgeous…" He told her.

"You look great too." Her eyes roamed over his body, and Phil felt himself blush he chastised himself for being such a virgin about these things.

He put an arm around her, "Feeling better today?"

"Lots…" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Today is the day…" he whispered mostly to himself.

"Today is the day we tell them." She said.

"That too…" he blushed.

"This isn't about the top secret plans you've made?" Keely asked.

"Yes…" he said.

"So you're not gonna tell me anything?"

"Nope…you'll have to wait and see." He smirked before trying to kiss her and she wouldn't let him.

"Nuh uh…no smooches for you until I get a hint." Keely said.

"Fine. I can show you the world…" he said dryly quoting Aladdin.

"So we're going somewhere on the skyak?"

"Yes, but that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Okay…" Keely said excitedly, "Kisses for you." She said leaning and kissing him.

Phil closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the way she felt in his arms. The way his body seemed to come alive when she kissed him like that. He gently pulled her into his lap and let her deepen the kiss his hand roaming up her side.

"Okay…lunch is served, not that I can eat now anyway after seeing you two tongue wrestle." Pim said loudly from the back steps.

Phil waved her off.

"Fine…but when the shrimp puffs are gone you'll be sorry." Pim said.

"Shrimp puffs?" Keely asked breaking the kiss.

"Here we go again." He said as Keely pulled him to his feet and ran into the house.

Dinner was quiet aside from Keely's mother's chatter, and Phil's father's jokes that no one laughed at. They were both sufficiently embarrassed.

* * *

Keely was nearly finished with her lunch; and her mother had had several glasses of wine with hers so she decided to take the initiative. 

"Umm…I have something to say. Kind of an announcement if you will," she began nervously.

"Is this good news or bad news?" Lloyd asked.

"We think its great news…" Phil said reaching for Keely's hand under the table.

"What did you do?" Mandy Teslow narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing really…" Phil said.

"I'm just kinda pregnant that's all." Keely said.

"WHAT?" both Mandy and Lloyd shouted.

There was a pointed silence at the table until Pim burst out laughing, "You knocked up Blondie?" she asked Phil who just looked pleadingly to his mother for help.

"You must be some kind of stupid…really it's good going…" Pim clapped Phil on the back.

"Pim, I think you should go upstairs." Barbara said.

"Why we're all grown here, right?" Pim asked.

"Upstairs now!" Lloyd shouted.

"Fine, I'm going over to Little Danny's and I'm taking the shrimp puffs with me." Pim said grabbing the tray and walking off.

"I said upstairs, we don't need you going off and getting pregnant. I don't think I can handle this…"Lloyd shouted before he started to hyperventilate.

Pim rolled her eyes and walked out of the back door.

"This is unacceptable–"Mandy ranted.

"How could you do something so stupid­­–" Lloyd ranted at the same time.

"You have to get rid of it." Both Lloyd and Mandy concluded at the same time.

It was Keely's turn to be shocked, "First of all I can't believe you just said that. Secondly, this baby is not an it, she's a girl. Thirdly, what makes you think that I'm just gonna throw her away?"

"We love this baby, she's our daughter and your granddaughter and you should love her too." Phil told them.

"You don't seem shocked at all Barb how long have you known about this?" Mandy scowled.

"Since she found out she was pregnant. I guess I'm one of those parents kids can talk to." She said.

"How many months would that be?" Lloyd asked.

"Four."

"We'll just give the baby up for adoption." Mandy said.

"Sounds good to me." Lloyd said.

"Why don't we just back up a little bit…these are our lives our decisions not yours. We're keeping our daughter." Phil told them, the tone of his voice was so firm so resolute, Keely stopped crying to take notice of him.

"You honestly don't think you're up for the challenge of raising a child at the age of seventeen?" Mandy asked.

"I know we are." Phil said, in a voice that made Keely shiver.

"Do you intend to marry my daughter?" Mandy asked putting down her glass, "You might as well buy the cow since you've gone and knocked her up."

Keely gasped.

"I'm sorry Keel; I wanted to do this later. It was gonna be perfect and special. But I think I need to do this now." Phil said ignoring Keely's mother.

Keely watched mesmerized as he knelt down and took her hand in his, "Keely would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked producing a little ring box from his pocket.

Keely's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you kidding me? Yes, I'll marry you."

He barely had time to slip the ring on her finger before she was hugging him.

"I love you so much Keel…" Phil whispered.

"You think getting married is gonna make things better?" Lloyd's voice cut through the happy moment, "You're too young to deicide that you want to be together, getting married is until death do you part thing, you do realize that?"

Keely ignored him and kissed Phil as if their parents weren't sitting there gawking.

She broke off the kiss and smiled at Phil. "I love you too Phil…"

Keely turned back to the table, where her mother and Phil's father still argued.

"I know we're both young, but we know how we feel…We know what is false and we know what is real…" Keely sang a song she'd made up herself the improvtu song seemed to shock them into paying attention.

"We're in love…can't you just accept it and move on?" Phil asked them.

"Congratulations, you two." Barb said, "More salad?" she asked the other two stunned adults at the table.

"Well…it doesn't seem like we can do much about it. I'll make the necessary arrangements for the wedding. We need to get this done as soon as possible." Mandy said dryly.

"Okay…our wedding isn't just something we can just make arrangements for and get out of the way before I really start to show. I want to wait until after the baby comes…" Keely said.

"Keely that is social suicide, this town is going to start talking if it hasn't already." Mandy said.

"Let them talk." Phil said, taking Keely by the hand and walking her out the house.

"Can you believe them?" Keely said.

"Yeah, I can…you can't blame them for not understanding." Phil said.

"But she's my mom you know. She's supposed to know me…" Keely said.

"I know you Keel…" he said taking her face in his hands.

"And I know you too Phil…" she kissed him.

"Today didn't go as I planned. I wanted the proposal to me romantic and beautiful and everything you deserve." Phil said.

"It was beautiful," Keely whispered.

Phil smiled, his eyes were dark and glittering as he stared at her in that way that made her weak.

"Phil…" Keely said averting her eyes.

It was the first time she had a chance to take notice of the ring he'd given her.

"Phil, this is beautiful…"she said, staring at the ring.

"You like it?"

"I love it. It must have cost a small fortune. You shouldn't have." She said.

"Keely, you're worth every penny and more." Phil said.

She put her arms around his neck, "Really, you shouldn't have, with the baby coming and the wedding and everything…we can't afford something like this."

* * *

"Well, we could take it back…" Phil smirked knowing she wouldn't want to return the ring. 

"No, no… it's already on my finger and that's where it's gonna stay." She said.

"What was it that you sang in there?" he asked changing the subject.

"Something I wrote a long time ago…about us…" she whispered daring to look into his eyes again.

"Are you gonna play me something someday?" Phil asked.

"You're making me wait till marriage. I'm making you wait till marriage." Keely smirked.

"You tease." Phil said.

"So what you tease me all the time, and you know this…" she smiled.

Phil kissed her, he liked teasing her but teasing her was kind of like teasing himself, he always ended up feeling played. He pulled her closer and let his hands rub lazy circles on her back. The back door opened, before things could get too far.

"Come along Keely, we're going home." Mandy said sweeping past them dramatically.

Keely pulled away giggling against Phil's shoulder, "I think I'm gonna stick around."

"No, you aren't spending anymore time over here unsupervised that's how we got into this situation in the first place." Mandy spat.

"Ms. Teslow I know you're upset–"

"You do not get to talk to me about being upset when you've taken my little girl's innocence and gotten her pregnant all before her eighteenth birthday." Mandy interrupted pointing a finger at Phil.

Keely's mother had away of rendering Phil nearly speechless, that woman really didn't like him. At first he thought Mandy probably thought he was gay or something and she sort of liked him, but then when she started notice his more than obvious feelings for her daughter her opinion changed.

"Mom!" Keely shrieked, "I want you to apologize to Phil right now!"

"Why?" Mandy blinked.

"You've been rude to him since we started dating." Keely pointed out, "And for the record he didn't take my innocence he gave it back."

"But Keely, you could do so much better…"

Keely shook her head her voice breaking as she said, "I can't do any better! There is no one as good for me as Phil. You don't know…everything that he's done to protect me, how hard he's worked to try and take care me and our daughter."

"I don't care…he didn't protect you where it really counts did he?" Mandy asked.

Keely tried to pull away from Phil and he could almost swear she was going to slap her mother, who desperately needed slapping but that wasn't the point. He held her tighter not allowing her to move.

"Phil, I'm not going let her say those things about you. She doesn't even know you…she doesn't know me anymore, I don't think she ever did." Keely looked at him before narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"I don't care what she says about me. She's angry and I daresay drunk." Phil pointed out.

"But Phil…you don't deserve to be treated this way." Keely said her eyes filled with tears.

He kissed her, "It's fine…"

"Come along Keely. Do NOT argue with me." Mandy shouted stumbling toward the steps.

"I guess I should go…" she whispered.

"You know you don't have to… she isn't going anywhere" Phil said jingling the keys to Keely's mother's car.

Keely giggled, "I don't wanna leave…its weird at home. I'll give her time to sober up and it might be good again."

"What if it's not?" Phil asked.

"I don't know…"

"No, if you don't want to stay with her we can find somewhere–" Phil started.

"You can stay here." His mother interrupted before he could finish, "I'll call a cab for Mandy. And we'll go by and get your things later."

"Really? I can move in here?" Keely asked.

"Living with your mother wouldn't be good for you or the baby. So it's settled." Barb smiled as Lloyd stepped on to the porch.

"So what's settled?" he asked.

"Keely is moving in with us."

"Sure why not, it's not like he's gonna knock her up any more than she already is. It'll give them a chance to see what it's really like to be married. Having a woman tell you to wear pants..."

"Thanks!" Keely shrieked clinging tighter to Phil.

"Since Curtis moved out we could turn the garage into an apartment for the two of you." Barb suggested, "You know just until you guys find something better."

"Where are my keys?" Mandy screamed from the driveway, she'd emptied out the contents of her purse.

"We can give her a ride home, and get some of your stuff." Phil told Keely.

"I've never been happier about wrangling my drunk mama…" Keely said.


	14. Give into the rush now

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note:** Okay this chapter will dabble a bit into the weird, warnings Calliope is not my own creation she is based off someone you guys might recognize. If you have an idea who she is leave it a review…

"Give into the rush now"

Keely waited until Tuesday before going home to talk to her mother, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She would have liked for Phil to come with her, but he had to work so Barb and Lloyd came with her. She opened the door to the darkened house, she could hear the noise of the television through the house her mother had left the TV on QVC again.

"Looks like someone had a party in here." Lloyd stated stepping over a jacket on the floor.

The house was a wreck; things were knocked over, clothes on the floor, Keely hadn't seen it like this in years. Her heart broke; she knew this was all her fault. Her mother usually kept the house immaculate.

"Mom?" she whispered making her way through the house first.

There was no one in the whole downstairs, Keely headed upstairs with Barb and Lloyd following closely behind.

She reached the top of the stairs and she heard sobbing. She felt like she was seven years old all over again, things were really bad then she wished she'd known the Diffys then. Despite all the craziness and future gadgets that don't exactly work as planned they were pretty normal family.

She made her way into her mother's bedroom, "Mom?"

"Pumpkin Buns?" came the reply.

"Yeah, it's me mom…" Keely walked further into the room and then into the bathroom where she found her mother bent over the bathtub.

"You're back," she smiled.

She hadn't seen her mother in this condition in years with smeared make up wearing just her slip, and her hair was a total nightmare.

"It's not for good though mom. I can't stay here, you know that…" Keely whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I need you Keely…who's gonna take care of me?"

Keely sobbed, "You're supposed to be my mom you're supposed to take care of me not shoving me into beauty pageants, treating me like a life-sized Barbie and calling it mother daughter bonding."

"Every since daddy left, I've been carrying you. He used to have to do the same thing…" Keely whispered.

"Did you know were supposed to have a sister?"

"I can't deal with this right now…" Keely whispered clutching the door frame for support she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Keely, we should go…this is upsetting you, it's not the time for this conversation." Barb said sliding and arm around Keely's waist and pulling her upright.

"I have to hear this." Keely said, "What are you saying mom?"

"I was pregnant…just like you are now. You were about three too young to remember. Your father and I were so happy then. Everything was going great, we were having a girl and she was healthy and strong. Then…she just wasn't…I miscarried. I wasn't the same after that…"

Keely couldn't believe what she'd heard, "Mom…I'm so sorry…"

"Seeing you pregnant now scares me…I don't want you to go through what I went through…it drove your father away…and my drinking as a result is what is taking you away from me now…"

"What was her name?" Keely asked.

"Calliope…" her mother whispered.

"Mom…" Keely sobbed, "I didn't know…"

"I know Pumpkin…I'm sorry you had to find out now."

The room started to spin; Keely would have fallen if Barb hadn't been holding her.

Keely's eyes fell closed and she began to dream, she was being pulled into a strange light.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter, you can't stay long. They need you…" a girl about fifteen whispered as she walked out of the mist toward Keely.

"Calli…" Keely said staring into blue green eyes so much like her own.

The girl's lips fell into a smile, "Yes…"

They were almost the same height; Keely was just a bit taller. They had similar frames, and facial features and the same golden hair.

"I always wanted a sister. Turns out I had one already." Keely smiled.

"I've always been with you," Calli touched Keely's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered leaning into her sister's touch.

"The years haven't been easy for you; I wish I would have really been there. But you have someone else to take care of you. And my little niece." Calli said.

Keely was crying again, tears of happiness.

"Don't cry Keely. I'm always here. You've done all you can for our mother. You have a baby coming who can't take care of herself." Calli said stepping away from Keely.

"Calli…we just met you can't go." Keely said.

"I'm not going anywhere, when you need me you'll find me." Calli continued to walk away.

"Calli…what am I supposed to do?" Keely sobbed.

"Give into the rush now. You don't have to know how…"

Keely watched as her sister disappeared into the mist.

Keely's eyes snapped open a second later to gaze up an unfamiliar white ceiling.

"Keely!" Phil said.

"Phil?" she asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, you fainted."

"I saw her…" Keely told him.

"You saw who?" he stroked her hair.

"My sister."

"Keel. They told me about Calliope, honey she died a long time ago."

"I know that…but I still saw her. You don't believe me?" she asked.

"I believe that you believe." He kissed her forehead.

"She was beautiful; you should have seen her…on second thought maybe you shouldn't have…anyway…it felt like I knew her." Keely said.

* * *

Phil frowned, he was worried about Keely. His fiancée had always been slightly off kilter, but a conversation with her long dead sister really had him worried.

"I keep hearing her words and this haunting melody…" Keely said.

"Keely…" Phil started, but he didn't know how to continue.

"Phil…I know you think I'm crazy…"

"I don't think you're crazy…sometimes things happen and it does things to you. You find out things and you have to form a new idea of yourself."

"It's not that, can't you just accept that some things weren't meant to be understood?"

"I'm scared Keely. I know that you haven't had the best home life. And finally finding out why must have I don't know set you off somehow."

"I really saw her Phil. It may have been just a passing specter in a dream, but I know that I saw my sister." Keely told him with such conviction; he couldn't help but believe a little.

"I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to us." She blurted.

"It won't Keel…you have to stop making excuses for your mom. Why didn't you tell me she'd started drinking again?"

"I don't know…it wasn't that bad at first. When I went over there today it felt like I was in elementary school again and she was on another one of her binges."

"Keely…I'm so sorry you had to go through that…" Phil said.

"When do I get out of here?" she asked changing the subject, but he wasn't going to push the conversation.

"Once your doctor comes back with the chart she'll tell us something." Phil said.

"How long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes." He told her.

"Didn't seem that long to me."

"Tell me about your sister."

"She looks a lot like me although not quite, longer hair, different cheek bones. She sounded smart…she definitely would have been the genius of the family. Everything she told me…was amazing and right on the mark, she's been watching over me all this time. Usually it's supposed to be the older sibling watching over the younger," Keely said.

"I'm sure you would watch over her had she lived." Phil said.

"I would. I would be the best big sister ever, and I'm gonna be the best mom ever." Keely told him.

"You will, and I'm gonna be right there being the best father I can be." He smiled.

"If something happens…you won't leave me?"

"Keely…the only way I'll go is if you tell me." Phil said.

Keely hugged him, "Calli was right I finally have someone to take care of me."

"Your sister is one smart cookie, because I fully intend to take care of you. That means no more deep conversations with your mother, no more school, not until our daughter is born. I don't want to take any chances with you two." Phil said.

"I'm fine."

"The doctor is probably going to put you on bed rest. I'm just putting you on house arrest." Phil said.

Keely laughed, she knew just like he did that she would get out of it.

"What did else Calli tell you?" he was still curious.

"One thing she said I just can't shake. I was begging her not to go back into the mist and tell her I didn't know what I was gonna do. She told me to give into the rush that I didn't have to know how." Keely said frowning her brows knitting together in the cute way that happened when she was in deep thought.

"You were singing that before you woke up." Phil told her.

"I was?" she asked.

He nodded as the doctor walked into the room.

"Miss Teslow, you're going to be just fine. You just need to take it easy stay off your feet, and I'm afraid you're going to have to stay out of school for the remainder of your pregnancy, you need to be away from all things stressful." Dr. Brown said her dark hair casting a shadow over her face.

"Do I have to stay the night here? Or can I go?"

"You're free to go…now remember. Bed rest."

"Yes ma'am."

Phil helped Keely down from the cot and scooped her up in his arms, "Let's go home."

She smiled, burying her face in the curve of his shoulder. "Home…I definitely like the sound of that."

* * *

They were staying in Phil's room until the garage was habitable; nearly a month had passed since Keely had met Calli. Lloyd and Phil had come a long way on the garage, and she'd heard her mother had come a long way with her sobriety; Phil was the only one who kept in contact with Keely's mother.

As much as she hated school she missed it, spending all day alone in the house with Barb was fun. She did learn how to work all the really cool future gadgets in the kitchen to make whatever she had a craving for. She finally had a chance to catch up on all her favorite soaps.

She was sitting alone upstairs in the room she now shared with Phil, strumming her guitar she could not shake the haunting melody as she gazed out of the window her thoughts ranging from what she would name her daughter, to the girl that would have been her sister, and mostly about the man she loved.

"Sounds good…" her fiancée's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Mmmm…it's not finished, I wish Calli could sing it with me." Keely smiled.

"Me too."

"You're home early…" Keely said taking in the fact that she was still wearing her sleeping shirt and not much else and that it was barely twelve, "How was your day?"

"I missed you but I still had a decent day." Phil said coming to sit beside her.

"How much did you miss me?" She put her guitar down.

"Bunches…"

"Well, I think I owe you some kisses." Keely said kissing him on both cheeks.

"I gladly accept those kisses but in my heart I hope for better things." Phil said.

"Fear thee not dear Knight, I have more kisses for you." She said finally kissing his lips.


	15. Till we all just get along

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Till we all just get along"

Keely sat down in a chair, defeated. Now in her sixth month, even the everyday was impossible. She couldn't get her shoes on properly, she'd tried every way imaginable to strap the little strap on her shoes but nothing was working. They were already twenty minutes late for Thanksgiving dinner; it would be the first meeting with her mother in two months.

"Do you need some help?" Phil asked.

"No…" she snapped, blushing a second later, "Mood swing, sorry. I think I got…damn it. By the time I get these shoes on it'll be Christmas." Keely grumbled straining around her pregnant belly.

"Let me see?" he asked, with a disarming smile.

"Oh alright," she said.

He picked up her foot and strapped the leather strap on the black stiletto pumps she insisted on wearing to dinner even though she knew she couldn't walk around the block in before she got pregnant without insisting they be taken off.

"You suck…" she panted.

"I love you too." He smirked he took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Ow…Ow…I cannot wear these shoes even though they look great with this top." She gestured to the oversized hot pink sweater she wore with black leggings.

Phil smiled, "Sit down. I'll bring you some more shoes."

"Did I ever tell you were the sweetest guy ever?" she asked.

"Yes, but it helps to hear it often."

"Don't push it…" she said as he returned with a pair of more suitable shoes.

She allowed him to put them on her and help her out of her chair.

"Making you happy is my mission." Phil said.

"Well, you're doing a good job. Now where's that turkey? I'm going to put some steak sauce upon it." Keely said as Phil opened the door to their garage apartment and they walked across the grass to the main house.

"Steak sauce? Keel…you're really out to top the whole avocado and ice cream night aren't you?"

"Yes…it could work." She said opening the back door leading into the kitchen.

"You took two bites of the other concoction, got nauseous and made me pick the avocados off. I just threw it away and got you all new ice cream." Phil laughed.

"No wonder it tasted different." Keely said.

Phil shook his head and opened the door for her.

Everyone was convening in the dining room. Around the table sat Barb, Pim, Keely's mother, the absence of Lloyd was made up by the yelling from the living room.

"About damn time you two show up, I've been wasting away waiting for you two to walk across the lawn." Pim said.

"Pim, honey watch your language. No one around here uses those kinds of words, I don't know where you hear things like that." Barb said readjusting the centerpiece on the table.

Keely snickered as Pim scooted her chair away from her mother.

"When you get struck by lighting maybe I'll only get third degree burns." Pim said.

"Sorry for the wait couldn't decide which shoes to wear." Keely said.

"That's funny you're wearing the same shoes you wore over here this morning," Pim said.

"Well, I know how that can be…" Mandy said.

"Hi mom… how are you?" Keely gave a nervous wave.

"I'm great, going on two months sober."

"That's good." Keely whispered.

She still felt badly about not talking to her mother in months, but the doctor said that it would be best if she stayed out of contact with her mother. Inviting her to Thanksgiving dinner had been Keely's idea, she didn't like the idea of her mother alone in the house on a major holiday with nothing to do but feel like a bad mother and drink herself into oblivion.

Phil kissed Keely on the cheek and guided her over to a chair with his hand on the small of her back. She relaxed under his gentle touch; he seemed to understand that seeing her mother was taking a lot out of her.

"Phil, could you tell your father to come in and carve the stupid turkey." Barb said.

"Are you still not talking to him?" Keely asked.

"Nope. Tell him to turn that damn game off and get in here now…" Barb said.

Phil got up and did what his mother asked, a few minutes and a quiet verbal exchange later they returned to the table.

"Alright, now it's time for turkey carving fun." Lloyd said.

There was a collective eye roll from the table.

"Make it snappy, I'm running on empty." Pim said.

"What sweetie?" Lloyd asked over the roar of the electric carver.

"Nothing Daddykins." Pim said.

There was a loud screech from outside, and then frantic tapping at the back door.

"I'll get it…" Phil said.

* * *

It was any excuse to get away from the mounting tension at the table, his parents were fighting and his father was again too oblivious to notice, things were weird between Keely and her mother, and Pim was being herself, which was actually the most normal thing at the table.

Phil pulled open the back door to find Alicia standing there panting.

"You wouldn't happen to have a fire extinguisher would you? My uncle blew up the turkey."

"Yeah sure, my mom keeps one in every room of the house, between my dad and my sister we can't be too careful." Phil said going over to the cabinet and digging out the extinguisher.

Alicia grabbed it, "Thanks,"

"You need some help?" he asked.

"Dinner with the fam not going so well?" she asked.

"If the argument in the other room in any indication." Phil said over the sounds of his parents arguing in the other room.

The sounds of sirens were getting close.

"Well, I doubt I need this now, fire trucks are here. I really hate firemen." Alicia said lighting a cigarette.

"Why do you hate firemen?"

"I guess the whole macho supremacy ideals and whatnot." She shrugged, "Or maybe it's the yellow flame retardant suits that just creep me out."

"I think it's probably a bit of both," Phil said.

"Phil…why did you leave me out there with them? It's like the Barnum and Bailey Circus in there." Keely said entering the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I have good excuse Alicia's house is on fire." Phil said.

"Oh, hey Alicia. Vice Principal Hackett and poultry are two things that don't mix. We really should have warned you. He's done this two years in a row." Keely said.

"We should have just invited the two of you to have dinner here, to join the circus." Phil smiled.

The sounds of plates breaking in the dining room were hard to ignore.

Keely smiled, "I think they might be serving now."

"Why don't you go get your uncle and we'll pull up some extra chairs? Stay away from the creepy flame retardant suits."

"Oh okay. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome…." They both said.

"Do you think we can order a new family off Ebay?" Phil asked.

"It's not that bad," Keely said as they walked back into the dining room.

He had to catch a flying turkey leg, "Are you sure about that?"

"Mmmm…Turkey." She took it from him and took a bite before going back and sitting down.

"Who was at the door?" Lloyd asked.

"It was Alicia her uncle blew up the turkey again." Phil said.

"Not everyone can cook a turkey with bottle rockets the way I can." Lloyd said proudly.

"That's one of the few things you do well." Barb said dryly.

"We invited them to dinner. So can we please keep the violence to a minimum?" Phil asked.

"That was nice of you two. Lloyd go pull up some extra chairs," Barb said.

"Speaking to me again I see." Lloyd responded rising from his chair.

"Yes, for the moment."

Twenty minutes later Hackett and Alicia had joined the group, and Hackett was telling the tale of his cooking fiasco.

"I just didn't think the drapes would catch on fire." Hackett laughed.

"We've all been there." Barb said.

* * *

"So…I'm going to ask the question on everyone's minds…when are you two love birds going to tie the knot?" Alicia asked changing the subject.

The whole table got quiet.

"We've been discussing things, and we've decided since I'm due in February, we'll have the wedding sometime in early May." Keely said.

"I'll make reservations at the Cathedral in town." Mandy said clapping her hands together.

"We don't want to get married in a church; we were thinking some where out on Old Man McGhee's vineyards." Phil said.

"Some thing beautiful and simple." Keely said.

"Well…if that's what you kids want…you know money is no object with me or with your father." Mandy said.

"I hate how the two of you think money can fix anything…I saw the three grand you put in my account, you shouldn't have done that..." Keely said.

"I didn't, I told your father about your…situation…he must have deposited the money." Mandy said.

Keely rolled her eyes; her father wassore subjecther. He'd left when she was seven, leaving her to take care of her drunk mother. She hadn't seen the man in years, he always managed to send her a birthday card and stack of cash every year, but it didn't make up for him not being there.

"And what situation would that be?" Keely asked.

Her mother smiled politely, "Just eat your dinner there is no need to get worked up…"

"How can she not get worked up? You insist on discussing things that you know might be hurtful to her. And it's gonna stop," Phil said.

"Alright I apologize; I've been going through a lot lately–" Mandy started.

"You think I haven't?" Keely demanded, "You always manage to turn things back to you… I'm pregnant at seventeen!"

"Yes," Mandy smiled politely, "But if you would have been the daughter I raised you to be and kept your legs together, you wouldn't be in this mess. You would be about to graduate high school and heading off to college to do whatever you set your mind to."

Keely blinked back tears, "This was a mistake…Calli was right, I've done all I can for you…" she whispered.

"You're out of line, Ms. Teslow. You will not speak to Keely like that in my presence; I don't give a damn if you are her mother. You will not talk to my future wife like that. I think you should leave." Phil said.

"Get to stepping," Pim agreed.

"Alright, thank you all for a lovely afternoon." Mandy said cheerfully before starting out of the room.

"You can't blame this on the alcohol Mandy; you said those words under your own influence. I vouched for you…I told them you were just upset, now I realize your just too damn selfish to see off your own nose." Barb said as she followed Mandy to the door and slammed it behind her.

"If she's come back in here acting uppity again, I'm gonna punch her in the head. I'm not bullshitting." Pim said.

"I doubt anyone would stop you…" Keely said.

"You'll have to get in line." Barb said.

"Are all gatherings like this around here?" Alicia asked.

"Pretty much when my mother is involved. She's not all to thrilled about me marrying Phil." Keely said.

"She seems like a regular breath of fresh air…" Alicia said sarcastically.

"Well, dinner was lovely. Anyone want to try my chocolate soufflé?" Hackett asked.


	16. Finally lovers know no shame

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note**: I'm really milking the fact that Keely's parents are two of the bad guys in the story. But you shouldn't hate Jack too much...

"Finally lovers know no shame"

Christmas was rapidly approaching, and Keely had the brilliant idea to combine Christmas shopping with shopping for the baby. It turned out to be an experience she would regret, shopping with Barb for present day baby supplies was not a picnic. Neither one of them knew what to buy.

Fortunately, Via came with them the brunette Brit seemed to know what she was doing.

"Do you intend to breast feed or use formula?" Via asked.

"I figured I'd do things the natural way, which means I'll be exposing myself about five to seven times a day." Keely said.

"Yeah, so you're gonna need a breast pump," Via said picking one up and dumping it into a basket.

Keely got distracted by a pretty crib and walked over to it.

"Six hundred dollars?" she asked, "I can buy the kid a damn Louis Vuitton baby bag for that."

"You know if you throw a baby shower you can get that crib and the luggage." Via said.

"You don't have school friends that can afford that. I can't even afford that." Barb said looking at the price tag again.

"Yeah, but you have a lot of friends who can afford a crappy thirty dollar present." Via said.

"I do…" Keely could see the wheels turning in her friends head.

"We can have it in your garage apartment, and even film it for a special edition of Live with Keely Teslow." Via said.

"We could…" Keely said excited about the possibilities.

"Who's going to do all the planning and invitations?" Barb asked.

Both girls looked at her, "No, no…I've never arranged anything like this before."

"It's easy, I'll give you a list of names you do the invitations and Owen and I will take care of the rest." Via smirked.

"I shudder to think of what you and Owen will come up with, but as long as it gets me my crib I'm cool," Keely said.

* * *

The day of the big shower came, and Phil was apprehensive of course. He insisted on sticking around, even though it was mostly girls with the exceptions of Vice Principal Hackett and Owen. His mother was busting around trying to sell her homemade snicker doodle He was worried that whatever scam Via and Keely were running would get them all into trouble. 

Keely was sitting on the couch preening for the camera dressed in her red Christmas dress. It was like a new spin on Mrs. Claus a button up V cut velvet maternity dress with green stockings. Not that Phil didn't appreciate the generous amount of her new found cleavage that she was showing off.

Keely's changing figure and her increased sex drive were making it difficult for Phil to keep his hands off her. He licked his lips, his eyes scanning the room he needed to control himself, he had nearly five more months to wait before he and Keely could consummate their relationship.

"Is this where the party at?" an unfamiliar male voice asked from the doorway, Phil tore his eyes away from Keely to glance at the man in the doorway.

"Dad…?" Keely asked.

"Pumpkin…" the blonde haired man ventured into the apartment.

"Phil…A little help here." Keely said trying to lift herself off the couch.

Phil came and helped her up, "You okay...?" He asked.

"I'm good." Keely said wobbling over to her father.

* * *

"Did _she_ send you over here?" Keely demanded her voice dripping with disdain for her mother as she narrowed her eyes, . 

"No…I wanted to see you and meet the man you intend to marry." The man smile cheerfully.

"Hmmm…so you can judge him?" Keely asked.

"Keely, I know I haven't any right to waltz in on your life now­–"

"No, I'm not going to get into this with you…this is my party and I'm going have fun." Keely said, "Any deep emotional conversations you wanna have with me you can have later."

"Come on Keely, it's time for cake." Via said walking over not noticing Keely's dad until she got closer, "Why hello there."

"Via cool it, it's my dad." Keely whispered.

"I didn't think you had one." Via said as Keely led her away.

"I kinda still don't, but it's not really important. How many gifties we got?" Keely asked walking over to where Owen was guarding the present table.

"We're doing great there are over a hundred presents here." Via said.

"Good. You counted, I so don't have the patience to count that high right now." Keely said.

"Uh oh, your dad is talking to Phil."

Keely turned around, Phil and her father had taken their conversation outside.

"They are talking really loudly." Via observed.

* * *

Phil was standing over by the punch bowl, his mother had designated him to make sure people only took one glass. 

"Phil?" Keely's father asked walking over to him.

"Yeah…" Phil looked up sharply.

"I'm Jack Teslow…Keely's father." Jack reached out a hand for Phil to shake.

"Do you mind if we talk outside? It'll only take a minute." Jack smiled warmly, Keely had definitely gotten her height from her father, Phil was nearly breaking his neck to look up at the older man.

"Look, you seem like a good kid. You're smart from what I read." Jack said.

"What you read? If you brought me out here to–" Phil said.

"I know you know college tuition isn't cheap and you seem like a guy who has his head on his shoulders. Yale is a good school I should know I went there."

"What are you saying sir?" Phil asked taken aback with the mention of his present day dream college.

"Please call me Jack."

"Fine…Jack what are you saying?" Phil asked.

"I'll be blunt...I'm willing to pay you to stop seeing my daughter, how does fifty grand sound?"

Phil laughed, "You're kidding me right?"

"I know I haven't been there for Keely, but I'm here now. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Look, I'm not out to hurt Keely. I love her, and she doesn't what this discussion to take place. I'm respecting her wishes." Phil said quietly his eyes darting back nervously to the open garage door.

"What if it doesn't work out? She'll end up just like Mandy, broken and bitter. I don't want to see that happen to her." Jack said.

"I'm not gonna run out on my family like you did yours!" Phil said.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a child. And I pray you never do, it's something you never fully recover from. And it's even harder to try to move on when your wife is too drunk and too bitter to help make things easier." Jack seized Phil by the shoulders.

Phil glanced around nervously, the party goers were gawking and Keely was making her way over to them, with Phil's mother, Via, Owen and Mr. Hackett following close behind her.

"What's going on? Did you two hear me say whatever issues we have will be resolved _after _the party?" Keely asked.

"Yes…I think so…" Jack said.

"Well, then why are you two doing whatever in the hell you're doing right in the middle of my baby shower?" she asked.

Jack released Phil.

Phil shrugged, he didn't want to blurt out that Jack had just offered him a large amount of money to leave her.

"Nothing." Phil said straightening his shirt and stalking off.

* * *

"You said something to him didn't you? Can't you and mom just leave me alone? I'm happy with Phil." Keely said going after him. 

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

Keely shouted over her shoulder, "You and mom have already hurt me more than anyone else has."

She found Phil sitting in the foyer with his head in his hands.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey." He said his voice sounding emotionless.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Keely, I'm the one who should be sorry. I made a scene running off like this." Phil said.

"Phil, it's not your fault."

"Keely, I didn't want to tell you this…but he tried to buy me off. Pay me to leave you alone." He whispered daring to look into her eyes.

"What?" Keely asked she wasn't entirely shocked that her father would go to such lengths.

"He offered me fifty grand. Enough to go to Yale, Keel." He said.

She blinked back tears, she'd never felt so betrayed. Her parents were making her life hell all over again.

"He thought he could buy me off…" Phil said.

"Were you tempted? To take the money and leave me? Just give me back to _them_?" she asked.

"I was more insulted than anything–"

"No! Answer me!" she shrieked tears falling down her face.

"Yes! I was tempted. But I would never, ever leave you not for any amount of money." Phil said standing up and reaching out to her.

She could see the tears in his eyes, "I know you were Phil, its okay. I know I would be a bit tempted in the same situation." She pulled him into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said stroking his hair.

"I wanna be with you now more than ever," Phil said as he kissed her, tenderly as he brushed away her tears.

"You ready to go back out there and tell my creep of a father a thing or ten?" she asked.

"Yep."

"This is gonna be messy."

"Keely, he just wants the best for you. He's scared you're going to end up like your mother." Phil said.

"If he knew anything he'd know you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I am not letting go." Keely clutched his hand tightly as they marched back outside.

"Dad." Keely said tapping her father on the shoulder.

He turned to face them.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"Umm…I need to speak some words to you. For starters who do you think you are showing up here trying to buy off my fiancée?" Keely demanded jabbing a finger in her father's chest.

"I…"

"You ran off and left me to take care of my drunken mother for the past ten years and now you wanna come back and play house, I do not think so. If you want to be in my life that's all good. But you can't walk into my life and start trying to rearrange everything." Keely said.

"I didn't want to leave, but that marriage was killing me. After your sister…well, I stayed as long as I could…I don't want you to end up like her if things don't work out."

"That's a possibility but if things get dark, we're going to be there for each other." Keely said.

Phil nodded, "I know you feel badly about leaving Keely with her mother and you want to make up for that somehow…"

"I do. I want her to be happy, and if she's happy with you. I can deal with it. If you hurt her I'm gonna hurt you."

"I knew it was coming." Phil sighed.

"I want to get to know you both and my granddaughter." Jack said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've missed you Daddy." Keely said hugging her father.

"And I've missed you too."

* * *

The day passed far better than Phil could have hoped, Keely got to catch up with her father who they'd learned was moving back to town. It seemed that things were going to finally work out, they had one of Keely's parents on their side but Phil couldn't help but worry. It seemed far too easy, he didn't expect Keely to get over the fact that her father had been gone ten years and come back now to be in her life. 

It just sounded too good to be true, he wanted things to work out between Keely and her father he really did, but he still braced himself for things to fall apart.

It was nearly midnight and he was pretending to a Dean Koontz book while Keely got ready for bed talking excitedly about her father. He was listening to what she said and responding every now and again still staring at the same page of his book. He debated putting on his own pajamas but decided against it, he knew Keely would wake him up in the middle of night insisting on some strange and rare food. He settled for changing shirts and keeping on his jeans.

"That's so not good." Keely said.

"What's not good? Did you get your jewelry tangled again?" Phil asked, looking up.

Keely was clutching her stomach and sitting on the other side of the bed, "No. I think I'm having contractions."

"Okay, we'll take you the hospital just to be sure; you've had false alarms all week." Phil said trying not to panic.

"Wait…" Keely said, "It's just heart burn," she said waving him off.

"Keely, are you sure we can go to the hospital just to get you checked out." He said.

"You're so sweet." She said kissing him passionately before turning off the light leaving him standing there hard holding a book.

"We don't have name for her when she gets here." Keely said.

"I think when you see her she'll tell you her name." Phil smiled going back over to his side of the bed.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I can't wait to meet her, all these conversations we've been having have been a little one sided."

"I imagine," Phil smiled.

"She keeps moving…feel her." Keely said.

Phil leaned over balancing on her elbow as she reached out a hand to touch her belly. He could feel the baby moving as he gently caressed the soft skin under Keely's silk pajamas.

"Don't think we'll be able to sleep tonight with her moving around." Phil said.

"We could do something else…" Keely said.

"Keely, she can hear us…" he said.

"Well, what else are we gonna do? Play scrabble?" she asked.

"Scrabble sounds good to me." Phil said.

Keely turned on the light, "You go find the stupid board. And we'll play."


	17. Feels like today

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

"Feels like today"

On Christmas morning, Keely had woken up feeling strange, excited not just because it was Christmas. But she could literally feel a change coming. She'd felt that way the day she met Phil. She'd made it through presents and Christmas cookies without incident, except for the false contractions she'd been having. She'd been having them for a solid week, since her failed attempt at a baby shower. She didn't mention them to anyone; she didn't want to send anyone into a panic.

She was now eight months into her pregnancy, her daughter was to arrive in a little over a month. She had never been more excited, the sapphire heart necklace Phil had given her had only fueled her excitement.

She loved Christmas; it was one of her favorite holidays with all the presents and cheer. She'd gone over to the homeless shelter with Phil and Pim to help serve Christmas dinner. It was part of Pim's community service for a failed attempt at world domination and she and Phil just tagged alone to make sure Pim didn't hurt the homeless.

"Keely, you done icing that cake?" Barb asked.

"Oh…" Keely mumbled around a mouthful icing doused with hot sauce.

Barb gave her a knowing look before smiling as she pulled the Wizard out of the drawer and zapped the cake with it, "They'll never know,"

"Thanks…" Keely said taking the cake into the dining room where everyone was waiting.

Christmas was an even bigger event than Thanksgiving the table was filled with food, family, and friends. The whole big dinner thing was mostly Keely's idea, the Diffy's usually didn't go so big for commercial holidays. For this particular holiday Keely made sure to leave both her parents off the guest list.

The delicious smelling food and the laughter of the people she loved was one of the best presents ever, but she couldn't help but wish she was on better terms with her parents. Slowly but surely she was building a relationship with her father, but she had given up on mending her relationship with her mother.

She had become a part of a family a real family. Barb and Lloyd treated her like she was one of their own, completely accepting her and the baby with open arms. She loved every second of it; even Vice Principal Hackett had become a fixture in her life more so than he was before. She'd gotten close with Alicia, and even gotten Pim to come around. And Phil was just amazing, he was her protector, he was so many other things to her, although he wasn't yet her lover, at least not physically even though the entire world thought she was carrying his child.

Instead she carried a secret that went so much deeper than that. A secret that she was going to keep. She rarely thought about the night of the viscous attack that made her a mother. It had been months since she'd even seen Bruno Casblancas; he'd been drafted into some wrestling league or something. Keely didn't care if he fell of the face of the Earth as long as she didn't have to see him ever again.

"Earth to Keely!" Pim shouted.

Keely blinked realizing she was standing there holding the cake and blushed. She put it on the table with the rest of the food and went to take her place beside Phil.

"You sure were thinking pretty hard. You were doing the lip bitey squinty thing. It's cute." Phil said.

"I'm so glad my thought processes amuse you." Keely said.

"Well…he doesn't get to see them all that often so…" Alicia said.

Keely gasped in shock.

"Ooh…burn…" Hackett said, the teenagers stared at him, "I watch that 70's Show too."

"Just messin with ya." Alicia said.

Keely smiled, as Barb waked out with roast duck.

"Okay since we didn't get to do this at Thanksgiving, we're going to go around the table and talk about how the past year has changed us and what we're all thankful for." Barb said taking her place next to Lloyd.

"Well…I guess I'll go first…" Lloyd started standing up, "My life has changed a lot I've improved my golf game…which was nonexistent…we got rid of Curtis and now we're expecting another addition to our family. I'm thankful for the fact that sometimes, people leave us…just to make room for more people in your life."

"Interesting…" Barb said standing, "I guess it's my turn, this past year has really opened my eyes to the present state of the world. And I'm thankful that as my world changes I can adapt to those changes and even change with them."

"Okay…here goes…" Pim began as she grudgingly got to her feet, "My life has changed a lot this year. Better plans, more mischief, bigger trouble. And I'm thankful that I have a family that will support me no matter how many policemen are banging on the front door."

"Well…this is strange I haven't known you all very long but it feels like I've known you forever…" Alicia started not making eye contact with anyone, "This year hasn't been easy for me. Since my parents found out I was gay they basically disowned me, I'm thankful that my uncle let me live with him and I'm thankful that he happens to live next to you guys. You've been so great like a family that actually accepts me for who I am."

It was finally Hackett's turn he stood up, Keely could hear him sniffling from where he stood way down at the end of the table, "I've gotten so used to living alone…I've done it for so long…having Alicia in the house is an adventure. I learned that Marilyn Manson is a man and that having a teenager in your house is a lot different from teaching. I'm thankful that Alicia came to live with me and that I was able to help her out when she needed me."

Phil squeezed Keely's hand and he stood up, "My life has changed a lot this year, it hasn't been easy at all but I wouldn't change how I ended up here for anything. I couldn't be happier, I'm thankful for everything, family, friends, my job even though I hate it, and for the fact the most amazing girl in the whole world has agreed to be my wife."

Keely's eyes were filled with tears it was her turn and she had no idea what she was going to say, she never did that's what mad things interesting.

"This year I've been through a lot; I've been hurt, I've found love, and I'm gonna have a baby. It's just so crazy right now and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm thankful for the way you've all opened your hearts to me and let me in when things got rough, you didn't let me down which is more than I can say for my own mother, and I'm even more thankful for the man who's stuck by me through everything. Phil, I love you so much…" Keely said.

"I love you too babe," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Ow…" she said pressing her hand to her belly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think that was the real deal. I think I'm really actually having contractions."

"Keely are you sure?" he asked.

"I think so, they are pretty frequent." She said.

"How close are they?" he asked.

"I don't know twenty minutes I guess," she shrugged.

"Keely, why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Phil, this happens all the time, I'm not due for another five or six weeks." Keely said.

"Is she having pains again?" Barb asked.

"Yes, and she didn't tell me she'd been having them all day." Phil said.

"Uh oh…" Keely said.

"What?"

"I think her water just broke."

The whole table went into a panic.

Keely whistled loudly, "Hey! I am the one who should be panicking."

"Come on." He picked her up.

"Keely's in labor, for real this time. We've got to go." Phil shouted making his way to the door.

"You didn't tell me this was gonna hurt." Keely barked.

"I didn't know." Phil said.

* * *

"Pim, you go with Phil and Keely. I'm gonna get Keely's things and meet you at all at the hospital." Barb said calmly.

"I'll get the cigars and the cocktail weenies." Lloyd said.

"Pim help me with this damn door!" Phil hollered.

"You get one chance to do that." Pim warned walking ahead and opening the door.

She walked ahead and opened the car door, "So I get to drive?"

"Think again…I'm driving toss me the keys." Alicia said.

"Fine I got shotgun." Pim said.

Phil put Keely in the backseat, and buckled her in. He seriously doubted Alicia was going was going to go the speed limit.

Pim got in the front seat, "People in this century are so primitive. Natal pod births are so much easier, and probably less messy."

Alicia got in the car got into the car and threw it in reverse, "Hang on."

"Oh I'm hanging." Keely said.

Keely growled in response, "I want this kid out of me!"

"Exactly where is this baby gonna come out? Is it just going to burst out of her stomach like in Alien?" Pim asked.

They made to the ER and set a new speed record at the same time.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"As well as I can be considering…" Keely responded he opened the door and carried her from the car to the ER.

"It's like toting a water buffalo isn't it?" she asked him.

"You're light as a feather." He said as they burst into the ER.

Thirty minutes later they were all packed into a delivery room, Phil's parents had arrived along with Hackett, Owen and Via had also shown up.

"I wish they'd give me some damn drugs!" she said gripping Phil's hand.

"Keely..." he gasped he was sure his wrist was sprained but he didn't care.

"You're doing great Keely." Barb said enthusiastically from Keely's other side.

She glared at her, "How is this…" she pointed at her pregnant belly which made the rest of her look like stick figure "going to come out of this?"

"I don't know…but it's certainly going to be fascinating to see a real live birth!" Barb said snapping pictures.

Dr. Brown breezed into the room apologizing, "Sorry. I got stuck in traffic."

"Dr. Brown could you please do me a huge favor?" Keely asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Could you please remove the child that seems to be stuck inside of me?"

"Let's have a look shall we?" she asked peering under the sheet over Keely's legs.

"I still can't believe it has to come out there…" Pim shuddered popping a cocktail weenie in her mouth, "I am so not gonna get pregnant in century."

"You'd better not." Lloyd told her.

"Oh my…" Dr. Brown said, "You're doing great Keely, you're almost fully dilated. It won't be much longer before I can remove the child stuck inside you."

Keely smiled, "Well let's hop to it…"

* * *

One hour later Keely screamed it was over it was by far the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do, she could hear her daughter wailing in the distance. She realized it was only the beginning.

"You did it Keel. You're like super woman." Phil kissed her.

"Well, it looks like you two are the proud parents of a healthy baby girl." Dr. Brown smiled handing the baby to some nurses to be cleaned up.

"Can we see her?" Keely asked excitedly.

"Just a second…" the nurse said before starting over with the baby wrapped in a soft white blanket the little tuft of hair clearly visible on the top of the baby's head.

Keely took the baby from the nurse and she immediately stopped crying; it felt weird to hold her above her heart instead of underneath it the way it had been for going on eight months.

"She's gorgeous…" Keely said gazing down at the little pink face.

"She definitely gets that from you." Phil said.

"Naturally." She smirked.

"She is darling…" Via said.

"Darling? She's the cutest baby I ever seen. Lloyd, this is the chance we get to have a little girl in house. This time we're going make sure she gets raised right." Barb said.

"Hey!" Pim shouted.

"I so need to get one of these things." Owen remarked.

"You can't just go out and pick one up on the way home doofus," Alicia said.

"I know…you totally have to make your own." Owen said.

Keely rolled her eyes ignoring the dysfunction surrounding her, "Hello there…Cadence. Welcome to the Crazy Bunch."

"Cadence? I like the sound of that…I told you she would tell you her name." Phil said.

"You wanna hold her…see if she'll tell you her middle name?" Keely asked.

"Keel…I don't know if can do this…I've only held one baby in my life and that was Pim…you know how that turned out." Phil said.

"So you're the one who dropped her on her head?" Hackett asked.

"Come on give it a try." Keely smiled handing him the baby.

He held her awkwardly, "Cadence Noelle."

"That's perfect!" Keely said.

"Ooh…I wanna hold her." Barb said excitedly.

Phil passed the baby off to his mother, "This is your wacky Grandma."

"Hi there, Cadence." Barb said.

"She's beautiful Keel, you did amazing." Phil kissed Keely's forehead.

Keely smiled, she'd gotten the ultimate gift her daughter and she'd never been happier. She had been right her life did change.


	18. Forget your high society

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note**: Keely has one really kind of racy line…it's more of a slip of the tongue than anything. Just a bit of warning the next chapter will have an M rated ending.

"Forget your high society I'm soaking it kerosene"

It had been a month since they'd brought Cadence Noelle home and inducted her into the Crazy Bunch. Keely's birthday had come and gone, she was now eighteen. Keely slipped effortlessly into the Mommy role. She found it surprisingly easy. She effortlessly adjusted to the two am feedings and the lack of sleep Phil was a big help with everything. She didn't know how he did it between nearly a full load of courses at school and working two jobs.

She suspected replicates were involved but she didn't say anything. Barb and Lloyd were the quintessence of doting grandparents; already well on their way to spoiling Cadence rotten. Keely's own father was making an effort, he'd come by to visit her after she'd brought Cadence home before he had to go back to LA for business and he'd sent over a ton of designer baby clothes for Cadence.

Her mother however, was another story entirely, she'd been calling Keely non stop for the past two weeks. Keely hadn't answered any of her calls she was happy with her life, and talking to her mother would just bring up more issues than it would resolve. She sat contemplating talking to her mother as she fed Cadence.

Phil walked into the apartment as she was doing this.

"Whoa ho! Peepshow…" Phil said averting his eyes.

Keely blushed and pulled the blanket up over her breast and Cadence's head.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd be home so early," she said, "Bad day?"

She took in his appearance, he was dressed like a pirate once again and sopping wet.

"Only a little horrible. Sam Thornton's mother thought it would be really cool to put a plank over the pool and Sam thought it would be fun to make me walk it and then push me off it." Phil told her as he started to remove his wet clothes.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Keely said.

"The only good news is they are seriously considering making me assistant manager." Phil said.

"That's awesome!" Keely said.

"It really is, I'm going to be doing all the same stuff but actually getting paid more to do it."

"Don't forget the fancy smancy title." Keely said.

"Maybe now I can just pick up a few hours on the weekends at the hardware store." Phil said.

"I don't feel right about you working so hard just to take care of our family. I should get a job." Keely said.

"I love taking care of you two. You have so much going on right now, you have to take care of Cadence, not to mention all the correspondence work you have to do from school." Phil said.

"I just feel like you're doing all the work." Keely said.

"You totally run this garage, you do all the laundry…you cook…sort of…and you keep this place spotless. I know you want to work, I'm not trying to be all chauvinistic about things but it's not really the best time for you to work." Phil said.

"I love you...you know that right? And I'm really proud of everything you're doing for us." Keely said.

"I love you too Keel, I'm going go take a shower. I have to be back at the Country Club in about two hours. We can hang out for a bit." He said.

"That would be nice." She said.

When he got out of the shower she had finished feeding and burping Cadence and had her successfully sleeping in her crib.

"So…" Keely said standing up and walking over to him.

"So…" he said toweling off his hair, "You get Cadence to go to sleep?"

"Yeah…" she smiled.

He looked so cute standing there in his work clothes a baby blue polo and khaki slacks. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she needed to talk to him first.

"Phil, she's been calling again." Keely blurted, it was not what she intended to say, but it was something to get her mind off Phil's eyes, his lips, his shoulders and his arms that she wanted so desperately to be hold her.

"Who's been calling?" He asked.

"My mom." She told him.

"Oh…"

"I don't know what to do. Should I meet her for lunch?" Keely asked.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. But I don't want to deal with all the drama that comes with the whole talking to my mom package."

"It's up to you. Now that Cadence is born, you can begin to deal with the issues with your mother. There's a lot you might want to say to her." Phil told her.

"Alright, I'll meet her for lunch only if you come with me." She said.

"Okay." He agreed.

She smiled before hugging him, "Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear.

She just took him in the way he felt the way he smelled the way his hands caressed her back. When he finally let go of her they locked eyes.

"Phil…" Keely started.

* * *

Phil took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, it was hard being around Keely sometimes in more ways than one. The way she looked at him for one, she looked at him with so much want in her eyes, and he knew it was for him. The thought made him shudder. The waiting game was killing him.

"Keely, I don't know how long I can do this…" he whispered.

"What are you saying?" she said.

He saw her frightened expression, "No, it's not that…I need to be with you…completely."

"I need you in me too." She whispered.

They both blushed when they realized what she'd said.

"Keely, you're still healing and you know I want us to be married before we make love."

"I know…but you…you feel so good." She said rubbing his shoulders, "You smell amazing. And I want you so much I've been fighting my feelings for a long time."

"Me too Keel." He said leaning in to smell her hair, it always smelled like some kind of tropical fruit.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore after all the weight I gained, but I know how you feel about me isn't contingent on how I look, but it's about who I am." She said looking away.

"Keely, I will always want you." He said placing his hands on her hips.

He loved the way her figure had changed; she had lost most of the weight from her pregnancy, only a few pounds remained. She looked more womanly her hips had more of a curve than before and her breasts were fuller.

She smiled before leaning in to kiss him; it was one of the few stolen kisses they'd shared since Cadence was born. With him working all the time and going to school the rest of the time he spent at home was helping Keely take care of Cadence.

She broke off the kiss, "I need to talk to you about something,"

"Anything…" he panted, still dazed from the kiss.

"I think that since Cady over there made her appearance a little earlier than expected, maybe we should move up the wedding say…next month." Keely said.

"The vineyards are pretty in March." She added, "And my dad is taking care of the bill."

"Let's do it." He smiled.

* * *

Prepping for the wedding was intense; there were the flower arrangements and everything. Lunch with her mother had gone better than she'd expected even though she knew her mother was drinking again. She'd reluctantly agreed to allow her mother to help out with the wedding planning.

Keely was at the bridal store waiting for her mother to arrive, her mother was always notoriously punctual she knew the alcohol was definitely to blame.

"Keely…" Mandy said as she stumbled up the street.

"Mom?" Keely asked.

"Sorry, I'm late I walked up here from a French restaurant down the block where I was having lunch." Her mother smiled.

Keely seriously doubted her mother had had anything to eat.

"Mom, do you want me to take you home? We can do this some other time if you're not feeling well–"

"I'm fine let's go get you a dress."

Keely sighed; she decided to let this fiasco play out. She figured they could get through this, she knew her mother was going to try to turn her into her own personal Barbie doll again.

Keely was not pleased with any of the expensive traditional dresses her mother was trying to get her to pick.

"This is your wedding don't you want it to have _some_ class? You were a mother at seventeen, don't you think you want this day to take away some of the stigma from that, at least you are getting married." Mandy was pretty much talking to herself Keely refused to be hurt by what was coming from her mother.

"I want to have cake at my wedding I don't want to dress like one, all this white all these layers, it's just not what I'm looking for." Keely said.

"I think I have something you'll like," Mrs. Burke the owner of Pickford's only bridal store said going into the back and returning with a simple elegant crème colored lace dress.

Keely instantly took a liking to the simplicity of the dress. She really wanted her wedding to be simple and beautiful. She wanted it to be just about her and Phil.

"I like that." Keely said.

Keely took the dress into the dressing room and slipped it on. Gazing at her refection she admired the sleeveless lace dress. It hugged her frame showing off the tiniest hint of cleavage and it hugged her curves making it just as sexy as it was simple.

She stepped out of the dressing room, "This is the one." She told her mother.

"Don't you want to try on the other gowns?" her mother asked.

"No…I've tried on half the store already, this is the one I want."

"I think it looks lovely," Mrs. Burke said.

"Oh what do you know…? I don't see you working in LA as a fashion consultant." Mandy snapped.

"Mom!" Keely said, "Mrs. Burke, I'm sorry, my mother isn't well, well." Keely said.

"I'm the only one who wants this wedding to be a social event that no one will forget." Mandy said.

"Mom! It's not some social event! It's my wedding. It's not about all this pomp and circumstance. It's about me and Phil joining our hearts forever. It's shouldn't be about some poufy dress!" Keely said.

"Keely, I want your wedding to be perfect. The pinnacle of sophistication. This is something a farmer's wife would wear." Mandy said pointing to the dress.

"Maybe I don't want things to be perfect and sophisticated, maybe it shouldn't be something for the society pages. I just want to be happy. And I think I can do that with out dressing like a damn wedding cake." Keely said.

"Keely…"

"No, Mom! No, this is my life either you accept me for who I am or you leave me alone." Keely said.

"I just want the best for you."

"The best doesn't mean the most expensive or the most ornate. It means the best fit for me. What makes _me_ happy not what makes _you_ happy. This is about me." She told her mother.

"Keely, I've tried my best to be a good mother to you. You should be happy I still speak to you the way you've shamed this family."

"What family?" Keely asked, "I'd like to pretend that it's the alcohol that's making you talk this way, but I know it's you." Keely said going over to the register.

"Forget your high society, if you want someone else to play dress up and make into you some show piece, don't call me. I'm done." Keely said walking out still wearing the dress.

She took a deep breath when she got outside on the sidewalk, with that she let go of everything she'd held on to. It was with that breath she gave up on her mother, it didn't hurt as badly as holding on the elision that things would ever be okay. She'd got the dress she wanted, but realized she'd left her clothes.

She went back in the store blushing, and she headed for the dressing room not making eye contact with her mother. She put on her clothes, got a bag for the dress and walked out again, heading for home. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she'd tried everything to make things work with her mother. She was at peace with things.


	19. Everything

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is rated HARD M toward the end, if it's not your cup of tea please don't read. But for everyone else, finally, we're nearly at the end of a twenty chapter journey, and it's been super fun, I doubt I'll finish this in one month, but I came pretty damn close and I'm proud of myself.

"Everything"

Keely couldn't believe the day had arrived so quickly, it was the end of March and the day that she and Phil were to be married. She was so happy she felt like she was gonna bust. She'd never been more excited about anything in her life.

"Keely are you sure you have everything?" Barb asked for the fifth time as they were getting ready.

"Yes, I have something new that would be the underwear I bought special for today. Something borrowed would be Pim and Via's clips. Something blue would be the sapphire necklace Phil gave me."

"You've got this all figured out don't you. But where are your shoes."

"I'll wear sandals on the way over there, but I'm walking down the path way barefoot. I want to feel natural and in touch with the ground." Keely said.

"Have you written your vows?" Via asked.

"Jason Wade wrote my vows while back, we're using a Lifehouse song for our weeding vows." Keely said.

Pim burst into the room, which was technically hers but it was where they'd ganged up to do the prep for the wedding.

"Keely your dad's here with the limo it's almost time to get this show on the road." Pim stated.

"Well, I'm nearly done with your hair." Alicia said adding another puff of hairspray to Keely's head and to the Ozone.

"I can't wait to see Phil." Keely gushed.

"I know he's all you talked about at the bachelorette party last night." Via said dryly.

"Yes, and after mom and I went through all the trouble of renting strippers that resemble Keanu Reeves." Pim shook her head.

"Well, you guys had still fun." Keely smirked.

"Yeah we certainly did." Via said.

"How were things at the guys' party?" Keely asked Alicia.

"Did Owen get Phil some cheap cabaret girl?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, he didn't pay her any attention, don't worry." Alicia said.

"I'm sure Owen paid her enough attention." Via scowled.

"V…you don't know that." Keely said.

"But I know Owen and so do you. How bad was it Alicia? I need to know." Via asked.

"Not that bad, he was pretty well behaved given his track record." Alicia said.

* * *

Phil was already at the vineyards, sitting with Cadence in the gardens. He knew he was having a full scale conversation with a two month old, it was more Keely's style than his but he continued anyway.

"Today's the big day, your mommy is gonna finally marry me. I've never been more nervous about anything in my life; I hope I make a good husband. What if I'm not cut out for it? What if I'm not ready?" Phil asked the baby as if she would give him an answer.

"I think you're ready."

Phil turned at the sound of his father's voice.

"You think so Dad?"

"I know it son. You've had a lot to deal with, it's amazing how you've grown up in this past year. You're more responsible than I am now and you're not even eighteen yet. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad." Phil smiled, "I just hope I can be half as good of a father as you are."

"Thanks son, like you kids say these days. I've got mad respect for you G…."

Phil watched as his father pounded his chest and made a peace sign.

"Right back at ya Dad, have mom and the other's got here yet?" he asked.

"Yeah they got here a few minutes ago, I came to get the baby and let you go up and take your place." Lloyd said.

"Here." He passed Cadence off to her grandfather and she cooed and tried to yank his tie off she was so excited.

"I'm glad you approve" he told her.

Phil got off the bench and followed his father out of the groves, he loved way the sun glinted off the trees and how green the grass was. He was glad they'd chose to have the wedding here, it was such a beautiful place.

The chairs that were mostly empty before he and Cadence had gone on their little walk through the groves were now filled with family and friends. It was a small wedding only thirty people or so, just the families of close friends. Owen's parents were there, along with Tia and her parents, Seth's family had come and Via's father was even there.

He greeted the guests and made his way up to where the priest was standing.

* * *

"Keely, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Jack began.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Keely asked, they were still sitting in the limo long after everyone else had gotten out taking their seats.

"I think that you are an amazing young woman. A lot of people would buckle under the pressure you see everyday. I just wish I could say that I had something to do with shaping the person you are. I'm proud of you pumpkin. And if Phil doesn't treat you right, you just let Daddy know and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks but I know Phil will treat me right. And you not being there did help shape the person I am." Keely told him, "Don't feel guilty are make excuses, what's done is done. I'm over it and I forgive you for walking out." Keely said.

"You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that." Jack smiled.

"I'm glad it helped you too. Come on, I want you to walk me down the pathway. I know it isn't what we rehearsed but it would make me really happy." Keely said.

They got out the limo and Keely grabbed her flowers. Pim started the music, and they walked down the hill arm and arm.

_This time what I want is you  
There is no one else  
who can take your place  
This time you burn me with your eyes  
You see past all the lies  
You take it all away  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you _

Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away

Halfway through the crowd of people standing on either side of the pathway Keely was crying. She never would have guessed that at the end of her nearly four year journey with Phil she would end up walking down this pathway to meet him. She couldn't see spending the rest of her life with anyone but him, and she didn't know how she got through her life up until she met him. He was her anchor, the only thing that kept her steady. She needed him and wanted him more than anything.

I try to make my way to you  
But still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all  
And it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you

take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away

They finally reached the end of the pathway where Phil was standing with the priest, Keely saw that he was crying too. Her father kissed her on the cheek, and put her hand in Phil's.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, for the binding of these two hearts in holy matrimony." The priest said.

A terrible hacking cough came from where the guests were seated. Keely wasn't surprised by the fact that the person coughing was Pim.

"Libation for my sweet lady?" Little Danny asked.

"I'm okay…" she said.

"You are not okay, you coughed up smoke. That does not constitute okay," Barbara Diffy told her daughter.

"I always knew she was a dragon!" Keely couldn't help saying.

Phil laughed, "That's why I love you Keel." He said tucking a fly away hair out of her face.

His touches made her forget all about Pim's smoky coughs, she was in a world were there was only the two of them.

"If you're done dying of lung cancer, can we pick up where we left off? We came here for a wedding not a funeral!" Lloyd said.

"We are gathered here today, to join Keely Leighanne Teslow and Phillip James Diffy in holy matrimony. The couple has prepared their own vows which will be read at this time. I'm sure it's far better than anything in my hymnal…"

Keely smiled.

"Find me here and speak to me I want to feel you I need to hear you. You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace again." Phil said taking her hands in his.

"You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose...you're everything." Keely said her voice breaking.

"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" they both said.

"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You steal my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?" Keely asked looking up at him through her lashes her words were nearly a plea.

"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" Phil shuddered the intensity of the moment was almost too much for him.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure no one here has any reason why these two shouldn't be–"

"Ackackheemmmm…." Pim cleared her throat loudly releasing more smoke into the atmosphere.

"Please continue…" she apologized; Phil could almost swear his sister was blushing.

"Be joined in marriage please say so now or forever hold your peace."

Phil looked around ready to choke anyone who dared challenge this.

"Well, you may now kiss the bride. I now present Mr. and Mrs. Phil Diffy."

Before the priest's words were even spoken Phil's lips were on Keely's. He pulled her closer to him molding their bodies together as his tongue slipped past her lips. She moaned into the kiss, as she threaded her fingers though soft hair at the back of his neck.

The dreadful cough came again they stopped kissing and turned to look at Pim.

"Is the fact that we are sharing our first kiss as husband and wife cutting into your painful death?" Phil asked.

"Pim would you like some bubbly water?" Vice Principal Hackett asked offering her his champagne flute filled with bubbly water, "It always helps me during sneezy season."

Pim just touched her throat and shook her head, "No thank you. I don't drink after anyone."

"Sweetie would you break your rule and have a sip of my wine?" Barbara asked.

Phil rolled his eyes, his sister reached for the flute so quickly and chugged it with in seconds.

"Could we hurry this up? The foods getting cold and you two have been making out for five minutes." Pim said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Phil could feel himself blushing. He definitely needed some alone time with Keely. Now his thoughts weren't on being a good husband, he had realized somewhere during the ceremony that he'd been doing nearly everything a husband did already. The only thing he had yet to do was consummate his marriage with Keely. Which was easier said than done, he had limited experience in this arena and Keely had been through a lot in the past year he couldn't rush things.

And still he couldn't keep moving at the pace of a distance runner with a walking cane and peg leg. It was gonna be tough to move forward and try not to rush all at the same time, all while being so turned he can't really focus on much else.

"Well, I think we should take this party back to the house. The caterers are waiting with the wedding cake." Barb suggested.

"Whenever there's cake involved with whatever me and Phil are doing I always kind of get covered in it." Keely said.

"Save the kinky sex details for your honeymoon." Pim said.

They posed for pictures at the vineyards after Keely threw the bouquet, Alicia caught it by accident, and her uncle elbowed her and took it away. It was decided that Phil and Keely were to have the limo to themselves.

"You know…" Keely said in between kisses, "If we keep this up we'll never make it through the reception."

"Well, we have the whole limo to ourselves; you don't have to sit in my lap." He rubbed the inside of her thigh through her dress.

"Are you complaining?" She whispered her eyes closing as she obviously enjoyed his touch .

"Nope, it was merely an observation." Phil said.

Keely smirked before leaning in and kissing his neck, he moaned his head falling back against the seat.

"Keely…baby…slow down, you don't want this to be over before it begins."

She lightly bit his ear and he shuddered.

"I asked the driver to circle the block a few dozen times. We have time to do something..." Keely purred.

"I think we've used up all of that time. He's pulling into the driveway." Phil said.

"Rat snacks." Keely whispered getting off his lap.

"We'll stay for cake few dances pose couple of pictures then we're out of here; we have a long ride ahead of us." Phil said.

They got out of the limo and walked around to the backyard where everyone was gathered.

"Would you two come and cut this stupid cake already?" Alicia asked, "There's only so long I can be forced to wear a skirt without being extremely cranky and that time has passed."

"Fine, I might as well go smear it all over my face. It's gonna end up all over me anyways." Keely said.

"I've always wanted to see you with chocolate in your hair." Phil said sliding his hand down her hip.

* * *

Keely smiled and leaned into him, thinking about the new possibilities for their relationship.

They managed to cut the cake with little damages. The first dance with smoothly, Phil's father insisted on playing November Rain.

Keely managed to slip away while Phil was dancing with Batina Messhersmitt and changed clothes. She put on a pair of ripped denim jeans a tank top with a blazer over it.

"Keely…I was wondering where you'd gone." Phil whispered from the doorway.

"I was changing clothes; I didn't know where we were planning to go, so I dressed for skyaking." She took a step toward him.

"We're going to an ocean front hotel in Malibu; the suite we'll be staying in has huge windows facing the ocean. It's really a spectacular view." He said walking toward her.

"I've got all my stuff packed." Keely said.

"Keel, I just want you to know that I intend to keep you pretty much naked the whole weekend."

"I didn't buy all this cute lingerie to leave it here." Keely said, "And I need my guitar."

"It might be fun to take it off you." He smirked.

As soon as Keely's suitcase was packed they walked out of the apartment, after giving Lloyd and Barb the details about Cadence they left.

She was a bit nervous about her first night as Phil's wife, but more excited than anything. The ride to Malibu was a blur of poorly veiled sexual innuendo. Once the two hour drive was over, she held tightly to Phil's had as he led her into the hotel.

She couldn't hear anything Phil said to the guy at the front desk over the sound of her own heart beating; the anticipation was a turn on. She'd never felt like this before in her life. She felt ready, she watched as the concierge handed Phil a room key. She followed dumbly as Phil led her to the elevator, he may as well have been leading her off a cliff into a snake pit, the promise of what was going to happen was all Keely could think about.

He spun her around and kissed her hard, she returned this kiss with some fierceness of her own and pressed him up against the clear elevator wall, aware that everyone in the hotel could see exactly what they were doing.

Phil unbuttoned Keely's blazer and she moaned twitching a little as his mouth descended onto her neck. She needed so much more, and this time he wasn't going to turn away. The ding of the elevator prevented things from going any farther in the elevator.

"Keely, you know that if you don't want to do this we doing have to."

"I want to do this more than you can imagine." Keely said.

"Good." Phil said scooping her up in his arms and walking down the hall with her.

Keely giggled as he fumbled with the keys, "Phil, let me do it." She said.

He handed her the keys, and she managed to unlock the door.

The view of the room was absolutely breath taking.

"Phil…we can't afford this…." she whispered.

"This one is on Mrs. Collins she owes me big."

"What did you do?" Keely asked.

"I introduced her to Seth Wassumer." Phil smirked.

"I take it they really _hit_ it off…" Keely said.

"Hopefully, we'll hit it off too." He kissed her.

"Mmmm…definitely looking forward to that." Keely said.

"You've got to see this view it's amazing," Phil whispered carrying her over to the enormous window beside the bed, it took most of the wall.

"It's beautiful," she said as he set her down on her feet, she couldn't help but pout about that.

But he put his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "I want to strip you in front of the window."

Keely moaned involuntarily, "There are people walking on the beach, do you think they can see?"

"No. Would you let me?" He asked his hands sliding across her waist down to grasp the button and zipper on her jeans.

She nodded slowly biting her lip. He flicked open the button and slid down the zipper at the same time. Then he ran hand up her now flat stomach, tracing her flesh under her shirt. She gasped; he'd never touched her in that manner before not noticing he'd completely taken of her tank top.

"Now," he said spinning her to face him.

She looked at him through her lashes, drunk with love and lust. She had never felt so exposed and he wasn't finished yet.

"I believe this," he said taking a hold of the clasp on her bra, "hooks in the front."

With a flick of his wrist the material fell away and she was completely naked from the waist up and she had never felt more comfortable, she knew Phil wasn't going to hurt her, he was going to make her feel so amazingly good.

"Keely, you're so beautiful…" he moaned sounding like he'd run a marathon and he'd barely touched her.

He kissed her; she didn't know it was a distraction. She would have willingly let him remove her jeans, but he had to go and be sneaky about it.

"I just want to look at you," he whispered pushing her jeans down her legs.

She stepped out of them shaking at the intensity of the look in his eyes. She never thought she'd see anyone look at her like that, there was not a trace of malice on his face he just wanted to love her. And she was going to let him.

"I–if you don't want to do this, we–we could go sight seeing or something." Phil whispered.

"I thought you were sight seeing?" she asked.

"Oh I am," he said, kneeling and placing his hands on her thighs.

She realized she was only left wearing her white lace boy shorts and he was completely dressed.

"Your skin is like silk, I don't think I can get enough of touching you." He slid his hands down to her knees.

"I don't want you to get enough, I like it when you touch me like that." She said.

"Keely, you do know that once this starts there will be no going back for us?"

"I'm ready. I'm glad we waited. The anticipation, it's making me so…" Keely didn't want to use the adjective on the tip of her tongue to describe the feeling she felt.

"Me too," he said licking his lips, his eyes falling on the only part of her anatomy that he had yet to see.

"May I?" he asked.

She nodded closing her eyes; she could feel his hands rubbing through the thin lace of her panties. She blushed realizing that he could feel how turned on she was.

"Keely," he gasped, "Mmmm, so moist."

"Oh…" she moaned, "No one has ever touched me like this Phil."

"I need you Keel." He gave her firmer strokes.

"Phil…" she gasped, something amazing was happening to her she could feel the waves of pleasure, crashing against the tide of her heart.

Before the waves reached a crescendo Phil stopped and removed her underwear. She groaned at the lost of the friction.

"Keely, you're so beautiful…" he slid a hand up her thigh as he stood up.

"I want to see you Phil…" she whispered opening her eyes to gaze at him.

"I'm not really all that special," he said averting his eyes.

"I bet you're gorgeous," she said.

He gave her a shy smile and fumbled with the buttons on his white dress shirt.

"I wanna do it." She said sliding her hands from his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt.

She stared into his eyes as she undid the buttons, then she ran her hands down his chest. He was tan all over, and she had no idea how toned he was.

"Phil…" she whispered, caressing his six pack abs, "You're beautiful."

She slid the shirt off his shoulders; she trailed her hands down his arms following the shirt.

Her eyes roamed his body, following the trail of dark hair down into his jeans. She needed to see more of him her shaking hands went instantly to unbuckle the belt on his jeans. She could see his erection straining against the zipper of his jeans desperately needing to be free.

"Baby, is that for me?" Keely asked stroking him through his jeans.

"All for you…" he panted.

She slowly popped the button and slid down the zipper, she yanked down his boxers with his jeans and he kicked out of them along with his shoes. His erection stood out straight, brushing at her belly.

He kissed her deeply, before biting her jaw line venturing lower to her neck. Keely felt like she was going to faint, fortunately he held her.

"Did you swoon?" he asked.

"A little bit." She admitted.

"Bed now…" he said, "Lay down…"

She did as she was told, he climbed on top of her.

His hands cupped her breasts, he seemed timid almost afraid to touch her.

"You can touch them, it won't hurt."

He tentatively squeezed them. She groaned.

"Will milk come out of them?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said as he traced a finger across her nipple.

She shuddered arching up into his touch.

"Would it be okay if I…?"

"Phil you can do anything…"

"Anything? Oh the possibilities." He said.

He smiled kissing her neck and shoulders. She moaned, his lips were so soft she would never get enough of the feel of them on her skin. He kissed each breast tenderly before taking each nipple into his mouth.

She groaned, she'd never felt anything like that it was amazing his tongue swirled around the sensitive bud as he greedily sucked it. He stopped suddenly again leaving Keely wanting more.

"It's sweet…" he said, "I like it."

His lips descended on the other breast giving it the same treatment only a bit rougher, making her twist and pant. He slid down her body kissing her belly.

"You are so sexy…" he said.

"Phil….your teasing me." She chastised.

"It's called foreplay Keel." He said.

"All we've ever do is play, well playtime is over Philly-Willy." She reached between their bodies taking him in her hands.

"Ooh…Keels…" he moaned.

"I need you Phil." She whispered batting her eye lashes.

"Aye I need you too." He said.

"Did you just say aye?"

"I think so…I can't even think." He whispered.

"All your blood seems to be residing in another part of your body." She observed.

She watched as Phil reached behind her under the pillow and pulled out a condom.

"Sneaky devil." Keely smirked.

"I just want to protect you Keel. As much as I want us to have more children, it's just not a good time for that right now."

She bit her lip, "So are we really going all the way this time?"

"Mmmmhmmm…" he said intent on tearing open the foil package.

He kissed her slowly one hand moving up her thighs, as he entered her.

She moaned, it hurt a little. No where near as badly as giving birth but it still hurt.

"Are you okay…" he asked.

She nodded.

They began to move as one. She discovered quickly that sex was something she liked, Phil was an attentive lover. She kissed him, the sensations she'd felt earlier returned. His hands roamed her body, exploring, as they moved faster the crescendo reaching epic proportions and the most marvelous thing happened it was like her heart stopped for a few seconds as her orgasm washed over her. Phil thrust into her a few more times, before screamed and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

Phil couldn't believe they'd made love. He lay there beside her after the shaking had stopped.

"Wow…" Phil whispered.

"Yeah…" Keely said.

"Did you…"

"Uh huh…it was great…good job,"

"Good job?" he asked.

"I don't know what else to say, I've never done this." she said.

He smiled, he liked the way she looked swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and tousled golden hair.

"I love you so much Keely, I'm glad we waited."

"Me too, wanna go again?" she asked rolling over on her stomach.

"Keely…you gotta give me a minute. You nearly killed me with the screams and fainting…"

She smiled, "Good, I want to be your only…everything. I really want to be a good lover to you."

"You are…" he rolled over kissing her neck.

She moaned, he liked the fact that she was very vocal. All the breathy moans and occasional screams that can wake the dead were very fulfilling for him.

A little while later and several new and exciting discoveries later, Phil had finally fallen asleep. He'd fainted more than anything, they were trying to make up for lost time and it wasn't working. They were both exhausted in no time.

When he woke up he found Keely sitting in a chair naked strumming her guitar. She didn't notice he was awake at first.

"Don't let nobody tell you. Don't let nobody tell you….yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't let nobody tell you your life is over be every color that you are. Give into the rush you don't have to know how know it all before you try. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

He clapped his hands.

She looked up sharply, startled a bit.

"I finished it!" she said excitedly.

"You finished your song that's great." He sat up.

She moved the acoustic revealing her nude form.

"Yeah and think we should celebrate." She put down her guitar and made her way over to the bed.

Phil bit his lip, and rolled over onto his back he was content to just watch her. She smiled and crawled over him straddling his waist. She slid her hands up his stomach and chest.

"Celebrate how?" he asked.

"However you want me…" she whispered.

"Like this is fine."

"You want me to…"

"Yeah. Keely, I hope you know how to ride." His hands gripped her hips.

She grinned.

* * *

The weekend passed all too quickly for Keely, they never left the hotel room until it was time to check out. She couldn't help the dopey smile permanently imprinted on her face as they walked out the car. Phil smiled shyly at her once they got in the car, she smiled back and he blushed and took her hand as they drove back to Pickford. 


	20. I’ve become part of your past

**Title**: Falling Through

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Phil and Keely are best friends, and they've been that way for three years. Despite the fact that both of them want to be so much more. Keely decides to go out with someone else just to shake Phil up so that he'll admit his feelings, it ends up scarring the both of them more than they can ever imagine. The secret they have to live with ends up bringing them closer than ever.

**Rating**: M, rape, violence, teen partying, teen pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTF, I cannot stress that enough. Title comes from _Over My Head (Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

**Author's Note: **Well…I definitely didn't see this chapter going like this but I needed some closure for Keely. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing over the past month or so. This story has been everything I could hope for as a writer, and I can see how much my stories have changed over the years. I finally sat down in one place and gave you a finished product, I hope you guys like it enough to give me seven more reviews so I can finally break 100 with this story.

"I've become part of your past"

Phil and Keely worked hard right up until graduation. Phil managed to take the title of valedictorian and Keely just barely managed to get all of her stuff turned in time to graduate with the rest of her class. Cadence was now four months old, and as cute as ever with wisps of blonde hair around her head and dark curious eyes and the center of Phil and Keely's world.

The day before graduation was intended to be a lazy day; Lloyd and Barb were out taking Pim to get her permit. Keely was hanging out with Phil and Cadence in the main house they were just watching movies and spending time with their daughter. Cadence had fallen asleep and Phil had to take a call from work, Keely was bored there were only so many times one could watch Sweet Home Alabama before getting sick of it. She realized her limit was thirty two, she smiled Phil had suffered through the romantic comedy at least twenty times with her.

She stopped the movie and went into the kitchen with every intention of making herself a glass of juice. She gazed at the counter top as she drummed her fingers against it, as she realized that today was the anniversary of the day…the day that everything changed for her.

One year ago Keely had been raped. The worst thing to possibly happen to her actually turned into the best thing for everyone involved. Had she not went out with Bruno maybe she and Phil would be just two friends about to graduate high school. They'd be moving off in different directions away from each other and she wouldn't have Cady, she wouldn't be building a relationship with her father but suffering through one with her mother.

"Keel…were you listening to a word I said?" Phil asked.

"Phil…" she looked up sharply at her husband standing across from her.

She crossed the small space and threw her arms around him, "I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

He held her tight, "I love you too Keel…" he whispered.

She closed her eyes, "Phil…you know what today is…" she said.

"Yeah…how are you doing…you didn't seem to remember earlier."

She smiled, "I'd forgotten, but then I remembered. I'm okay Phil. If that wouldn't have happened we wouldn't be standing here like this, and we wouldn't have Cady, I wouldn't trade this past year for anything."

He kissed her cheek, "I want you to be happy Keel,"

"I am…and it's because of you…" she said kissing him, determined to prove she was happy.

He moaned into the kiss, "Keely, my parents are gonna be back with Pim any second." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered shivering under his gaze, "We should do something today…" Keely said.

"Anything you want…" Phil said he slid his hand down her bare shoulder.

"Let's go out to the vineyards and play…" she said, "I've always wanted to do that and we've never got a chance." She pressed her body up against his in an attempt to make it clear what she meant by play.

"I'll ask mom to watch Cadence for the day, and we can do that." He whispered.

She smiled leaning in to kiss his lips as the back door opened.

"Damn it!" he said once he realized that Alicia had entered the room talking excitedly.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do…" Alicia whined.

* * *

Cadence started to cry in the other room, it seemed like whenever he had Keely all to himself someone had to interrupt the moment. He sighed it was just as well another few minutes alone with his wife they might end up sprawled on the floor in compromising position and Phil was not prepared for such things. He didn't have any condoms on him and Keely could not go on birth control until she stopped breast feeding. So they had to be extra careful.

"I'm gonna go check on her. It seems like someone is hungry." Keely said rubbing Phil's shoulder before exiting the room her touch only exicted him more, with the promise of more to come he was ready for some alone time with Keely after not being able to make love for the past week due to conficliting schedules, crying babies, nosey sisters, and crazy friends popping up every time they two got close.

Phil half listened to Alicia, and when Keely returned she seemed to sympathetic to what Alicia was saying.

"My parents are driving down for graduation tomorrow, what am I going to do…"

"They are here because they support you and they want to see you graduate," Keely smiled, "I think it's quite nice."

"Well, it's a step in the right direction them accepting you and everything, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to you can go to Pickford Community College with me and Keely next semester." Phil said.

"Them showing up here doesn't fix how they threw me out of the house and the things they said to me." Alicia said.

"You should tell them that, I told my mom how I felt and it was less I had to carry around," Keely said hoisting Cadence on her shoulder.

"I will but first I need some major retail therapy to take my mind off things, I'm talking CD's, clothes the works. You wanna come with me?" Alicia asked Keely.

Keely looked at Alicia and then back at Phil.

"Sure…" Keely said trying to smile.

Phil nodded he really wanted to spend some time alone with Keely, but he understood that Alicia needed her, and Keely would do anything for a friend.

"I gotta go baby, will you look after Cady for me?" Keely offered him an adorable pout.

"Only if you promise we can get together later tonight."

"I promise." She kissed his cheek and passed Cadence off to him.

"I've just got to change into something a little less comfortable," she gestured to her navy blue Juicy sweats.

"You guys take care." Phil said.

"You too…" Keely blew a kiss at him.

"Wait one minute here, hand over the check books, the credit cards, and the cash." He said.

"Come on Philly-Willy…just one pair of shoes."

"Nope…you had some last week."

"A broach?" she asked.

"Keely…" Phil said.

"Fine," she said, "There's my purse everything is in it."

She poked out her lower lip, "Here I go walking out the door, heading to the garage, to go change clothes and heading to the mall with no money, not even enough for a bag of caramel popcorn…"

"Fine. You can take your purse, I trust you Keel…"

"I want let you down. You're the best Little Daddy." She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Keely, why do you have to always…make me so hard…" he whispered.

She smiled, and held him tighter, "Yes…I want you to stay rocked up till I get home." she said.

"Oh it isn't going anywhere." Phil said.

"Good…"

"Let's go…the Mall is gonna be packed once school lets out." Alicia said.

"Alright…" Keely said following Alicia out the door.

Phil sighed watching her go. She'd changed so much in the last year, but there were a lot things about that would never change. He was glad the past year only tested her spirit it didn't break it. It made their love stronger and more real. Without the challenges he seriously doubted that they would have gotten together much less made it past graduation before going off in their separate directions. Some things were just meant to be.

He'd become part of the past, a part that he hoped would last. The Time Machine hadn't been mentioned in months, and his parents marriage seemed to be all the better for it.

"Your mommy is one amazing woman." Phil told Cadence, "Now…lets see about watching some TV shall we…?" he asked.

Pim came in with their parents a while later waving her learner's permit. She celebrated all through dinner, and by the time Keely and Alicia returned from the mall Phil was sick of hearing about how well Pim had done on the test.

"I only bought one pair of shoes." Keely said triumphantly as she stepped into the apartment.

Phil was in bed flicking through the channels on TV in search of something decent the watch.

"How much were they?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"They were on sale, thirty six dollars and ninety five cents." She replied.

"Frugal and stylish, sexy combination." Phil smirked.

"Mmmm…I think we're a sexy combination." She said walking over to him.

"Really…" he said.

"Uh huh, where's Cadence?" Keely asked.

"She's spending the night out at the main house; we've got the place all to ourselves." Phil said.

Keely slinked across the room removing her camisole and flicking open the top button on her jeans before climbing into the bed with him and she straddled his hips.

He laughed, "Is this your subtle way of letting me know you want me?"

Keely didn't say anything she just leaned in and kissed him so hard it stole his breath. Phil was never going to get enough of her, no matter how many years they stayed together he'd always feel like a newlywed who just can't get enough of his wife.

He rolled her over and worked on the front clasp of her bra, attacking her neck with lips, teeth, and tongue. She writhed beneath him, one minute she was begging him to make love to her and the next she was begging him to stop.

"Keel…what's wrong…" he asked rolling off her and setting up.

She did the same and pushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked up at him tears glistening on her face.

She tried to smile but she couldn't hold it.

"I'm sorry Phil…it's not you, it's me."

"Keel...what are you saying."

"I love you Phil…you're amazing…it's just today…I thought I could but I can't not tonight. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a tease." She sighed.

"Baby, you are not a tease. It's only natural you might feel weird about making love tonight…" Phil brushed away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Will you hold me?" she asked.

He nodded and he did what she asked.

* * *

Graduation was totally insane. Owen and Seth showed up totally drunk and Phil ended up wrangling them. Keely was totally exhausted she'd gotten very little sleep. She couldn't believe she'd gotten so upset the night before, it had been over a year and she rarely thought of the night she lost her innocence.She couldn't understand why it affected her so much now, a year later.She'd stayed up all night trying to figure it outand she'd spentthe whole day she spent being the buffer between Alicia, and her parents. It was exhausting so by the time ceremony rolled around, she was holding a fussy Cadence and dressed in her cap and gown fighting sleep.

The other girl in her class kept giving her dirty looks but she was much too tired to care.

"Keely Diffy." Vice Principal Hackett announced.

"Keely," Phil whispered loudly.

"What!" she snapped.

"That's you…you have to go up and get your diploma."

"Shit." Keely said passing the baby off to Via who was sitting behind them.

Keely walked fast to get her diploma smiled for the picture with Principal Tillywack it was the first time she'd ever seen the man. He was always mentioned but she'd never seen him around the school. She waved her diploma at Phil who was right behind her trying not to laugh; she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Five years passed quickly, times were crazy stressful and so full of life and love, Keely and Phil were devoted to each other and their growing family. Three years after graduating from high school Phil had graduated college, Keely got pregnant again with their second child. Liam was another surprise, but they were stable enough to handle things better this time around.

They had bought there own place not far from Phil's parents, and they were raising Cadence there. Keely was working as a weather girl for the local TV station, a far cry from an anchor gal but it was something at least.

When Liam was one and half Keely found herself in the same situation. They were all geared up to welcome their third child into the world. Things with Mandy were still strained, she was constantly in and out of rehab she'd lost her real estate firm and almost everything else. Keely felt badly about abandoning her mother, but she had done all she could do for her she had her own children to take care of.

Now twenty three Keely strolled through Pickford's Best Value pushing a cart with her two children in it five year old Cadence, and two year old Liam. She was eight and a half months pregnant with her third child, and loving every minute of it. Phil was wandering around a few aisles over trying to get a peek at the magazine rack. He didn't know she knew but she'd known that he'd walk around peeping at the magazines he wouldn't dare pick up since they were fourteen.

She found it so hilarious that sometimes her husband could be such a prude. She picked up some Jell-0 and set in the cart with Cadence.

"Mommy, can I have animal crawackers?" Cadence asked.

The lisp was so adorable, she'd grown into the cutest little girl with blond hair and big dark eyes with the longest thickest eyelashes Keely had ever seen. Keely could see traces of Bruno in her as far as her looks and the shape of her mouth, they'd done an excellent job making it seem like that night never happened, but the older Cadence grew the more thankful Keely was for that night.

Keely shuddered not because of the chilly air from the freezer section.

She picked Cadence up out of the cart along with Liam.

"You guys go find Daddy he's right around the corner and get some snacks. Cady watch your brother okay. Mommy will be right behind you guys." She said.

Cadence took Liam by the hand and they went bounding around the corner, Keely followed as quickly as she could but she sensed someone behind her.

"Keely…Teslow?" an unfamiliar yet familiar male voice asked from behind her.

She turned slowly, it must be someone she hadn't seen in years.

"I'm Keely Diffy now…" she said before she came face to face with a man she hadn't seen in years.

Keely's jaw dropped at the sight, it was Bruno he was a lot bigger than she remembered. She hadn't seen him in years, she'd forgotten what it was like to be afraid of him, she remembered quickly however and found herself frozen in place. She'd heard about him occasionally on TV, he had won the WWwhatever they were calling themselves these days championship. She'd been fine, up until now everything she'd felt at seventeen came rushing back.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy gave me candy can I have it? Can I have it?" Cadence shrieked excitedly running back to the aisle and wrapping her arms around Keely's thighs.

Keely could hear Liam laughing and Phil saying something to him.

"Get away from her." Phil said, Keely didn't have to turn to see how angry he was she could hear it in his voice.

"I was just saying hi…Jeez Diffy, chill would ya?" Bruno asked, "The hometown hero can't say hi to the one that got away."

"Mommy what's wrong, why are you crying?" Cadence asked.

The tears in her daughter's eyes broke her heart.

"I'm surprised you have the balls to show up in this town again and think you can speak to her." Phil said, putting Liam back into the cart again, he was really starting to lose it, worse than before.

Keely had backed up nearly into the frozen foods. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of this.

"This time is different, there aren't any lawn gnomes around." Bruno said.

"I told you last time I'd kill you for looking at her." Phil said stepping closer.

"Phil…don't!" Keely shrieked, startling everyone, and making Cadence and Liam cry.

"Now…" Keely whispered glaring at Bruno.

"I thought I was over what you did to me. I got so wrapped up in my life, and I managed to move forward but I never got to confront you and tell you what you did to me was wrong." Keely said.

"Whatever I did to you was something you wanted me to do to you."

"You don't actually believe that. I don't care how drunk you might have been you heard me say no, you held me down…and…" Keely couldn't continue she was crying so hard they were all crying with the exception of Bruno who stood there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"A man like me, doesn't have force himself on anyone. Come on…" Bruno waved her off.

"You RAPED her you asshole! You had one of your flunkies just dump her out on the lawn. And you want to stand here and pretend it didn't happen you stupid son of a bitch, you'd better be glad I've got my kids with me cause I'd mess you up worse than I did with those lawn gnomes." Phil shouted pointing an accusing finger at Bruno.

Bruno ignored him, "You try to come off as the sweet suburbian mom but I know you're still the nasty girl who begged me to fuck her in the backseat–"

Keely couldn't help herself, she swung her fist connecting with Bruno's jaw and sending him to the ground before he could utter another word.

"I did no such thing. I told you NO! You stupid jerk! I know what happened, and I forgive you. If you hadn't hurt me. I wouldn't be standing where I am. Thank you, I hope those few minutes of pleasure you got from it was as good for you as my family is to me." Keely said picking up her squalling daughter.

She shoved the cart over on Bruno and took Phil's hand as he balanced Liam on his hip and they walked out of the grocery store. Leaving customers and teenage grocery baggers gawking.

"How did that feel?" he asked.

"Great. It was a long time coming." She said.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked Cadence.

The girl nodded, "How come you and Daddy were crying and being mean to that big man."

"Cady, that big man was really mean to Mommy a really long time ago, and I've never really got the chance to tell him that he hurt my feelings. And Daddy was just protecting me."

"What did he do?" Cady asked as Keely brushed away the little girl's tears.

"I'll tell you about it when you get to be a big girl okay?" Keely smiled stroking her daughter's cheek.

She decided she couldn't hate Bruno, he gave her Cadence. Forgiving him was the only thing she could do to be able to really move on with out cowering in fear the mention of his name.

"Scawry." Liam said finally calming down.

"Daddy can be real scary when someone tries to hurt you guys or Mommy." Phil said.

"Do you think that their okay, that we didn't scar them for life or anything." Keely asked.

"If walking in on my parents didn't scar Cadence for life. I seriously doubt this will. I shouldn't have said those things in front of the kids." Phil said as they walked down the street with the kids.

Keely laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't have decked him."

"I would have done a lot more than deck him that's for sure. If you and the kids hadn't been there…Bruno Casblancas would be a dead man."

* * *

Phil smiled, they'd known each other for ten years, and nothing Keely had ever done had ever surprised him as him as much as the way she punched Bruno's lights out. He'd always known she was amazing, he'd seen her strength many times, but seeing his wife who was eight months pregnant knock out the heavyweight champion of the WWE was a once in a lifetime thing.

Phil seriously doubted Bruno would bother them again after being punched out by Keely. She seemed different everything she'd once held on to she'd finally let go. He was so proud of her and so very much in love with her. They loaded the kids in the car, and drove away.

"We still need milk…" Keely said nonchalantly.

"We'll go to Handsome Town Heights Grocery and get some things." Phil said.

"Can I get some more candy?" Cadence asked.

"So much you'll have cavities." Keely said.

"And animal crawackers?"

"You got it girlie." Phil said taking Keely's hand in his.

He'd become a part of the past, and he hadn't been happier.

Finis


End file.
